Le Commencement à San Francisco
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: La meilleure amie de Sara Sidle à l'unversité est Alicia Grissom. Cette dernière a un lien de parenté avec un certain Gil Grissom.... GSR
1. À HARVARD

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre I - Harvard**

À Boston, dans le Massachusetts, dans l'université de Harvard, l'année scolaire va bientôt s'achever. Deux brillantes étudiantes discutent dans leur chambre. Pendant ce temps, dehors il pleut. Le temps est le même depuis plusieurs jours. Les deux jeunes filles sont brunes. Elles vont leurs rapports. Mais l'une d'elle, la plus jeune de deux ans, soupir plusieurs fois.

- Alicia ! Tu te sens bien ! Demande Sara.

- Je vais bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Alors pourquoi ce soupir ?

- Sara, quand je suis arrivée à l'université… Tu as tire au sort mon nom pour m'aider !

- Oui ! Dans tes devoirs, dans la vie à l'université…. Pourquoi ?

- Rien !

- Alicia ! … Tu as sauté plusieurs classes en quelques mois. Tu es un génie déniant !

- Merci pour le compliment ! Sara ! …

- De rien ! Dit Sara à Alicia en souriant.

- Alicia ! Depuis ton entrée à l'université, j'ai vraiment appris à te connaître ! Ça ne va pas comme tu aimerais ! Je le sens ! Alors ! Je t'écoute ! … Raconte-moi ! Je ne mords pas !

- Encore heureux ! Que tu ne mords pas !

- Oui ! Alicia ! Que veux-tu ?

- Je t'ai déjà parler d'Insecte Man !

- Oui ! C'est ton père ! C'est ça !

- Oui ! Exact !

- Et alors !

- J'ai besoin de toi.

Sara quitte le nez de son rapport. Elle regarde Alicia dans les yeux. La fille d'insecte man a les yeux marrons. Sara a les yeux noisettes. Leurs yeux pétillent de malice.

- Oui ! Je écoute. Alicia !

- Sara ! Je dois aller à une intervention mais je n'ai pas envie. Tu peux me remplacer !

- Alicia ! Tu dois y aller c'est important pour ta carrière.

- Oh ! Non ! Écoute ! Tu parles comme mon père là ! … Un jour, je fais vous marier si tu continues comme ça ! Ou alors tu te prend pour ma belle-mère. … Mm. … Que je suis bête ! C'est pas possible Je n'ai pas encore de belle-mère car tu n'as pas encore épouser mon père ! Dit Alicia en souriant à Sara.

- Je ne suis pas ta belle-mère ! … Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur du mariage. C'est à cause de mes parents !

- Non ! Jamais ! … Tu sais tu n'es pas la seule à avoir peur ! Moi aussi !

- Mais je ne suis toujours pas ta belle-mère. Mais je suis tout simplement une amie qui tient à toi !

- Encore heureux ! Que tu tiens à moi ! Alicia fait son sourire taquin à Sara comme toujours.

- Je ne t'ai jamais parler de ma mère ?

- Non ! Jamais !

- Ma mère est française ! Après l'histoire des araignées, mon père m'a refilé à ma mère. J'ai vécu presque toute ma vie en France. Mon père travaille à Vegas. Il doit intervenir à l'université aujourd'hui. Et je passe ma vie à dormir dès qu'il me donne des conférences. Il est très ennuyeux. Tu es ma meilleure amie, une vraie amie. Peux-tu encore me couvrir ? Dit Alicia en faisant mine d'avoir des larmes aux yeux.

- Bon c'est d'accord. Alicia !

- Merci Sara ! Tu es une vraie amie.

- Tiens ! Si on parlait d'autres choses !

- Oui ! … Comme quoi ?

- Il pleut !

- Pour pas changer ! … Tiens au faites ! C'est quoi l'histoire avec les araignées !

- Hein !

- L'histoire avec les araignées ! Ton père !

- Ah ! Ça ! C'est trois fois rien ! … Sara, il est l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec l'autre !

- Ok ! À plus !

Alicia quitte la chambre universitaire en laissant seule Sara. Cette dernière remet le nez dans son rapport.

Une heure plus tard, Sara se rend dans la salle où à lieu l'intervention du père de sa meilleure amie. Elle voit un homme aux yeux bleus avec un peu de cheveux gris. Il s'avance des podiums.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Gilbert Grissom, je suis de la police scientifique de Las Vegas, au Nevada. Tout le monde m'appelle Docteur Gil Grissom.

En disant cette phrase, il regarde de droit à gauche. Il remarque que sa fille n'est pas encore arrivée et il découvre une jeune femme aux yeux noisettes. Il sent que son cœur commence à battre vite. Pendant ce temps, Sara remarque que cet homme à les yeux bleus. Elle sent que son cœur s'emballe. La température de Sara monte. Sara est obligé de baisser la tête pour se reprendre. À ce moment là, Grissom baisse lui aussi la tête et fait semblant de remettre ses lunettes en place. Quand il relève la tête, sans faire attention, son regard se dirige vers Sara Sidle. Dès que la meilleur amie d'Alicia relève la tête, ses yeux croissent ceux de Gil Grissom. Sara se dit tout en l'écoutant :

« C'est le père de ta meilleure amie. Tu ne vas pas lui faire ça ! Mais mon cœur et mon corps le réclament. Que faire ? Je ne peux pas ! Je suis une étudiante. Lui, il est un prof et en plus c'est le père de ma meilleure amie. »

Pendant ce temps, Grissom pense dans sa tête tout en faisant sa conférence sur les insectes.

« Pourquoi mon regard se dirige vers elle ? Qui est-elle ? Mon cœur et mon corps la réclament. Mes yeux n'arrêtent pas de la regarder. Mes lèvres brûlent. Elle est différente des autres femmes. Mais pourquoi et que dois-je faire ? Je suis un prof et elle est une étudiante. Je n'ai pas le droit ? »

À ce moment là, Alicia arrive à côté de Sara. La fille de Grissom a le sourire aux lèvres. Sara est encore sous le charme de Gil Grissom. Mais elle se rend de compte qu'Alicia est à ses côtés. Sara lui dit en chuchotant.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir. Alicia!

- Oui ! Je sais quand je suis sortie dans notre chambre j'ai croisé mon père. Et je voulais cassé avec Jesse.

- Et tu as cassé !

- Après un petit câlin !

- Naturellement ! Avec toi !

- Sara ! Tu es pareil !

- Moi ! … Non !

- Moi ! Je me souviens d'un certain John Mc quelques choses. Tu l'as laissé tombé après un énorme câlin dans les toilettes.

- Non ! Je ne l'ai pas laissé tombé après un câlin. Il me trompait avec sa « soi-disant » petite sœur !

- Tu ne l'as pas cru !

- Non ! Mais je croyais qu'il était fidèle !

- Parce ce que tu l'étais toi peut-être !

- Bon d'accord ! Tu as gagné !

- Je gagne toujours !

Sara sourit à Alicia. Cette dernière a le regard qui pétille.

- C'est lui ton père ! Ce Gilbert Grissom.

- Oui ! C'est lui ! Insecte man.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelle comme ça !

- Il préfère les insectes qu'aux êtres humains. J'étais jalouse d'eux. Pour moi, ils me prenaient mon père. Pour me venger, quand je suis rentrée au collège, tu sais pour le concours biologique, chimie et physique, j'ai fait brûler les araignées. Je me suis prise une de ses fessées. Je ne te raconte pas. Et tu sais quoi ?

- Non !

- J'ai gagné le concours. Mon père m'a envoyé vivre avec ma mère en France après ça. Il a protégé ses insectes de moi. Je déteste les insectes.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit ! C'est l'histoire que tu m'as raconté avant de partir à ton rendez-vous physique !

- Je radotes ! Je suis maladie !

Sara et Alicia se mettent à rire en silence. Elles n'ont pas remarqué que Gilbert Grissom est arrivé à leur hauteur. Grissom regarde sa fille et il est près à lui faire la morale mais quelque chose lui fait changer d'avis. Il voit Sara de près et son cœur s'emballe. Ses pulsions lui disent de prendre la voisine de sa fille et de l'embrasser passionnément. Mais … il n'est pas seul dans le théâtre. Et Alicia comment va-t-elle le prendre si je fais ça.

À ce moment, Sara voit les yeux de Grissom de près. Son cœur se met à battre de plus en plus vite. Elle transpire. Sara a chaud et devient nerveuse. Alicia remarque le changement chez son père et chez sa meilleure amie. Elle sourit. Alicia est contente d'elle. Son plan marche à merveille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom se dirige vers le podium. Son intervention dure deux heures. Il a regardé sa fille non la meilleure amie de sa fille toutes les quatre secondes. Grissom a vu que sa fille s'est endormie au bout de vingt minutes. Il y a des progrès habituellement c'est au bout de cinq minutes. La fin de l'intervention arrive. Il se prépare à ranger ses affaires. Les étudiantes partent les uns après les autres. La moitié baille. Sara réveille son amie. Elle lui montre que le microphone a fonctionné. L'intervention a été enregistré. Sara et Alicia sourirent.

Il est midi. Alicia a très faim et Sara veut en plus un café. Elles se dirigent vers leur cafétéria préférée. Alicia commande un steak avec des frites. Sara commande la même chose. Elle boivent toutes les deux de la bière. Alicia voit son père regarder dans la cafétéria. Il n'entre pas dedans. Grissom fait un signe à sa fille de venir. Alicia se lève.

- Sara ! Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

- Ok ! Alicia.

À ce moment là, dans la rue, devant la cafétéria, Grissom voit sa fille prendre sa direction. Il l'attend. À l'arrivée de sa fille.

- Alicia ! J'ai vu que tu es arrivés en retard et que tu as encore dormi pendant mon intervention.

- Moi ! J'ai vu que tu n'as pas arrêter de regarder Sara.

- Qui !

- Sara ! Celle qui était à côté de moi durant la conférence. Tu t'en souviens. Tu en pinces pour elle !

- Non ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ?

- Elle s'appelle Sara Sidle. Elle est originaire de la Californie comme nous. Sara est doutée dans les études. Je suis sûre si tu la prends comme élève, elle sera la meilleure. Dit-elle à son père en lui lançant un défi comme toujours.

- Merci pour ces renseignements ! Alicia. Je suis venu pour te dire que tu es admise à Berkeley.

- Oh ! Ok ! Comme Sara. Alors !

- Quoi ! Dit Grissom avec un sourire.

- Elle va aussi à Berkeley…

Alicia voit les yeux de son père brillés.

- Papa ! J'y fais car je sais que je veux faire le même métier que toi mais pas dans la police scientifique. Je dois faire un stage au FBI dans un mois à San Francisco. Je ne poursuis pas Sara. Je te le promets.

- Alicia ! Tu es douée ! Je le sais ! Je n'ai pas oublié l'enfant qui a fait brûlé mes araignées pour sa leçon de chimie et de physique.

- Je suis vraiment désolé par elles. Mais ce ne sont que des insectes ! Et je te signale que j'ai gagné le concours.

- Oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu es une Grissom.

- Papa ! Je dois retourner dans la cafétéria. Je te dis à bientôt et j'embrasse Sara de ta part !

- Alicia ! Non ! Tu n'es pas bien ! Je suis prof. Elle est une élève et en plus c'est ta meilleure amie. Je serai à San Francisco bientôt pour donner des cours. On se verra là-bas.

Alicia quitte son père et retourne auprès de Sara qui a regardé la scène depuis sa place.

- Alors ! Alicia ! Que voulait ton père ?

- Hein ! … Dit Alicia en regardant son père partir sans se retourner.

- Alors !

- Il t'embrasse ! …. Dit Alicia en faisant un sourire.

Sara rougit tout en haussant les sourcils.

- Alicia ! Soit sérieuse pour une fois !

- Je le suis ! …

- Alicia !

Pendant ce temps, Gil Grissom quitte sa fille et monte dans un taxi. Il se dit qu'il ne doit pas se retourner. Grissom se dirige vers l'aéroport. Son avion est annoncé. Mais il n'arrête dans de penser à la meilleure amie de sa fille.

« Elle s'appelle Sara Sidle. Merci Alicia ! Tu m'as donné beaucoup de renseignement. Tu l'as fait exprès. Je te connais tu es ma fille, mon enfant, ma chérie. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Sara pense toujours au père d'Alicia. Mais elle ne lui fait rien paraître. Sara connaît Alicia. Sara se dit :

« j'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Je sais. C'est un professeur et je suis une étudiante. Je ne suis pas la première et ni la dernière à avoir un fiable pour un homme mûr. »

Pendant ce temps, la fille de Grissom s'est mise en tête de mettre son père dans les bras de Sara. Elle se dit :

« Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. J'en suis sûre. Je préfère avoir Sara comme belle-mère qu'une inconnue. »

Sara sort diplômer avec une excellente mention. Alicia quitte aussi breveter avec une excellente annotation.

**À suivre...**

A/n : je suis en train de traduire mon histoire en anglais. Je suis une fan de GSR mais c'est surtout Sara que j'aime bien. Ma fille s'appelle Sara grâce à la série TV.

--


	2. LA PREMIÈRE FOIS

_Auteur : SydneyWeaver_

_**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**_

_Sara S. & Gil Grissom._

_**Chapitre II - La première fois**_

_Depuis sa brève reconnaître avec Grissom, Sara n'arrête pas de rêver de lui. Un jour, un de ses ex revient la voir. Il lui a imploré une seconde chance. Sara lui a demandé de lui laisser quelques temps pour réfléchir. Mais elle n'arrête pas de penser au père de sa meilleure amie. Sara se dit alors :_

_« Et si c'était ce Gil Grissom, l'homme de la vie. Après une bonne douche les idées seront plus claires pour moi ! Enfin je crois ! »_

_Sara se rend dans la salle de bain. Elle prend une douche chaude bien chaude. Sara s'essuie puis s'habille. Elle se met en jean avec un maillot de corps court comme toujours. Dehors, il fait beau. Le soleil est souvent au rendez-vous en ce moment. Alicia fête bientôt son anniversaire. _

_Quelques jours plus tard, l'anniversaire d'Alicia arrive. Les deux amies boivent du champagne, beaucoup trop de champagne. Elles sont ivres. Sara dit à Alicia !_

_- Je crois que je suis amoureuse !_

_- De mon père ! Je paris !_

_- Comment as-tu deviner ?_

_- Je le sens ! … Eh ! … (__Hic)_ … Sara ! Tu ne marches pas droit !

- _(Hic)_ … Toi non plus ! Alicia !

- Nous sommes ivres ! … _(Hic)_ …

- _(Hic)_ Oui ! … _(Hic)_ Je crois !

- Cool ! … _(Hic)_ … _(Hic)_

- Oui ! Cool !

- Oh ! … _(Hic)_ Je crois que demain, un mal de crâne que nous allons avoir.

Elles marchent et en route Alicia dit à Sara.

- Tu sais mon père n'est pas très doué pour aimer une personne. Mais il sait les faire souffrir.

Le lendemain, Sara se réveille en premier. Elle a eu du mal à dormir et elle n'a pas arrêté de penser au père de sa meilleure amie. Mais il y a aussi l'alcool. Sara a de petits yeux. Elle se souviens de son rêve. C'était chaud ! Mais c'était avec le père de sa meilleure amie. Mais Sara a un trou de mémoire. Elle ne se souviens pas de ce qu'elle a dit à Alicia après la fête. Sara a honte. À ce moment, Alicia se réveille. Elle voit Sara devant elle avec une tête affreuse et elle hurle.

- Ah ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Sara !

Sara ne dit rien mais se retourner vers Alicia.

- Laisse-moi devinez ! Tu as rêvé de Berkeley ! Non ! Je suis bête. Tu as rêvé de mon père !

- Alicia ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- Ooops !

Elles se lavent chacune après l'autre. Le moment de sortir pour aller à la cafétéria. Sara demande à sa meilleure amie.

- Alicia ! J'ai des tas de questions à te poser mais je ne sais pas comment te les poser !

Alicia hausse les sourcils et elle se met à sourire.

- Je ne mords pas ! Tu peux les poser !

- Non ! J'ai honte.

- Honte de quoi ! … C'est sur mon père !

Sara affirme par un mouvement de la tête. Alicia se met à rire. C'est le fou rire. Mais Sara devient rouge de honte.

- Arrête Alicia ! S'il te plaît ?

- Je ne peux pas ! Dit Alicia tout en rigolant.

En descendant, Sara et Alicia ne se sont pas parler. Alicia rigole toujours à l'intérieur d'elle. Sara est un peu en colère de la réaction de la fille de Grissom. Mais c'est vrai à sa place, elle rigolerait aussi. Elles arrivent enfin à leur point de rendez-vous du matin. Sara commande un café avec peu de sucre. Alicia commande un café avec deux morceaux de sucre et un croissant. Pendant le déjeuner, Alicia regarde Sara. Cette dernière se sent surveiller.

- Quoi ! Lance Sara à Alicia.

- Rien ! ….

Après quelques minutes de silence, tout en lisant son journal, Alicia continue d'épier Sara. Cette dernière lève les yeux au ciel. Cela faire rire Alicia à l'intérieur d'elle.

- Ah ! Sara ! Au faites ! Mon père m'a dit l'autre jour que je suis admise à Berkeley. Je parts dans quelques semaines.

- Je pars aussi à Berkeley dans quelques semaines.

- Je sais ! Mon père donne aussi des interventions là-bas !

Sara hausse les sourcils. Alicia lui sourit.

- Et !

- Si tu veux un rendez-vous avec lui. Je peux te donner des conseils d'amies.

- Non ! … Alicia ! C'est gentil ! Mais non !

- Non quoi ?

- Rien !

- Sara ! Écoute ! Je te connais comme tu me connais ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Mon père a eu le coups de foudre pour toi. Et toi ! Tu as eu le coups de foudre pour mon père ! … C'est humain. Et je veux la meilleure personne pour toi !

Sara regarde et écoute sa meilleure amie. Elle se rend de compte qu'elle n'est pas jugée par sa meilleure amie. Sara peut avoir confiance à Alicia.

- Sara !

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas en regardant le plafond que tu vas manger ! Tu penses à mon père là !

- Non !

- Tu es sûre !

- Ok ! Merci ! Alicia de me faire redescendre sur Terre !

- De rien ! 

Deux semaines plus tard, Sara arrive en premier à Berkeley. Elle rencontre le doyen. Il est fier qu'une étudiante aussi brillante vienne dans son université. Le doyen remarque qu'elle est du coin. Et il lui demande qu'elle étude qu'elle veut suivre.

- Monsieur le doyen, je veux faire parti de la police scientifique.

- Bien ! Je vous conseille donc de suivre au moins une conférence du Docteur Gilbert Grissom et d'aller lui parler à la fin de cette dernière. Je suis sûre qu'il vous aidera.

- Monsieur le doyen, je l'ai déjà vu à Harvard. J'étais à sa conférence en même temps que sa fille. Je la connais bien d'ailleurs.

- C'est un bon point !

Sara sourit au doyen. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitte le bureau du doyen. Sara se promène dans sa nouvelle université. Elle aime la nature. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alicia arrive. Elle rencontre le doyen. Ils discutent tous les deux.

- Miss Grissom ! J'ai rencontré une jeune fille qui dit qu'elle vous connais très bien !

- Ah ! Qui !

- Miss Sidle Sara.

- Oui ! C'est vrai ! Je l'a connais bien ! C'était ma colocataire à Harvard.

- Bon ! Comme vous le savez ! Votre père va donner aux nouveaux étudiants une conférence.

- Oui ! Je sais ! J'irais … Avec Sara.

- Je n'ai rien d'autres à dire ! Vous pouvez y aller miss Grissom.

Alicia sort du bureau du doyen et rencontre dans les allées de l'université, Sara.

- Hey ! Salut ! Sara ! Tu vas bien !

- Oui ! Et toi !

- Je vais bien, merci.

Sara et Alicia se regarde.

- Alicia, tu sais où dormir ce soir !

- Oui ! Mon père m'a réservé une suite dans un hôtel. C'est tout prés d'ici, tu sais. Il y a de la place. Tu peux venir aussi.

- Merci ! Mais je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Me déranger ! Non !

Alicia se rend dans la suite d'hôtel que son père lui a réservé. Sara l'accompagne. Il y a une salle de bain, deux WC, trois chambres, un salon avec une cheminée, un bar, etc…. Alicia choisit la chambre qui se trouve en face du salon. Sara choisit la chambre qui se trouve prés de la douche.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sara a déjà suivie quelques conférences. Et tout à coup, une question la tracasse. Il y a trois chambres dans la suite et elles ne sont que deux. La troisième s'est pour qui ? Aujourd'hui, Sara n'a pas croisé Alicia. La conférence de Gilbert Grissom est pour demain matin. Sara se demande s'il peut l'aider mais elle sait que si elle ne fait rien sa vie sera monotone comme celle de ses parents. Sara ne veut pas devenir comme eux. Le soir arrive. Alicia et Sara dînent ensemble. Tout à coup, le téléphone sonne. Alicia décroche.

- Salut ! Ah ! Insecte Man ! Euh… Papa ! Je voulais dire. Tu arrives à quelle heure ce soir ? … Ah ! Ok ! Nous nous soyons plus tard ! Ah ! Au faites ! Une amie dort ici dans la suite ! … Merci !

Alicia raccroche. Sara a compris que c'était Gilbert Grissom. Elle regarde Alicia.

- Alicia ! Je t'ai jamais parlé de mes parents !

- Oui ! C'est vrai ça ! Tu veux m'en parler !

- Oui !

- Je t'écoute !

Alicia regarde Sara dans les yeux.

- Mes parents étaient des hippies. Avant, ils tenaient une boutique sur la côte. Mon père buvait beaucoup. Dès qu'il tapait ma mère. Elle a porté plainte, une seule fois. Mon père était en colère. Il a passé deux jours en cellule. Mais elle a retiré la plainte quelques jours plus tard. Un jour, elle s'est défendue. Ma mère a poignardé mon père mortellement. Il est mort devant mes yeux. J'ai été effrayé, mon frangin aussi. Je n'avais que douze ans. Ma mère a été menotté devant nos yeux et les policiers l'ont emmenée dans un asile de fou pour qu'elle soit évaluer…. 

Alicia voit que des larmes aux yeux coulent chez Sara. Alicia prend la parole et dit avant que Sara finisse son histoire.

- Sara ! Si tu veux, tu peux arrêter !

- Merci Alicia. … Tu sais ! Après, elle a été condamné. Ma mère est toujours dans un asile. J'ai vécu dans des familles d'accueil toute ma jeunesse. La solitude, je connais.

Les larmes de Sara coulent sur sa joue.

- Sara ! Arrête de te faire du mal ! Tu me diras un autre jour la suite, si tu peux toujours !

- Ok ! Merci de m'avoir écouter. Personne n'est au courant !

La nuit arrive. Elles se couchent dans leur chambre. Le lendemain matin arrive. Alicia est déjà partie. Sara décide de prendre une douche bien chaude. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre qui était vide, un homme aux yeux bleus se lève. Il se dirige vers le salon pour prendre son déjeuné. L'homme entend la douche couler. Cela lui donne l'envie d'en prendre une. Quelques minutes plus tard, il retourne dans sa chambre. Il se déshabille. L'homme se dirige vers la douche. Il n'entend plus l'eau coulé. L'homme entre. Il voit la meilleure amie de sa fille, nue, de dos devant lui. Il s'arrête net. L'homme la regarde. Son cœur bat de plus en plus. Il a chaud. Ses yeux pétillent. À ce moment là, Sara se retourne. Elle voit devant elle, le père de sa meilleure amie. Sara reste bouche bée. Elle sent que son cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Tout à coup, sa serviette tombe. Elle est nue devant l'homme qui lui fait de l'effet. Mais ce dernier se retourne à ce moment. Il l'a vue une fraction de seconde. L'homme décide de parler. Il a rougi mais ne sait pas que Sara a aussi rougi. Il lui parle de dos.

- Mm ! Sara ! C'est ça !

- Oui ! ….

- Je suis désolé d'avoir pénétrer dans la salle de bain sans frappé. Je pensais que c'était Alicia ! Et c'est ma fille !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Alicia ne m'a rien dit hier. J'allais partir dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

- C'est dû Alicia tout craché ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir frapper à la porte ! J'aurais dû le faire !

Sara remet sa serviette tout en regardant Grissom. Ses yeux sont hypnotisés par ceux de l'entomologiste. En baissant la tête, elle se dirige vers la porte de sortie. Tout à coup, leur regard se croise une nouvelle fois. Ils sentent à l'intérieur de leur corps que la température monte vite. Pour briser cette émotion, Sara reprend le dessus et elle lui dit gentiment.

- Nous allons nous voir à la conférence de toute façon.

- Ah ! Vous y serez !

- Oui ! Comme Alicia ! Je crois !

- Je ne sais pas si Alicia viendra !

- Alicia m'a promis qu'elle y sera !

- Si elle vous a promis ! Alors elle sera bien présente là-bas !

Tout à coup, Grissom ne sent pas que son bras retient Sara. Cette dernière regarde le bras et ferme les yeux. Grissom ferme aussi ses yeux. Il la désire depuis le premier jour. Sara le désire depuis le premier jour. La bouche de Grissom se rapproche de celle de Sara. Il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres. Leur tête se rapproche. Leur lèvre se touche. Des frissons dans le corps le vont trembler. Ils s'embrassent tendrement. Le baiser devient passionné. Grissom conduit Sara dans sa chambre. Leur serviette tombe. Ils sont sur le lit. Le corps de l'homme est sur Sara. Ils font l'amour pour la première fois.

- Sara ! Je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Dit Grissom en murmurant dans l'oreille gauche de la jeune femme.

- Moi aussi ! Je t'aime Gil depuis le premier jour. Dit Sara en murmurant dans l'oreille gauche aussi du père de sa meilleure amie.

Mais tout à coup, Sara se lève. Une envie pressente arrive. Elle se dirige vers les toilettes qui sont dans la salle de bain. Grissom la vit. La commission terminée, Grissom entre dans la salle de bain. Sara le regarde. Son amant lui dit :

- J'ai envie de le faire ici !

- Quoi ?

- L'amour avec toi !

- Là ! Dans la salle de bain !

- Oui !

Les deux amants recommencent leur passion. Puis Sara lui dit.

- Dans la chambre c'est mieux ! Personne ne peut nous voir là-bas !

- Personne ne peut nous voir là !

- Et si Alicia entre !

- Oui ! … Tu as raison !

Ils repartent dans la chambre. Sara est dans les bras de Grissom. Ils s'embrassent fougueusement. Les deux amants entendent un bruit qui vient de la chambre d'Alicia. Ils se regardent. Grissom court dans sa chambre et Sara le suit. Après quelques minutes d'efforts physiques dans le lit, ils finissent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils sont heureux.

Une heure plus tard, Grissom ouvre les yeux. Il voit Sara dans ses bras. Grissom réfléchit dans sa tête :

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis idiot. Jamais je n'aurais dû faire ça. Elle est la meilleure amie de ma fille. Et elle est si jeune alors que moi, je suis vieux pour elle ! Que dois-je faire ? »

Grissom revient à la réalité en entendant le téléphone sonné. Il se lève et se dirige vers le combiné. Grissom décroche. 

- Allô ! … Oui ! … Monsieur le doyen, il est déjà cette heure-là. Je me suis assoupli quelques minutes… Oui ! … J'arrive ! … Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard. Ce matin, l'avion avait un peu de retard. Et le taxi m'a déposé. J'ai voulu dormir un peu avant mon intervention et vous venez de me réveiller… J'arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes. À tout à l'heure ! … Monsieur le doyen !

Grissom raccroche le téléphone. Il se dirige vers sa chambre. Grissom voit que Sara se réveiller. Il l'embrasse. Après un brin de toilette, ils s'habillent. Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois avant de sortir de la suite main dans la main. Grissom réalise que ce geste est malsain dehors une personne pourrait voir ça ! Il lâche la main de Sara en lui expliquant pourquoi. Elle comprend le choix de son amant.

- Sara ! Je dois partir pour la conférence et toi aussi. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

- Oui ! Tu… Euh… Vous avez raison !

- En privé, tu me tutoies, d'accord mais sinon tu me vouvoies devant les autres personnes…. Euh ! Sara… Ne dit rien à Alicia au sujet de ça !

- De quoi ?

- Que nous avons …. Tu sais fait ça !

- L'amour !

- Oui !

- C'est notre secret !

- D'accord !

Avant de se séparer, les deux amants s'embrassent tendrement. Sara part de son côté. Grissom la regarde partir. Mais au fond du couloir au posé, une personne a vu le baiser intime.

La conférence arrive. Elle se passe très bien. La fin approche. Les autres étudiants partent. Sara pose beaucoup de question. Les amants ont remarqué qu'Alicia n'était pas présente. Grissom invite Sara à dîner dans un restaurant. Sara accepte.

Quelques heures plus tard, le dîner entre amant surgit. Pendant ce dîner, Grissom n'ose pas regarder Sara en face. Cela intrigue cette dernière.

- Sara ! Il faut que l'on se parle.

- Oui ! Je t'écoute !

- Ce n'est pas bien ! Ce que nous avons fait ce matin… Tu sais !

- Tu parles de notre secret !

- Oui ! Après la conférence, le doyen m'a parlé tout à l'heure… Il est au courant de notre secret. Il n'a pas aimé… Il m'a dit de mettre fin à notre relation. Si je ne veux pas perdre mon boulot… Tu comprends. Un prof qui couche avec une étudiante. Cela fait désordre.

- Je ne suis pas la première ni la dernière !

- Je sais ! Mais. …

- Tu vas l'écouter ou tu vas écouter ton cœur ?

- Je suis désolé ! Sara ! Je…

Les larmes aux yeux de Sara commencent. Elle comprend vite même si elle trouve cela injuste. Grissom sait qu'il vient de briser le cœur de la jeune femme.

- Non ! Ne dis rien ! J'ai compris ! Alicia avait raison ! Tu es doué pour briser le cœur des autres. Dit elle sur un ton de tristesse.

Avant le dessert, Sara se lève si vite que Grissom n'a pas le temps de l'empêcher de partir. Il la regarde partir sans rien faire. Grissom baisse la tête. Il sent que son cœur est brisé. Il n'a plus faim. Quelques minutes plus tard, il paye et quitte le restaurant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sara décide de quitte l'université. Elle range ses affaires dans ses valises. Sara laisse un message à Alicia. Sara monte dans un bus qui l'emmène chez elle.

_Alicia,_

_Tu avais raison sur ton père. Il est doué. Je ne peux plus rester là en sachant que je risque de le voir lors de ses conférences. Je préfère partir chez moi. C'est pas loin ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je reste ton amie. Je te laisse mon adresse e-mail, mon adresse et mon téléphone. Et je t'en pris ne donner jamais à ton père mes coordonnées. Merci d'avance, je sais que je peux compter sur toi._

_À bientôt_

_Sara_

Quelques heures plus tard, Alicia entre dans la suite. Elle trouve sur la table la lettre de Sara. Elle se dit :

« C'est pas vrai ! Il n'arrêtera jamais ! Il est nul et c'est mon père ! Que j'ai vu au bon dieu, pour avoir un père pareil ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alicia essaye de contacter Sara mais sans succès. La fille de Gil Grissom a enfin de dormir. Elle se dirige vers sa chambre. Et en quelques secondes, Alicia dort profondément. 

Pendant ce temps, Sara est arrivée chez elle. Elle range ses affaires dans ses meubles. Sara continue de pleurer. Son cœur a mal. Elle informe au laboratoire de la Police Scientifique qu'elle n'est plus étudiante. Sa place est maintenue car c'est un très bon élément. Le soir venu, Sara reçoit un appel d'Alicia. Elles discutent pendant une bonne heure. Quelques minutes plus tard. Sara se prépare à manger mais elle n'a pas faim. Son téléphone portable sonne. Sara regarde le numéro mais voit l'identité. C'est Grissom. Elle ne répond pas. Sara pleure une nouvelle fois. Elle décide de couper tout contact avec ce Gilbert Grissom.

Quelques mois plus tard, Sara a mal au ventre, a des nausées. Elle décide d'aller voir le médecin. Ce dernier lui annonce qu'elle est enceinte de deux mois environ. Sara sait qui est le père. 

**À suivre…**

a/n : Bien sûr, j'ai oublié de le dit dans le premier chapitres mais les personnages de la série tV « CSI » en français « LES EXPERTS » ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Alicia Grissom et d'autres mais c'est une fiction, c'est ma première !

--


	3. LE SECRET DE SARA

_Auteur : SydneyWeaver_

_**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**_

_Sara S. & Gil Grissom._

_**Chapitre III - Le secret de Sara**_

_Sara étudie ses cours par internet lors de son temps libre. Pendant ce temps. À l'université, dans sa suite, Alicia est embêtée par son père. Il demande des nouvelles de Sara à chaque fois qu'il vient à San Francisco. Alicia ne répond pas aux questions de son père. Un jour, elle lui a dit :_

_- Tu lui as brisé le cœur. C'est normal qu'elle ne te répond pas ! Si j'étais à sa place ! Je ferais la même chose ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que les autres gens ont des sentiments ! Et arrête de m'embêter avec Sara. Elle ne t'appartient pas ! Elle fait sa vie loin de toi ! Maintenant !_

_- Dis-lui que je regrette mon geste. Je veux être ami avec elle !_

_- Ami ! Tu crois que Sara va vouloir ! Redescend sur Terre ? Ou devient un adulte responsable !_

_- Tu m'en veux toi aussi ?_

_- Il y a de quoi ?_

_Après cette conversation houleuse avec sa fille, Grissom arrête de demander des nouvelles de Sara pour le moment. Il pense dans sa tête qu'il a perdu pour toujours Sara, sa Sara._

_Après sa visite chez le médecin, Sara se demande si elle doit en parler à Alicia à cause du père du bébé. Elle sait que sa meilleure amie ne l'a pas encore jugé. Sara invite alors Alicia au restaurant au soir car elles sont toutes les deux de journée. Une est à la Police Scientifique l'autre au FBI. Alicia a acheté l'autre jour un appartement. Sara vit à deux cent mètres de là. En quelques semaines, Sara a reçu un nouveau diplôme. Pendant ce temps, Alicia était resté à l'université. Et elle était obligé d'assister au cours. Sara n'était plus là pour enregistrer les cours. _

_Pendant ce temps, à Vegas, au Nevada, Gil Grissom n'a pas arrêté de penser à Sara, sa Sara. Il sait qu'il lui a brisé à tout jamais son cœur. Il le regrette mais le doyen a su qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Comment a-t-il su ? Se demande t'il ? Tout à coup, Jim Brass arrive dans le bureau de Grissom. Le père d'Alicia ne l'avait pas vu._

_- Salut ! Griss ! Tu es pensif !_

_- Hein ! … C'est toi Jim !_

_- Oui ! C'est moi ! … Tu crois que le père Noël va passer ici ! Toi ! … Tu es distant depuis quelques mois… Que t'arrive t-il ?_

_- Non ! … Je vais bien !_

_- Je suis un ami à qui tu peux avoir confiance. Alors ! C'est ta fille qui a encore fait des siennes._

_- Non ! Alicia est calme en ce moment._

_- Alors ! C'est quoi ?_

_- Quand je suis allé à San Francisco la première fois durant l'année universitaire, j'ai rencontré une femme…_

_- Tu es amoureux…_

_- Laisse-moi finir ! Tu veux !_

_Jim Brass affirme de la tête. Il attend la fin de l'histoire. Le chef de la Police Scientifique rigole en lui._

_« Une femme arrive à détruire les défenses du Grissom. Que j'aimerais la connaître. »_

_- J'ai rencontré une jeune femme…._

_- Et !_

_- Elle est si jeune. Elle a deux ans de plus que ma fille._

_- Et !_

_- C'est une étudiante !_

_- Et ! Alors !_

_- J'ai… Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard… Le doyen a su pour nous et il m'a demande de choisir entre donner des conférence dans son université ou elle._

_- Attend ! Il ne sait rien passer là !_

_Grissom le regarde tristement._

_- Tu connais l'histoire d'un professeur qui a une relation intime, ou amoureuse avec une étudiante ?_

_- Oui ! Je connais ! Tu n'es pas le premier et tu ne seras certainement pas le dernier ! Gil._

_- Oui ! Je sais ! … Tu veux savoir ! _

_Jim Brass affirme avec la tête._

_- Et tu as brisé son cœur et le tien par la même occasion._

_Grissom fait oui de la tête._

_- Et ! Maintenant ! Quand tu appelles cette jeune femme. Elle ne répond pas à tes appels._

_- Oui !_

_- La seule personne qui peut me dire comment elle va c'est Alicia._

_- Et ta fille ne veut rien te dire c'est ça !_

_- Exact !_

_- Bienvenue dans le monde des humains Monsieur Grissom._

_À ce moment, à San Francisco, Sara et Alicia se rendrent au restaurant pour discuter. Sara commande un steak frites. Alicia commande du poisson pané avec du riz. Elles boivent toutes les deux de la bière. Sara regarde sa meilleure amie._

_- Alicia ! Je peux te parler !_

_- Oui ! … Sara … Tu as changé depuis quelques mois._

_- Tu n'étais pas à la conférence il y a environ deux mois ! _

_- C'est une question ? … Un interrogatoire ?_

_- Non !_

_- J'avais un rendez-vous amoureux avec un mec. C'était le pied._

_- Ah ! … Je suis enceinte ! Alicia._

_Alicia arrête sa fourchette et regarde Sara dans les yeux. Alicia est sous le choc de la révélation de Sara._

_- Depuis quand ?_

_- Depuis la conférence à Berkeley._

_- Le père est au courant !_

_- Non ! _

_- Je le connais !_

_- Oui ! … Alicia promet moi de rien dire ! De ne pas lui dire ! Je peux compter sur toi !_

_- Qui est le père de cet enfant ?_

_- Promet le moi ? Alicia !_

_- D'accord ! C'est promis ! Qui est-il ?_

_- C'est … ton… père !_

_Alicia hausse les sourcils et dit un peu fort._

_- Quoi ? Mon père !_

_- Oui ! Ton père !_

_- Woou !_

_- Bon ! Alors écoute ! Le matin de sa conférence, il a dormi dans la suite qu'il t'avait réservé._

_- Oui !_

_- Tu es parti de bonne heure d'ailleurs ! … J'ai pris une douche. Et ton père est arrivé quand je me peignais. J'avais ma serviette sur les hanches. Et ton père était nu._

_- Aïe !_

_- Quand j'ai voulu sortir ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il y a eu un baiser, un merveilleux baiser._

_- Et !_

_- Nous avons couché ensemble !_

_- Mon père a battu ses peurs. Il a eu une relation sexuelle avec une femme, avec une personne ! C'est un exploit !_

_- Alicia !_

_- Ok ! Ok ! La suite…_

_- Après la conférence, il m'a invité et il a brisé mon cœur._

_- C'est pas cool !_

_- Oui ! J'ai pleurer. Et quand mon téléphone sonne, je regarde qui m'appelle. Si c'est ton père !_

_- Tu laisses sonner !_

_- Exact !_

_- Je fais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur !_

_- Alicia ! Ne lui dit pas !_

_- J'ai donné ma parole ! Mais tu vas faire quoi ? Maintenant !_

_- J'ai des amis qui ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant. Ils ont accepté de l'élever jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'en occuper… Les liens ne seront pas coupés… Tu pourras venir le ou la voir aussi._

_- Merci !_

_- De rien ! Tu es une amie ! Tu es ma meilleure amie !_

_À six mois de grossesse, Grissom se rend à San Francisco. Sara le voit de loin. Elle l'évite. Grissom voulait voir Sara mais il rencontre sa fille. Il l'invite à dîner. Grissom prend un hamburger avec des frites et Alicia prend aussi un hamburger mais avec des haricots verts._

_- Alicia ! Je fais te poser une question !_

_- Oui ! Je t'écoute._

_- C'est au sujet de Sara !_

_- Oui !_

_- Comment va-t-elle ?_

_- Tu as qu'à l'appeler ?_

_- Alicia ! Quand je l'appelle, elle ne me répond pas !_

_- Tu as dû lui faire quelques choses._

_Grissom affirme de la tête._

_- Papa ! Sara est têtue. Elle m'a dit que tu l'as traitée comme une vieille paire de chaussette… Alors ne t'étonne pas !_

_- Comment va-t-elle ?_

_- Bien !_

_- C'est tout ! … C'est ta meilleure amie !_

_- Oui c'est tout ! … Papa ! J'aimerais finir mon repas. Je travaille demain matin._

_- J'ai vu que tu es un agent officiel du FBI… J'ai aussi vu que Sara est CSI level I à la Police Scientifique de la ville._

_- Et que comptes tu faire ?_

_- Je veux la voir ! Lui dire pardon !_

_Alicia fronce les sourcils. Elle a fini enfin son repas. Alicia décide de quitter le restaurant. Elle appelle Sara pour la prévenir._

_- Ok ! Merci ! Alicia._

_Alicia ne sait pas que son père l'a suivi. Quand elle se retourne Alicia voit enfin son père devant elle._

_- Papa ! Tu écoutes au porte ! Maintenant !_

_- Tu as appelé Sara ! … Exact… Alicia ne me ment pas._

_- Oui ! Elle ne veut pas te voir en ce moment !_

_En disant cette phrase, Alicia déchire le cœur de son père._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Elle ne veut pas te voir ! Elle doit avoir ses raisons… Tu l'as balancé comme un sac à merde._

_Grissom ne force pas sa fille à lui dire la vérité. Il part à Berkeley donner une nouvelle conférence. Grissom repart aussitôt. Mais il ne peut pas arrêter de penser à Sara._

_La fin de la grossesse arrive. Sara est en congé depuis un moment. Elle est conduit par Alicia à la maternité. Le couple d'ami de Sara qui doit s'occuper de l'enfant est là aussi._

_Après quelques heures de travail, Sara met au monde, deux faux jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Sara appelle son fils Scott et elle appelle sa fille Shania. Les deux enfants portent le nom de Sidle-Ghoster. Mais sur les papiers officiels, les enfants se prennent uniquement Sidle. À sa sortie, Sara retourne chez elle. Sara ouvre son courrier. Il y a quatre lettres de Grissom. Elle prend une grande aspiration et décide de les ouvrir. Il y a quelques mois, Sara les aurait mises à la poubelle sans les avoir ouvertes._

_**Lettre 1**_

_Sara,_

_Je sais que j'ai agi comme un idiot. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'ai fait souffrir. Je te demande de me pardonner. Je sais qu'Alicia te parle toujours. Elle ne m'a rien dit sauf que tu ne voulais plus me parler et me voir en ce moment. Je comprends ! J'ai brisé ton cœur et le mien. Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment avec toi. Tu es gravé au fond de mon cœur. Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier._

_Pardonne-moi, Sara_

_À bientôt._

_Je l'espère._

_Gil_

**Lettre 2**

_Sara,_

_Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. Je t'écris une seconde fois. Ton directeur, à la Police Scientifique de San Francisco, m'a dit que tu étais parti en vacances pour quelques mois et que tu passes des diplômes pour te perfectionner. C'est très bien ! Je suis ta carrière de très près, tu sais ! Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément. J'aimerais être un de tes ami !_

_À bientôt._

_Gil_

**Lettre 3**

_Sara,_

_Tu es une personne exceptionnelle. Je n'ai toujours pas de tes nouvelles. Ma fille m'a dit que tu étais parti chez des amis pour quelques semaines. Tu liras ton courrier à ton arrivée. Écris-moi à ton retour ou téléphone-moi !_

_À bientôt_

_Gil_

**Lettre 4**

_Sara,_

_Je regrette vraiment. Je suis aller à l'université la semaine dernière, j'ai parlé avec le doyen. Il m'a dit qu'il a su pour nous quand nous sommes sortis de la suite main dans la main. Et je me souviens qu'on s'est embrassé passionnément. Et j'ai cru te voir dans la rue mais c'était une jeune femme qui était enceinte. J'ai demandé à Alicia et elle m'a dit que tu n'étais toujours pas rentrer de tes conférences privées._

_À bientôt_

_Gil_

En lisant cette lettre, Sara se dit : 

« Il m'a vu mais il n'a pas percuter que c'était moi. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être enceinte ! J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée ! Je ne lui appartiens plus… non pas ! Je ne sais même pas si je lui ai appartenu de toute façon ! … Je suis si malheureuse quand j'y repense. »

Pour battre ses craintes, Sara lui écrit la réponse par un seul e-mail à ses quatre lettres. Mais hésite à lui envoyer. Puis finalement, elle décide de guérir de cette douleur.

**E-mail**

_Gil,_

_Tu as agit comme un idiot. Oui c'est vrai ! Oui tu m'as fait souffrir et tu veux que je te pardonne. Je ne sais pas. Je suis têtue ! Tu le sais ! C'est vrai ! J'ai dit à Alicia que je ne veux pas te parler et ni te voir. Tu as brisé en mille morceau mon cœur. J'ai voulu me venger de toi en sortant avec un autre homme. Mais je n'y arrive plus. Mon cœur est mort le jour où tu me l'as brisé. Le tien, je m'en moques. Je ne sais vraiment pas si un jour, je pourrais te pardonner. Je ne suis plus la même. Je ne sais pas si un jour, je te reverrais ! Tu m'as tellement fait mal. Peut être qu'un jour, dans quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques années, je n'en sais rien. Tu veux devenir un ami ! Je ne sais pas seul le temps pourra me le dire ! Essayer pourquoi pas mais pas tout de suite !_

_Sara_

Un mois plus tard, alors que Sara ne s'y attendait pas Grissom a laissé un message à Sara sur sa boîte e-mal. 

Quelques mois plus tard, Sara reprend enfin le boulot. Elle commençait à trouver le temps long. À peine de retour, que son patron la convoque dans son bureau.

- Miss Sidle… Comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour ! Monsieur ! Je vais bien !

- Vous connaissez Las Vegas ?

- Non mais de nom oui ! … Pourquoi ?

- Un de vos ancien professeur m'a demandé d'envoyer une personne pour une enquête interne. Et j'ai pensé à vous !

- Un de mes anciens professeur…

- Oui ! Grissom !

Sara fronce les sourcils. Son patron le voit.

- Il m'a parlé de vous. Il aimerait que ce soit vous que j'envoie ! Je voulais vous en parler avant que vous partiez là-bas !

- Et si je ne veux pas partir !

- Sara ! J'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi !

Sara reconnaît cette voix. Elle est figée sur place. Il n'est pas là. Sara ne le voit pas. Grissom parle au téléphone.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Désolé pour le retard pour ce chapitre. Ma fille a été conduit en urgence à l'hôpital et elle vient juste de sortir.


	4. LA DÉCISION

_Auteur : SydneyWeaver_

_**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**_

_Sara S. & Gil Grissom._

_**Chapitre IV - La décision**_

_- Larry ! Peux-tu me laisser seul avec Miss Sara Sidle._

_- Bien sûr Gil ! Pas de problème !_

_- Moi ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Crie Sara à son patron. Et elle sait que Grissom a entendu._

_- Sidle ! C'est un ordre ! Vous allez parler au téléphone avec Gil Grissom toute seule. Vous êtes une grande fille !_

_- Mais moi je ne veux pas ! Qui dit que je veux y aller là-bas ! _

_- Sara ! Écoute ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je te fais confiance !_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le patron de Sara quitte son bureau et il laisse seul Sara au téléphone avec Grissom. Après un long moment de silence, Grissom sait que Sara est seule dans le bureau._

_- Sara ! Tu vas bien ! Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler !_

_- Je vais bien quand je ne pense pas à toi ! Euh…. Vous !_

_- Sara ! J'ai reçu ton e-mail !_

_- C'est bien et alors ! Je m'en moque ! Pour moi, vous ou tu comme vous voulez ! Je vous ai rayé de …_

_- Sara ! Tu peux me tutoyer comme tu l'as toujours fait !_

_- Je ne veux pas que tu me tutoies. Je ne ressens qu'une douleur dans mon être dès que je t'entends parler ou que j'entends ton nom !_

_- Sara ! J'ai toujours eu envie de te tutoyer ! … Met de côté ton amour propre ! Comment vas-tu sinon ?_

_- Facile à dire ! … Je ne suis pas toi ! … J'ai des sentiments moi ! _

_- Sara ! J'ai confiance à toi. J'ai besoin de toi… J'ai besoin de t'avoir à côté de moi. Dit-il tout bas._

_Sara n'a pas entendu la dernière phrase de Grissom._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Une jeune recrue a été touché par arme à feu pendant l'inspection d'une scène de crime. Je veux savoir pourquoi Warrick l'a laissée seule._

_- Warrick !_

_- Warrick Brown est un CSI level II._

_- Demande à une autre personne ! Demande à Alicia !_

_- Alicia est au FBI ! Je veux une enquête interne mais qui ne soit pas officielle. J'ai alors pensé à toi !_

_- Je travaille à San Francisco… Pas à Vegas !_

_- Je sais ! Ton patron m'a dit que tu adores voyager et je m'en souviens bien !_

_- Tu t'en souviens aussi que tu m'as brisé une partie de moi-même._

_- Oui ! Je m'en souviens ! … Je t'ai écris !_

_- Je sais ! Je les ai lu à mon retour de vacances !_

_- Tu étais en vacances !_

_- Oui ! Et alors !_

_- J'ai vu que tu es passé CSI Level II. Il y a pas longtemps._

_- Oui ! Et alors ! Dit elle en haussant le ton._

_- Sara ! Tu m'en veux toujours !_

_- Oui ! Je t'en veux ! …_

_- Je suis désolé ! Sara !_

_- J'ai lu tes lettres ! Je te signale !_

_- Viens m'aider dans mon affaire ! Et après, si tu veux ! Tu feras ce que tu veux ! Je te laisserais tranquille !_

_- J'ai eu des jumeaux de toi… Dit elle tout bas._

_Grissom n'a pas entendu la révélation de Sara. Ce qui arrange bien Sara._

_- Quoi ? Tu as dit quelques choses ! Sara !_

_- Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir ! Je le dirai à mon patron et il t'appellera sûrement._

_- Bon ! D'accord ! Je te laisse jusqu'à demain matin pour réfléchir à ma proposition !_

_- Sara ! À bien…_

_Sara raccroche le téléphone au nez de Grissom. Il n'a pas le temps de lui à bientôt ! Sara quitte le bureau de son patron. Elle essaye d'appeler sa meilleure amie. Sara se souvient qu'Alicia est en mission d'infiltration chez un dealer. _

_À ce moment là, à Vegas, dans le bureau du superviseur de l'équipe de nuit de la Police Scientifique, Gil Grissom défait de son nez, ses lunettes. Il a le regarde absent tout en étant présent. Grissom se rend de compte qu'il a vraiment fait du mal à Sara. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais ! J'en suis sûr ! Je l'ai perdu à tout jamais. Que faire ! J'ai besoin d'elle ! J'ai besoin qu'elle soit à mes côtés ! Je l'aime mais je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer comme ça. Que faire ! Se demande-t-il ? Grissom regarde autour de lui. Il essaye d'appeler sa fille mais elle ne répond pas. Alicia était la seule à sa connaissance qui peut faire changer d'avis à Sara. Mais tout à coup, il décroche son téléphone portable et compose un numéro connu à San Francisco._

_- Allô ! … Gil ! … C'est toi ! … Quoi ? … Tu as besoin de moi mais pourquoi ? … Pourquoi t'en veut-elle ? … C'est personnel ! … Mais j'ai besoin de savoir sinon je ne peux pas t'aider ! Tu la connais ! Elle est têtue comme une mule ! … ! Ah ! … Je comprends mieux ! Non ! Tu n'es pas un idiot mais presque ! … De rien ! Bon ! Écoute ! Je fais essayer mais je ne te garantis rien ! … Ok ! … À bientôt ! Gil !_

_Pendant ce temps là, en se dirigeant vers la sortie du laboratoire de la Police Scientifique de San Francisco, Sara se rend à son casier. Elle l'ouvre et découvre qu'Il y a une photo d'elle avec Gilbert Grissom à côté du pont le plus célèbre de sa ville. Elle veut la déchirer mais c'est trop dure ! Sara sent que les larmes commencent à arriver. Elle prend alors une grande aspiration comme d'habitude. Sara ferme son casier aussi sec. Puis elle se dirige vers le parking. Sa voiture l'attend. Elle a envie de dormir. Enfin essayer de dormir ! Mais Sara rencontre devant sa voiture son patron qui était là planté attendant une personne._

_- Mademoiselle ! Je dois vous parler en tête à tête._

_- Ah ! Bon ! Et…_

_- Je vous invite au restaurant ce midi. Il est 11 h 30._

_- Merci ! Mais je n'ai pas trop faim !_

_- Un restaurant rapide ! Alors !_

_- Bon ! D'accord !_

_Sara monte dans le véhicule de son patron. Il conduit son 4X4 noire dans un coin tranquille. Le patron arrête enfin son véhicule au parking du restaurant rapide. Ils entrent à l'intérieur. Le patron de Sara paie les deux repas. Sara choisit la table. Elle se pense des questions. Et finalement Sara se jette à l'eau._

_- Bon ! Vous m'avez invité ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ?_

_- Je n'ai pas le droit de manger avec mes subordonnés ! _

_- Si ! Vous pouvez ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! … Mais il y a une raison à cette invitation ! N'Est-ce pas !_

_- Oui ! C'est vrai ! Il y a une raison !_

_- Bon ! Je vous écoute !_

_- Je connais Grissom depuis l'université. J'ai fait mes classes avec lui et il est parti à Vegas._

_- Je ne veux pas parler de lui !_

_- Sara ! _

_- Vous m'appelez par mon prénom maintenant ! C'est nouveau ! … Je comprends ! Grissom vous a demandé de me parler pour que je me décide ! C'est ça !_

_- Oui et non !_

_- Alors pourquoi agissez-vous comme ça avec lui ?_

_- C'est personnel !_

_- Je le connais !_

_- Ah ! Oui ! Alors devinez !_

_- Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux, il y a quelque temps… un amour passionnel, réciproque mais dangereux pour vous deux ! Je pense aussi que Grissom est le père de vos enfants mais qu'il n'est pas au courant. Vous savez certainement qu'il était professeur et vous vous étiez une de ses étudiante et en plus qui est la meilleure amie de sa fille._

_Sara le regarde. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un autre personne était au courant de cette histoire entre une étudiante et son professeur._

_- Et qui vous a dit tout ça !_

_- Après que je vous ai laissé seule avec lui au téléphone… Et que vous lui avez raccroché au nez ! … Il me l'a raconté à sa façon… Sauf pour les enfants ! J'ai deviné tout seul ! Je suis un CSI Level III !_

_- Bravo ! … Bon ! Je n'ai vraiment plus faim ! … Merci ! … Je rentre chez moi ! … Je fais appeler un taxi !_

_- Non ! Vous allez écouter !_

_- Je suis obligé ! … C'est ça ! … C'est un ordre !_

_- Oui !_

_- Bon ! Je vous écoute !_

_- Si vous partez à Vegas, deux mois plus tard, vous serez CSI Level III !_

_- Et si je ne parts pas !_

_- Vous resterez CSI Level II jusqu'à vos 100 affaires résolus dans un délai de trois mois !_

_- Vous me menacez !_

_- Non ! Je vous donne une occasion pour votre carrière et pour régler votre problème avec Grissom !_

_- Mon problème avec lui, il ne sera jamais réglé ! … Vous le savez !_

_- Allez ! Réfléchissez cet après midi ! … Je vous mets au congé jusqu'à 20 h… Après soit que vous partez à Vegas ou soit que vous revenez en sachant ce que je vous réserve !_

_- Je ne travaille pas ce soir !_

_- Vous avez jusqu'à demain matin pour réfléchir de tout façon ! Je sais que vous allez prendre la meilleure décision pour vous-même._

_Larry Austin raccompagne Sara à sa voiture. Elle pénètre dans sa voiture en colère après son patron et après elle-même. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara arrive enfin chez elle, dans son petit appartement. Elle regarde les photos de ses enfants. Ils lui manquent terriblement. Les parents adoptifs sont partis vivre Vegas. Loin d'elle mais près de Grissom. Sara pose les clés de sa voiture à côté des photos de ses deux trésors. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain. Sara prend une douche. Un souvenir lui revient en tête. Elle était avec Grissom. Sara se sentait heureuse à ce moment là mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps. Une fois sorti de la douche, elle entre dans sa chambre prendre des vêtements propres. Dans chaque pièce de son appartement, il y a des photos de ses enfants. Il est bientôt 15 h, Sara essaye de nouveau de joindre Alicia mais sans succès. Elle décide de lui laisser un message._

_- Alicia ! … C'est Sara ! … Je voulais te parler mais tu n'es pas disponible pour le moment. Je te rappellerais plus tard. C'est très important ! … J'ai besoin de te parler ! Alicia ! Dès que tu peux appel moi ou écrit moi par e-mail. Bye Sara._

_Sara essaye de s'endormir mais c'est très dure ! D'un côté, elle veut le rejoindre mais de l'autre, elle lui en veut. Après quelques heures de batailles de réflexion, une idée lui traverse la tête soudainement. Et si elle démissionnait de son travail à la Police Scientifique de San Francisco mais pour aller où au FBI peut-être ! Sara se dit qu'Alicia l'aidera sûrement. Mais elle aime son métier. Sur un coup de tête, et surtout parce que ses enfants sont à Vegas, elle envoie un e-mail à Grissom pour lui annoncer sa décision._

_**E-mail**_

_Objet : Affaire Interne sur Mr Warrick Brown._

_Gil,_

_Ok j'arrive dès que je trouve une place sur un vol en direction de Vegas. Je repars dès que j'ai fini cette affaire. Ok !_

_Sara_

Pendant ce temps, à Vegas, dans le laboratoire de la Police Scientifique, Grissom reçoit le message de Sara. Il est heureux car la femme qu'il aime, la femme de sa vie vient. Il se dit qu'il fera tout son possible pour qu'elle reste près de lui après cette affaire. Il joint son pote de l'université qui est encore le patron de Sara.

- Larry ! Fais-moi transférer Sara Sidle définitivement à Vegas.

- Gil ! Je ne sais pas si elle vient à Vegas.

- Oui ! Elle vient ! Je viens d'avoir sa réponse !

- Bon ! Mais il me manquera une personne moi après !

- Larry ! Tu me devais pas mal de service !

- Je t'en ai donné un tout à l'heure en lui parlant !

- C'est bien ! Mais j'ai besoin d'un autre !

- Bon ! Ok ! Je te faxe son transfert mais attention à sa réaction dès qu'elle va apprendre qu'elle doit rester à Vegas. Et que tu lui as fait ça dans son dos.

- Oui ! … Je sais… Elle a un caractère de cochon mais…

- Tu l'aimes depuis le premier jour !

- J'ai besoin d'un CSI comme elle ici à Vegas !

- Ok ! Résout tes problèmes avec elle par la même occasion ! … Allez bye ! Et à bientôt.

- Larry ! …

- Gil ! Écoute ! Réglez vos différents ! Et je suis sûr qu'après tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! … Je te connais ! Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile ! Gil prend ton courage à deux mains et dit lui tout !

Le soir arrive. Grissom est toujours dans son bureau. Catherine est venue plusieurs fois lui dire de rentrer chez lui durant l'après midi. Il attendait la réponse de Sara. Grissom avait peur. Grissom pense à Sara. Son cœur batte terriblement. Son corps réclame Sara. Il est chaud en lui. Les sentiments pour Sara se sont agrandis. Il l'aime. Il est sur que Sara est la femme de sa vie mais la peur le paralyse. Et Grissom se dit :

« Je fais revoir Sara ! Ma Sara ! C'est vraiment exceptionnel ! Elle a un sale caractère. Je l'aime tellement ! … Ah ! Les femmes ! »

À ce moment là, Catherine Willows frappe à la porte. Elle voit que Grissom n'a toujours pas remarqué sa présence !

- Alors ! On pense à une femme ! …

- Quoi ?

- Tu penses à quelques choses !

- Non ! Je me repose !

- Tu as une façon bizarre de te reposer.

Grissom allait répliquer mais son téléphone sonne. Celui de Catherine sonne également. Ils se regardent. Catherine pense dans sa tête.

« Toi, mon garçon, tu me caches quelques choses. Je suis sûre que tu pensais à une femme. Je le sens ! Je serais qui s'est de tout façon ! »

**À suivre….**

a/n : Désolé pour le retard. Problème de connexion à Internet ce mois-ci. Je ne sais pas encore combien il aura des chapitres en tout. Le chapitre 5 est en préparation ainsi que le chapitre 6. J'ai fait quelques changement dans les chapitres 1, 2 et 3.

--


	5. LE VOL VERS UNE AUTRE VIE

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre V - Le Vol vers une autre vie.**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Sara se prépare pour son vol en direction de Las Vegas. Elle décide d'appeler Ghoster mais c'est le répondeur.

- Allô ! … C'est Sara Sidle ! … Je suis à Vegas pour quelques jours… Je passerais faire une petite visite soit ce soir ou soit un autre jour ! Ne sachant pas quoi dire à un répondeur, je vous embrasse !

Sara prend ses affaires et tout ce qu'elle aura besoin pour Vegas et elle se dirige vers l'aéroport. Son vol est dans une heure. Sara décide d'appeler Alicia.

- Allo ! Alicia !

- Sara ! Mm ! Bonjour ! … J'ai reçu ton message ! … Alors !

- Tu dors !

- Non ! … Je te parle là !

- Tu dormais !

- Oui ! … Dans les bras d'un étalon !

- Oh ! … Désolé pour t'avoir réveiller !

- C'est pas grave ! Quoi de neuf ?

- Je parts quelques jours pour Vegas ! … Ton père m'appelait pour une affaire interne.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus le voir !

- Oui ! Je sais ! Scott et Shania sont à Vegas. Je vais là-bas pas pour ton père mais pour eux ! De toute façon, je reviens à San Francisco dans quelques jours !

- Ok ! Embrasse Scott et Shania de ma part… Mon étalon vient de se réveiller ! Allez ! Bye

- Bye ! Alicia !

Sara achète un journal. Il y a un article sur Vegas. Il est mentionné qu'une jeune recrue s'est faite tirer dessus par un suspect. Elle se dit en lisant l'article.

« C'est cette affaire que je dois résoudre. »

_« Mademoiselles, Madames, Messieurs, les passagers du vol Delta Airlines 977 pour Las Vegas sont prier de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement numéro 5. Merci ! »_

Pendant ce temps, à Las Vegas, dans le laboratoire de la Police Scientifique, Grissom regarde la liste des passagers du vol 977 « San Francisco-Las Vegas). Il regarde que Sara s'est bien enregistrée. Le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit a le sourire aux lèvres. Sa Sara arrive pour l'aider.

À ce moment là, dans l'aéroport de San Francisco, Sara se rend à la porte numéro 5 mais avant il y a les mesures de sécurités. Une fois, ses derniers de passer. Elle fait la queue pour monter dans l'avion. Sara se trouve en première classe. C'est le département de la Police Scientifique qui a payé la place. Elle se trouve à côté d'un homme qu'elle a déjà vu dans un vol, le « Boston-Miami ». Il l'a reconnaît mais pas elle.

- Sara Sidle ! … C'est ça !

- Oui ! … C'est ça ! Pourquoi ? … On se connaît !

L'avion décolle à ce moment là. Les hôtesses vont les gestes de sécurités que peu de gens regarde. Sara et l'homme discute toujours pendant le décollage.

- Oui ! Nous nous sommes rencontré sur le vol Delta Airlines, Vol 1109, Boston-Miami, Mars 1993. Je suis Ken Fuller !

- « Boston-Miami » … Oui ! … Je m'en souviens ! … Et ! Sara sourit et ses yeux pétillent de malices.

Ken lui rend son sourire.

- Je m'en souviens aussi !

- Il y a des quoi ? Et…

- Je suis marié, il y a deux ans mais depuis j'ai divorcé. Il a été prononcé il y a quelques mois. Je vis maintenant entre San Francisco et Las Vegas. J'ai un petit garçon. Et vous Sara !

- Moi ! Je suis criminologiste à la Police Scientifique de San Francisco et j'ai deux magnifiques enfants. Je suis célibataire. Je vis dans la ville où j'ai grandi. C'est San Francisco.

- Pourquoi vous allez à Las Vegas ?

- Je vais voir mes enfants et je dois enquêter sur une affaire.

- Vous êtes séparer avec le père de vos enfants ?

- Oui ! Nous avons jamais vécu ensemble mais nous ne nous voyons plus depuis un moment.

- Ils vous manquent !

- Scott et Shania ! Oh ! Oui !

- Mon fils, je l'ai appelais Gus. Mais je ne le vois qu'une fois par mois à cause d'un juge.

Sara le regarde. Elle est triste pour lui.

- Je mets en vente mon appartement à Las Vegas. Si vous le voulez il est à vous ?

- Merci ! Je ne reste pas à Las Vegas !

- Comme ça vous serez à côté de vos enfants !

- Merci ! Je fais réfléchir ! Merci d'avoir penser à ça !

- De rien ! Vous écoutez !

- C'est un peu mon métier ! Écouter ! Regarder ! Relever ! C'est mon métier ! … Euh ! Écoutez ! Je dois aller aux toilettes là ! Je vous abandonne quelques minutes. Ok !

- Ok ! Pas te problème ! À tout à l'heure !

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans l'appareil presque tout le monde dort. Ken se demande si ça pourrait recommencer. Il se dirige vers les même toilettes que Sara. Cette dernière sort. Elle tombe nez à nez avec ce Ken comme il y a des années, dans un vol. Ken prend une respiration et demande à Sara.

- J'ai envie de recommencer avec vous dans cet avion.

- Envie de quoi ?

- Vous savez ! …

Sara reste bouche-bée. Ses pulsions reviennent aussi c'est vrai l'altitude joue un rôle pense t'elle dans sa tête.

- Il y a du monde qui ne dort pas !

- Personne peut nous voir ! Rien que cinq minutes. Comme sur le vol Boston-Miami, en 1993.

- Bon ! Ok !

Pendant l'acte sexuel, Sara pense à Grissom. Elle met alors tout son cœur. La dernière fois qu'elle a fait l'amour avec son cœur était avec Grissom. Sa réponse s'est pour se venger de Gilbert Grissom. Elle tient là sa revanche. Pense t-elle ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara sort en premier des toilettes. Elle s'oriente vers sa place. Ken sort quelques minutes plus tard et se dirige aussi à sa place. Personne n'a rien vu. Les deux jeunes gens se regardent et sourient. Leurs yeux pétillent.

L'aéroport de Las Vegas est à vue. L'avion descente doucement. Les roues sortent et touchent la piste. L'avion est maintenant sur la piste et il ralentit. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion arrive à la porte de débarquement. Les passagers quittent leur place et sortent leur bagages. Ils quittent l'avion. Sara est derrière Ken. Elle le regarde. Sara est prêt à prendre un taxi quand Ken lui fait signe de monter dans sa voiture. Il la conduit à l'appartement.

- Sara ! Je repars dans deux heures. Je vais voir mon fils et je repars. Si vous voulez l'appartement. Un coup de téléphone et il est à vous.

- Combien vous en voulez pour l'appartement ?

- Rien !

- Rien ! C'est génial !

- Vous me demandez pas pourquoi ?

- Je me pensais la question ?

- Je ne peux pas oublier les deux vols avec vous !

Sara et Ken rigolent. Ils arrivent à l'appartement enfin. Ken donne les clés à Sara et il part voir son fils. Sara le regarde partir.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Ce chapitre est court. Je sais. Dans les prochains chapitres, il aura des flash-back (car je ne donne pas assez de détaille) je réservais les détailles pour les flash-back). Je suis portant une fan GSR. Mais je pense que Sara a le droit d'avoir eu des relations avant de revoir Grissom.

--


	6. L'INFIDÉLITÉ

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre VI - L'infidélité**

Sara est dans son nouveau appartement. Elle range ses affaires dans les armoires que Ken Fuller, lui a laissé. Sara regarde autour d'elle son nouveau appartement. Il y a le téléphone. Elle compose le numéro des Ghoster. Sara laisse encore un message. Elle a faim. Sara regarde l'annuaire et trouve de bonne adresse pour manger. La meilleure amie d'Alicia sort de sa nouvelle adresse. Le restaurant se trouve pas loin des Ghoster. Avant de partir, elle essaye de joindre Grissom mais sans succès. Sara sort de chez elle. Elle ferme à clé son appartement. En route, Sara fait des doubles des clés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara arrive enfin au restaurant. Elle prend son plat préféré depuis l'université de Berkeley. Sara mange doucement et elle voit Alison passer avec un landau. Sara se précipite dehors et appelle son amie.

- Alison ! C'est Sara !

- Sara ! Tu es à Vegas !

- Oui ! C'est pour une affaire ! … J'ai un appartement ici depuis quelques heures !

- Oh ! … Regarde comment ils dorment.

- Oui ! Ils sont mignons !

- Shania a les yeux bleus et elle est châtain. Scott est châtain et a les yeux noisettes avec un reflet bleu.

- Leur père a les yeux bleus.

- Tu m'en as jamais parlé !

- Je n'aime pas trop parler de lui. … il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais pas assez pour risquer sa carrière. Alors il a fait tout son possible pour briser en mille morceaux mon cœur. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Il était trop tard pour mon médecin. Mais dans une clinique privée non !

- Trop tard pourquoi ?

- Tu sais que je suis contre l'avortement. Mais j'ai pensé à avorter. Émit Sara sur un ton morose à Alison.

- Tu as bien fait ! Sara ! Tu as fait le bon choix ! … Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Sara ! Il est au courant qu'il est papa !

- Non ! Il ne sait pas ! De tout façon, je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt.

- Ah ! Ok ! Je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Merci !

- Tu étais seul ! Enceinte ! Personne qui pouvait t'aider ! … Mm ! Sara ! Il faut que je te parle ? J'ai un problème avec les enfants !

- Un problème ! Lequel !

- Je suis enceinte et Ike n'est pas bien en ce moment !

- Tu es enceinte ! Je croyais que tu ne pouvais en avoir ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui est stérile. C'est Ike !

- Oh ! … Pour Shania et Scott ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

- C'est toi ! Leur vrai mère !

- Oui ! Je sais ! Mais Comptez-vous faire d'eux ?

- On divorce !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu. Avec Ike, c'est fini ! On divorce !

Sara hausse les sourcils. Elle allait demander pourquoi quand Alison lui déclare sur un ton de honte.

- Je l'ai trompé avec son meilleur ami.

- Ouille !

- Le père du bébé travaille avec moi ! … Sara ! Je ne sais pas pour tes enfants ! … Dans un premier temps, il vaudra certainement que tu t'en occupes ! Car je ne pense pas qu'Ike veut les garder !

- Attend ! Tu veux que je m'en occupe !

- Oui !

- Ike a son mot à dire dans cette histoire !

- Tu as connu Alison avant moi ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'Alison !

- Tu es sûre !

- Oui ! Bon ! Écoute ! Si tu as des problèmes de baby-sitter, je peux te dépanner ! … Je suis ton amie !

Sara soupir.

- Sara ! Tu as qu'à appeler Ike pour demander ! Si il veut te les rendre je serais ravis pour toi ! … Ce sont tes enfants ! … Bon ! Sara ! Je dois partir alors à bientôt !

- Alison ! Attend ! Voici mon adresse et mon téléphone.

Alison prend la carte de visite de Sara. Elles se quittent. Sara retourne manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara décide d'appeler Ike au sujet de Scott et Shania. Ike décroche.

- Salut Ike ! … C'est Sara ! … Sara Sidle ! … Je suis à Vegas en ce moment… J'ai laissé des messages chez vous… Ah ! Oui ! Je suis au courant depuis aujourd'hui. … Et pour Scott et Shania que comptes-tu faire ? … Ok ! … Oui ! Je sais ! J'ai eu Alison dans la rue il y a quelques minutes. … C'est cool de ta part !

Après, toujours dans le restaurant, Sara essaye de nouveau de joindre Grissom.

- Salut ! Sara !

- Salut ! Grissom !

- Tu es arrivée !

- Oui ! Je mange et…

- Tu es passé au laboratoire ?

- Non ! Je mange.

- D'accord ! Passe au laboratoire pour remplir les formulaires et tu pourras faire ton enquête. Tu devrais voir Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes…

- Grissom ! Je sais mener une enquête ! Je te signale !

- Tu n'es plus une étudiante !

- Oui ! Je ne suis plus une étudiante !

Sara regarde autour d'elle. En entendant Grissom lui dire qu'elle n'est plus une étudiante. Le souvenir du largage refait surface. Les larmes commencent à couler sur le visage de Sara. À l'autre bout du téléphone, Grissom sait qu'il a dit quelques choses qui fait mal à Sara. Il pense qu'avec le temps tout reviendra dans l'ordre.

- Bon ! Sara ! Je te laisse ! Merci d'avoir appeler à ton arrivée ! On se voit tout à l'heure !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Ce chapitre est court aussi. Je suis désolée. Comme toujours ma fille est prioritaire… J'écris dès que j'ai le temps.

Qu'est ce qu'a dit Ike à Sara ? … Grissom sera-t-il un jour l'existence de ses enfants ? Comment Sara va-t-elle réagir au sujet de sa mutation ?

Ne pas hésiter à m'envoyer des reviews et des messages.

--


	7. FLASHBACK

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre VII - Flash-Back**

Sara ne fait pas tout de suite ce que Grissom lui a demandé. Elle se rend chez Ike pour les enfants. Sara sonne à la porte. Ike lui ouvre. Il laisse Sara entrer chez lui. Ike discute quelques minutes avec Sara. Ils se mettent d'accord pour le bien des enfants. Sara sort de chez Ike pour se rendre au laboratoire de la Police Scientifique. Elle est accueille pour Judy.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Sara Sidle, du laboratoire de San Francisco ! Grissom m'a demandé de passer !

- Oui ! Je suis au courant ! Moi ! C'est Judy !

- Bonjour Judy !

- Bonjour ! Voici les formulaires pour pénétrer dans la labo. Il me faut aussi une photo récente de vous.

- Voilà la photo et … J'ai fini avec le formulaire !

- Vous êtes bien célibataire, et vous avez deux enfants. … Ils sont très jeunes. Grissom m'en n'a pas parlé ! Oh ! Je vois que vous avez une adresse en ville.

- Je garde ma vie privée pour moi ! Il ne sait pas que j'ai des enfants. Il ne le sera jamais ! ... Je l'espère !

- Il le sera ! … Il lit les dossiers.

Sara hausse les sourcils. Puis elle demande.

- D'ailleurs ! Il est où ?

- Sur une scène de crime dans le centre de Vegas. … Vous voulez y aller ?

- Oui ! Pour lui dire que j'ai trouvé le labo. Et pour parler en priorité pourquoi il m'a appelé à l'aider.

- Bon ! Voici l'adresse ! … Sur le parking, il y a une voiture qui vous attend !

- Pardon !

- Il vous a réservé une voiture !

Sara hausse les sourcils. Elle se dit :

« Il est vraiment imprévisible. Pourquoi cette voiture ? Je ne reste pas longtemps ? Mais dans un autre côté, je pourrais chercher les enfants après le travail ! ».

Tout en réfléchissant aux enfants, Sara ne voit pas Ike qui lui faisait des signes de la main. Ce dernier était prés de la scène de crime. Tout à coup, Sara redescend sur terre. Elle remarque Ike sur le côté. Sara garde sa nouvelle voiture dans une ruelle éclairée. Elle sort de l'auto et se dirige vers Ike.

- Re-salut Ike ! …

- Re-salut Sara ! … J'ai su que tu allais venir ici car il y a Grissom.

- Grissom !

- Je sais que tu as eu une aventure avec lui quand tu étais étudiante à San Francisco !

- Tu ne le connais pas !

- Si ! Je le connais bien !

- Depuis quand ? Tu le connais !

- Avant de rencontrer Alison, j'ai suivi des cours de Grissom. Il était ennuyeux.

- Il est toujours !

- Et je n'ai pas suivi ses conseils !

- Le boulot d'abord puis la vie après !

- Non !

- Ah ! Bon !

- Passons ! …

- Oui !

- Je sais que c'est lui, le père de Scott et Shania. Il n'est pas au courant n'est ce pas !

- Tu crois que c'est lui, le père ! … C'est ça ! Crie Sara à Ike, en bougeant ses bras de toutes parts.

- Oui !

- Bon ! Ok ! Je ne fais pas te mentir ! … C'est bien lui ! … Mais il m'a brisé mon cœur et je ne peux pas oublier le mal qui m'a fait !

- Pourtant ! C'est un de tes ami !

- Ami ! … Non ! Tu rêves ! … Je suis ici car il me l'a demandé.

- Il te l'a demandé ! Et tu as accepté !

- Oui ! Et alors ! … À San Francisco, j'étais chargé de faire des enquêtes internes lors de ma première année. Il l'a dû l'apprendre par mon patron. Il est ami avec lui de tout façon.

- Je crois qu'il a autre chose !

- Non !

- Peut-être pas pour toi mais pour lui !

- Ah ! C'est une autre histoire ! Il est imprévisible !

- Sara ! Écoute ! Les enfants ont maintenant deux ans !

- Je sais ! Mon histoire avec lui est terminé ! J'ai tiré un trait, un long trait sur lui. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'à Berkeley. Je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureuse de lui !

- Ne dit jamais, jamais !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne connais pas cette expression ! Toi, le génie de Berkeley !

- Si mais ma décision est prise !

Ils arrêtent de parler tout à coups. Ike et Sara écoutent les applaudissements. Ils se regardent et sourient. Après les adieux, Sara quitte Ike sans se retourner. Ce dernier la regarde partir. Il trouve un certain charme à Sara qu'Alison n'a pas. Tout à coup, il remarque que Grissom est toujours là. Ike commence à être jaloux de lui. Il se dirige vers la voiture de Sara. Il laisse un mot sur le pare-brise. Ike regarde comment Sara épier Grissom. Il se dit.

« Sara doit être partager en ce moment entre l'amour et la haine envers cet homme qui l'a rendu heureuse et qu'il lui a brisé le cœur en mille morceaux. Mais je suis sûr au fond de son cœur, qu'elle l'aime toujours. L'amour est bizarre par moment. Je suis sûr que je fais le bon choix pour leurs enfants. Elle est d'accord avec moi. C'est un bon début. Je crois que je fais mettre au courant ce Grissom de sa paternité.»

Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres de là, Sara sent que des yeux l'espionnent. Mais elle ne fait rien paraître. Sara regarde Grissom et son cœur s'emballe. Elle ferme ses yeux. Un souvenir lui revient.

_Flash-back__ 1_

_Ils se trouvent tous les deux dans une salle de bain, ils sont nus. Ils se regardent. La bouche de Grissom se raccroche de celle de Sara. Et ils se retrouvent au lit pour un long moment. Elle était heureuse mais après au dîner ! Tout était fini !_

Sara ouvre les yeux à ce moment là. Elle sent que son cœur s'emballe mais souffre. Les larmes aux yeux commencent à apparaître. Sara prend un mouchoir avec les initiales GG. Elle les regardent un autre souvenir lui revient.

_Flash-back__ 2_

_Grissom lui a donné son mouchoir car elle avait éternuer en moment de s'habiller pour aller à la conférence. Elle se souvient qu'elle a attrapé froid quand elle est resté nue dans la salle de bain plusieurs minutes avant l'entré de Grissom dans la salle de bain._

Sara soupir. Son esprit est vocalisé sur Grissom alors qu'elle a décidé de tirer un trait sur lui pour ne plus souffrir mais ses souvenirs qui remontent lui vont mal. Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres d'Ike, Sara a la sensation d'être encore espionner. Mais elle ne fait rien paraître. Sara finit par se décider de dire à Grissom qu'elle est arrivée et prête pour l'enquête interne. Sara décide de s'avancer. À peine fait un pied vers la scène de crime que le cœur de Sara s'affole. La température de son corps augmente. Elle fait attraction de son désir. Dés que Grissom a entendu la voix de Sara. Son cœur s'est emballé. La température est monté en flèche. Il dois penser à autre chose. Après quelques minutes de discutions avec Grissom, Sara part en direction de sa voiture. Elle ne sait pas que Grissom l'a regarde partir. Mais elle le sent. Pendant ce temps, il se pose des questions oubliant qu'il se trouve sur une scène de crime.

« Pourquoi je lui ai demandé de venir. J'ai brisé nos cœur. Pourquoi j'ai demandé son transfert. Je suis fou. Je suis toujours fou amoureux d'elle mais je dois me reprendre. Je n'ai pas le droit ! »

À ce moment, Sara se pose aussi des questions.

« Pourquoi mon cœur bat toujours aussi fort pour lui ? Il m'a pourtant fait du mal ! Je suis dans la ville du péché. Je peux peut-être avec une autre liaison avec lui, une court. De toute façon, il ne sait rien au sujet des enfants ! »

**À suivre…**

a/n : Ce chapitre est court aussi. Je suis désolée. Comme toujours ma fille est prioritaire… J'écris dès que j'ai le temps un peu chaque jour. Le mois d'Octobre j'entre dans une école pour une nouvelle formation alors il y aura peut-être plusieurs chapitres à mettre sur le net.

Qu'est ce qu'a écrit Ike à Sara ? Grissom sera-t-il un jour l'existence de ses enfants ? Qui va dire à Sara qu'elle est mutée à Vegas ? Comment Sara va-t-elle réagir au sujet de sa mutation ?

Ne pas hésiter à m'envoyer des reviews et des messages.

--


	8. LA TRAHISON

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre VIII - La trahison**

Après avoir rencontrer Catherine Willows, Sara part interroger Warrick Brown. L'explication de ce dernier est bizarre pour Sara. Elle est sûre qu'il lui a menti. Pendant son enquête interne, elle croise rarement Grissom. Ce dernier est trop occupé avec son affaire pense la californienne. Mais elle a tord. Grissom n'arrête pas de penser à l'enquête de Sara et aussi à cette dernière.

« Pourquoi je pense toujours à elle ? Mes sentiments n'ont toujours pas changé pour elle ? Pourquoi ? »

Grissom quitte son bureau. Il part à la recherche de Sara. Il veut savoir si Sara s'en sort. Grissom sait que Sara ne sera pas contente mais il veut la voir. Le sourire de Sara lui manque terriblement. Il la voit dans la salle de repos. Elle est seule mais déjà Grissom remarque que Greg tourne autour de sa Sara. Il est un peu jaloux.

- Dit ! Greg ! Tu n'as pas des analyses à faire ?

- Oui ! J'y vais ! Grissom !

Grissom regarde partir Greg. Sara a regardé la scène. Elle sourit. Sara observe Grissom. Il la fixe. Elle l'observe. Un match est entrain de jouer entre les deux ex-amants.

- Grissom ! Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi !

- Moi ! Oui ! Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelle.

- J'ai appris que Holly Gibbs est morte.

- Oui !

- Je suis désolée !

- Tu n'es pour rien ! Sara.

- Pour l'instant, Brown a fait une énorme erreur !

- Ok ! … Sara tient moi au courant !

- D'accord !

- Sara ! Si je t'invitais à dîner. Tu me remettrais ton rapport à ce moment-là ? Non ! C'est une bonne idée !

Sara le regard. Elle est très surprise. Sara lui sourit.

- Grissom ! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas libre ce soir ?

- Ah ! Bon ! … Tu seras avec qui ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Répond t-elle à Grissom.

Son ancien amant la regarde. Sara se met à lui sourire. Son sourire qui tient tête à Grissom. Ce dernier baisse la tête. Il sait pourquoi Sara est comment ça avec lui. 

- Sara ! S'il te plaît ! … C'est juste pour le boulot ! Rien d'autre ! Je sais la première fois j'ai vraiment très mal agi avec toi !

En l'écoutant, Sara le regarde. Elle essaye de lire dans les yeux de cet homme qui lui a fait du mal. Mais les sentiments d'amour et de haine sont là aussi.

- Oui ! Tu as raison là ! Tu as vraiment agi comme un idiot. Mais je ne suis pas là pour me faire du mal avec cette histoire banale.

- Banale !

- Oui ! … Tu es très doué pour faire du mal aux personnes qui ne sont pas du même sexe que toi ! … J'ai ma source ! D'après mon expérience avec toi, elle a tout à fait raison !

- Alicia ! 

- C'est toi que le dit !

- Sara ! … Alors pour la remise du rapport dans un restaurant de ton choix ?

- Tu es vraiment têtu !

- Oui ! … Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit oui !

Sara est bouche bée.

- Ok ! Grissom ! Tu as gagné ! …

- Merci ! Sara.

Grissom quitte Sara. Il se dirige vers son bureau. Sara le regarde partir et sa crainte refait surface. Quelques heures plus tard, Sara quitte les locaux de la Police Scientifique. Elle se rend chez elle. Après une douche bien chaude et des vêtements propres, Sara se rend chez Ike mais elle ne trouve personne. Sara tourne en rond. Elle décide de rentrer chez elle.

À ce moment là, au laboratoire de la Police Scientifique, Grissom reçoit dans son bureau, un homme étrange.

- Bonsoir ! Vous êtes Gil Grissom !

- Oui ! C'est moi ! Et vous ?

- Je suis Ike Ghoster !

- Bonsoir ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je fais vous raconter une historie ?

- Je n'ai pas trop le temps. 

- Mais si …

- Je vous écoute !

- C'est l'histoire, un professeur de Berkeley qui a une relation intime avec une de ses étudiante. Cette dernière est la meilleure amie de sa fille. Cela ne dure que quelques heures ! Quelques mois plus tard, elle apprend qu'elle est enceinte mais décide de garder et de ne rien dire au père de son enfant, pardon ! De ses enfants ! …

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! …

- J'y arrive ! … Je continue mon histoire et vous allez comprendre. Dès la rupture, l'étudiante quitte l'université. Quelques mois plus tard, elle met au monde deux enfants. Scott & Shania Sidle. Ce nom vous dit quelques choses !

- Sara !

- Oui !

- Sara n'a pas d'enfant !

- Avez-vous écouté mon histoire ?

- Oui !

- Alors vous avez compris ! … Le pire c'est qu'elle aime toujours ce professeur. Et c'est vous ! … Et vous savez quoi ? Alicia, votre fille connaît l'existant de Scott & Shania.

- Attendez ! Vous voulez me dire que Sara a deux enfants. Qu'elle les a eu lors de notre liaison à Berkeley. Et que ma propre fille sait que je suis d'après votre histoire le père des enfants de Sara. C'est bien ça !

- Oui ! C'est ça ! …

Grissom a le regarde vide. Il est entrain de réfléchir.

- Attendez un peu !

- Vous voulez une photo de vos enfants !

- Sara me l'aurait dit ?

- Vous en êtes sûr ! N'oubliait pas que vous avez brisé son cœur. Elle ne vous a pas parlé tout de suite. Vous avez deux enfants de Sara Sidle. La femme que vous aimez toujours mais le fait que vous avez été son professeur, que vous avez une différence d'âge. Etc…

- Alicia est au courant de ça !

- Oui ! … Bon ! Je vous quitte car Sara doit revenir chercher vos enfants et les emmener chez elle. Maintenant c'est elle qui s'occupe d'eux car je suis en divorce avec son épouse.

Ike quitte le bureau de Grissom. Il sait que Sara va pas approuver sa trahison. Mais Ike se dit.

« Grissom sait la vérité. Sara ne lui a rien dit. »

Pendant ce temps, Grissom demande à Judy t'emmener le dossier d'inscription de Sara. Il découvre que les enfants sont noté. Il n'en revient pas. Sara ne lui a rien dit. Alicia ne lui a rien dit. Son esprit est entrain de réfléchir. Il sera tout ce soir, au dîner avec Sara. Mais Catherine Willows frappe à la porte.

- Grissom ! … Vous êtes toujours sur Terre ?

- Ah ! Catherine ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Nous manquons d'effectif que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je fais demander à Sara de rester avec nous ?

- Quoi ? … Elle !

- Oui ! … Il y a un problème !

- Non ! … Vous êtes bizarre dès que vous pensez à elle ! Il y a eu quelques choses entre vous ?

- Non ! Rien !

- Ouais ! C'est ça !

Catherine ne croit pas Grissom mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de vie privée. Elle quitte le bureau de Grissom. Ce dernier est toujours entrain de passer à Sara, et aux enfants maintenant !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Ce chapitre est court aussi. Je suis désolée. Comme toujours ma fille est prioritaire… J'écris dès que j'ai le temps un peu chaque jour. Il aura des flash back dans un ou deux chapitres.

Qu'est ce qu'a écrit Ike à Sara ? Comment Sara va-t-elle réagir au sujet de sa mutation ? Comment Sara va-t-elle apprendre de la trahison d'Ike et comment va-t-elle réagir ? Grissom va-t-il crier sur Sara ou sur Alicia ou même les deux ?

Attention : Bientôt je serais en formation. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais internet. Alors je posterais que le week end.

Ne pas hésiter à m'envoyer des reviews et des messages.

--


	9. BABYDAYNIGHT

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre IX - BabyDayNight**

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement de Sara, cette dernière est entrain de finir son rapport. Son ordinateur portable est allumé. Elle est un peu énervée à cause de la réflexion de Grissom. La radio de Sara est aussi allumée. Elle l'écoute d'une oreille. Il y a une chanson qui lui résonne dans la tête « _Listen to Your Heart_ » de Roxette. Un groupe suédois qu'Alicia adore.

« Écoute ton cœur ! Facile à dire ! Mon cœur est partagé par deux sentiments : l'amour et la haine. Tout ça à cause d'un homme qui n'arrête pas de m'énerver dès qu'il me fait… »

Elle s'arrête de parler à elle-même à cause d'un appel téléphonique et Sara prend le téléphone. Puis elle regarde qui s'est ?

- Sara ! C'est Ike !

- Où étais-tu ? … Je suis allée tout à l'heure chez toi mais tu n'y étais pas ?

- Je sais ! Je suis allé emmener Scott & Shania à la garderie. Elle est ouverte 24h/24, 7j/7.

- C'est bien ça pour moi !

- Oui ! J'ai toute de suite penser à toi !

- Merci !

- As-tu un stylo dans le coin ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors note ! BabyDayNight, 1785 RoadStreep, Las Vegas.

- Ok ! … Il y a un numéro de téléphone !

- Ouais ! Mais je ne le connais pas ! … Mais ils ont une adresse e-mail et même un site.

- Ok ! Et c'est ?

- et dois les contacter par e-mail d'abord.

- Ok ! Merci ! … Ike ! Ils ne font pas me les rendre !

- Si ! Ils savent que tu es leur mère ! Tu as la garde ! Je leur ai donné une photo de toi !

- Ok ! Au revoir !

- Euh ! … Sara ! Je quitte Vegas pour toujours !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai pris cette décision tout à l'heure ! … Sara ! C'est mon choix ! De toute façon, tu vas me maudire.

- De quoi tu parles !

- Tu le seras bientôt ! … Ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai fait ça pour le bien de tout le monde.

Et il raccroche laissant Sara dans le vague. À peine la ligne de Sara libre que le téléphone vibre à nouveau. Elle regarde l'identité. C'est Alicia !

- Alicia ! Salut !

- Alors ! Comme ça ! Tu quittes San Francisco pour Las Vegas !

- Juste pour quelques jours !

- Sara… Je suis au FBI. J'ai des sources.

- Que veux-tu me dire !

- Ton patron du labo à San Francisco t'a transféré définitivement à Las Vegas !

- Quoi ?

Sara est estomaqué. Sa respiration devenait très difficile. Elle n'en revenait pas. Grissom lui a tiré dans le dos encore une fois avec la complicité de son patron de San Francisco. Pendant ce temps, au bout de la ligne, Alicia s'inquiète de sa meilleure amie. Et hurle !

- SARA !

- Oui ! Répond Sara faiblement !

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'est rien ! Je vais bien ! … Tu ne sais pas qui a demandé mon transfère ?

- Quoi ? … C'est pas toi !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas moi ! … Alicia ! Peux-tu te renseigner ?

- Oui ! Je peux mais j'ai déjà une petite idée !

- Moi ! Aussi !

- On parie !

- Sur quoi ?

- Désolé ! Je suis dans la ville du péché où tout est permis ! … Alors tu comprends ma situation !

- Oh ! Que oui !

- Tu te rappelle des paries qu'on faisait à l'université !

- C'était il n'y a pas très longtemps !

- On a rigolé !

- Pendant des heures et des jours !

- Et des mois !

- Bye !

- Bye !

Pendant ce temps, Sara se dit.

« C'est pas vrai ! Il ne m'a pas fait ça ! Grissom, je fais te tuer ! Tu vas passer un mauvais quart heure ! Mais c'est peut-être Ike ? Il m'a dit que je vais le maudire ! Non ! C'est Grissom ! Il n'y a que lui qui peut me faire du mal ! Mais dans un autre côté, si je reste à Las Vegas, je serais avec mes enfants ! Mais il y a Grissom ! Heureusement qu'il n'est pas au courant ! Heureusement qu'il y a cette garderie pas trop loin de chez moi ! Après tout, ce n'est pas si mal que ça ! Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de m'énerver sur Grissom tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Grissom ! »

Sara est toujours chez elle. Elle essaye de se calmer. Sara va dans la cuisine. Elle prend une canette de bière. Puis Sara se rend dans son salon. Elle allume son ordinateur portable. La californienne se connecte sur internet. Sara va sur le site de la garderie. Elle fait des recherches. La garderie est cligne. C'est une bonne chance ! Sara la contacte par e-mail. La canette est presque vide. Après quelques minutes d'attente, elle reçoit une réponse.

**E-mail « BabyDayNight »**

_Mademoiselle Sidle, je suis au courant. Vos enfants sont en ce moment présent. Ils vont bien. Comme le dit le site, nous sommes ouverts 7j/7 et 24h/24. Les éducateurs ont eu leur diplôme d'état. Les casiers judiciaire sont vierge. Ils sont sur le site mise à jour à temps réel. Le coût de la garderie par mois pour un enfant est de 50 alors pour vous cela fait 100. Ce n'est pas cher._

_Le directeur_

_H. S. Night_

Pendant ce temps, au laboratoire de la Police Scientifique, Grissom se demande s'il doit reconnaître les enfants de Sara.

« Que dois-je faire ? Les reconnaître ? Qui me dit qu'ils sont bien mes enfants ? Je ne le connais pas cet homme, Ike Ghoster. Il m'a menti pour séduire Sara, peut-être ? Scott & Shania ont deux ans ! Qui me dit que j'étais le seul dans le cœur de Sara à cette période ? Et si je demandais des conseils à Catherine ? Non ! Elle va encore me casser les pieds ! À Jim ? Non ! Depuis que je lui es pris sa place ! Il est bizarre avec moi ! Je demanderai des explications à Sara pendant le dîner et je lui dirais à ce moment là qu'elle reste à Las Vegas ! J'espère ne pas faire d'erreur en la gardant prés de moi ! Je l'aime toujours ! Et si j'appelai ma fille ! Je lui dirai ce que je pense d'elle. Elle a gardé le secret de Sara depuis le début ! »

Grissom déscent de son nuage quand Nick, Catherine et Greg frappent à sa porte.

- Grissom ! Que comptes-tu faire avec Warrick ? Demande Catherine.

- Je ne sais pas ! J'ai pas encore eu le rapport de Sara !

- Pas encore ! Elle prend tout son temps celle-là !

- Catherine ! J'ai eu un résumé par Sara ! … Warrick a fait une grosse faute, une faute grave. Normalement, je dois le virer mais je ne sais pas j'hésite. Nous sommes en manque d'effectif comme tu me l'as fait remarquer alors je réfléchis !

- Tient nous au courant !

- Très bien ! Au revoir !

- Bye. Crient Nick, Catherine et Greg.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir peser le pour et le contre, il décide d'appeler sa fille.

- Allô ! Alicia ! C'est moi !

- Insecte man !

- Alicia arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je n'aime pas ça !

- Bon ! Ok ! … Que me veux-tu ?

- J'ai des questions à te poser ?

- En échange tu réponds à la mienne !

- Ok !

- Tu me jures qui tu vas me dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité !

- Je passe au jugement là, Alicia !

- Non ! Mais je te connais !

- Bon ! … C'est d'accord ! … Toi ! Tu me jures de dire la vérité, rien que la vérité, toute la vérité !

- Marché conclut !

- Très bien ! … Bon étant ton père ! Je commence !

- Naturellement !

- Bon ! … Voilà ! C'est pas facile pour moi !

- Bon ! Tu accouches !

- Sara a t-elle eu des enfants !

Alicia ne répond pas tout de suite mais elle a promis de dire la vérité à son père mais elle a fait une promesse à Sara !

« Que dois-je faire ? Sara ! Je t'ai promis mais j'ai aussi promis à mon père de dire la vérité ! Que dois-je faire ? »

Alicia ne parle pas tout de suite. Grissom comprend qu'elle est entrain de réfléchir. Il la laisse quelques minutes.

- ALICIA ! Tu es toujours là !

- Oui ! Dit-elle faiblement !

- Alors j'attends !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Ce chapitre est court aussi. Je suis désolée. Comme toujours ma fille est prioritaire… J'écris dès que j'ai le temps un peu chaque jour.

a/n : Bien sûr, les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas à part Alicia et les Ghoster.

a/n : Roxette est mon groupe préféré mais je n'ai pas trop la chanson « Listen to Your Heart » ma chanson préférée est « Sleeping in my car ».

Bientôt : Dans le prochain chapitre : Alicia a un dilemme. Si vous étiez à sa place que feriez-vous ? Il aura peut-être… Ecklie, et bien d'autres encore ! Je crois qu'il y aura environ quelques chapitres encore mais je ne connais pas encore la fin.

Sur TV1, il y a la fin de la saison 7 et le début de la saison 08. Je ne me souviens pas du titre en français de la saison 07 à partir du 12ème épisodes. Si quelqu'un pourrais m'aider ? Merci d'avance !

Ne pas hésiter à m'envoyer des reviews et des messages.

--


	10. LES VÉRITÉS

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre X - Les Vérités**

La fille de Grissom n'a toujours pas répondu à son père. Grissom commence à perdre patience !

- Alicia ! Je t'écoutes ! … Alors !

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu te moques de moi là !

- Désolé !

- Alicia ! Tu m'a promis de dire la vérité !

- Oui ! Je sais ! … Mais j'ai promis aussi à Sara de ne rien dire ! De ne rien te dire !

- Alors ! C'est la vérité ! … Sara a eu des enfants ! … De Moi ?

- Papa ! Écoute ! … Je sais que j'ai donné ma parole à Sara et à toi mais Sara est ma meilleure amie !

- Je sais ! … Alicia ! Je sais ! …Ne répond pas si c'est la vérité mais répond-moi si c'est faux ! Ok ! …

- Ok ! Ça marche !

- Sara a-t-elle eu des enfants ?

Alicia ne donne pas de réponse.

- Alicia ! … Ils sont de moi ?

Alicia ne donne toujours pas de réponse. Grissom enlève ses lunettes de son nez. Il réfléchit à lui, à Sara, aux enfants !

- Oh ! … C'est pas vrai ! … Alicia !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai des enfants !

- Oui ! Et moi alors ! Je suis quoi ?

- Alicia ! … Je sais que tu es ma fille depuis la grossesse de ta mère mais pour celle de Sara, je ne le savais pas ! C'est tout ! Je sais que Sara m'en veut mais je ne pensais pas à ce point-là ! … Alicia ! Sara ne m'aime plus !

- Je ne dirais pas ça ! Mais elle t'en veut. Son cœur a été brisé par le seul homme à qui elle a ouvert son cœur. Alors ! Laisse lui du temps pour guérir !

- Quand Sara est tombé enceinte ! … J'étais le seul ou pas !

- Quand Sara a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Elle l'était depuis deux mois ! … Papa ! Je ne t'ai rien dit ! … Ok ! … Et elle n'a pas eu d'aventures entre toi et un certain Matt Ghoster.

- Il n'a pas un frère qui se prénomme Ike ?

- Exact !

- C'est lui qui m'a dit que j'avais deux enfants de Sara.

- Ouille !

- Quoi ?

- En connaissant Sara ! Elle ne va pas apprécier qu'il l'a trahisse. Elle va seulement lui crier dessus !

- Alicia ! Que peux-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

- Pardonner par qui ?

- Par Sara !

- Soit honnête avec elle ! Quitte à déclencher son sale caractère. Et tout entrera dans l'ordre !

- D'accord ! Merci ! Alicia !

- Papa ! À toi !

- Moi ! Quoi ?

- De me dire la vérité !

- J'ai promis !

- Oui !

- Alors j'attend !

- Très bien ! … Pour commencer ! As-tu demandé à son patron de San Francisco de la faire transférer ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Papa ! Répond !

- Oui ! C'est vrai ! J'ai demandé à Larry de me transférer Sara de San Francisco à Las Vegas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour des tas de raisons !

- Lesquelles ?

- C'est une excellente criminologiste. … J'ai confiance à elle ! Pour qu'elle apprenne correctement son métier ! …

- Parce ce que tu l'aimes toujours !

- Alicia ! Arrête !

- Non !

- Tu as gagné mais je suis trop vieux pour elle, je suis ton père, toi qui est sa meilleure amie, je suis son ancien professeur !

- Qui n'a pas hésité de coucher avec elle dans la suite qui m'a réservé quand j'étais à Berkeley !

- Je sais ! J'ai chargé !

- Oui ! … Bon ! Écoute ! Sara s'en méprise de la différence d'age, se moque que tu sois mon père ! Elle t'aime et tu l'aimes ! Je ne vois rien de mal là-dedans !

- Alicia !

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi !

- J'ai appris que tu vas dîner avec Sara tout à l'heure !

- Oui ! Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai ma source !

- Cite-la ?

- Non !

- Alicia ! …

- J'ai dit non ! C'est non ! Point final !

- Alicia ! …

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé !

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir était un idiot !

- Ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu as fait ça ! C'est à Sara ! Alors ! Tu vois ce qu'il te reste à faire ! PAPA !

- Oui !

Tout à coup, Alicia se met à rire. À l'autre bout du fil, Grissom est sous le choc. Il pense que sa fille se moque de lui mais…

- ALICIA ! Ça va ?

- Oui ! J'ai réalisé quelque chose là ?

- Et !

- Je suis sortie avec le frère de Sara pendant un certain temps. Et tu es sorti avec Sara. C'est drôle non !

Grissom reste sans voix en entendant la révélation de sa fille.

Après ça, Grissom dit au revoir à sa fille. Il raccroche le téléphone. À cet instant, l'homme que Grissom n'apprécie pas frappe à la porte de son bureau.

- Oui ! Ecklie ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'ai besoin d'un de vos hommes pour une affaire !

- Je suis déjà en court d'effectif alors c'est non !

- Vous pouvez embaucher ?

- Oui ! Mais je n'ai pas encore la réponse de cette personne !

- Bon ! Je vous laisse tranquille alors ! …

- Bye ! Ecklie !

Ecklie quitte le bureau de Grissom en colère. Le père d'Alicia sourit à sa façon de parler avec cet homme. Ecklie croise Nick, Greg et Catherine en route. Ecklie n'adresse pas un salut aux hommes de Grissom. Il les méprise !

Les deux garçons rigolent.

- Catherine ! Vous avez des nouvelles pour Warrick !

- Non !

- Moi ! Je trouve mignonne ! Cette Sara ! Réplique Greg.

- Ne rêve pas Greg. D'après ce que je sais ! … À Berkeley, il y a une rumeur à San Francisco au sujet de Grissom et d'elle ! Dit Catherine aux garçons.

- Il aurait eu quelques choses entre-eux ! Demande Nick.

- Peut-être ! Peut-être pas ! Répond Catherine à Greg et à Nick.

- Je suis sûr de non ! …

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Nick. Réplique Greg.

- Vous imaginez Grissom avoir une relation avec un être humain ! C'est impossible.

- Mais qui le connaît réellement ? C'est Grissom ! Répond Catherine aux garçons.

Ils n'ont pas vu que Grissom les avait écouté. Nick, Greg et Catherine quittent le laboratoire de la Police Scientifique. Ce dernier est encore sous le choc de la révélation du secret de Sara, sa Sara.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Ce chapitre est court aussi. Je suis désolée. Comme toujours ma fille est prioritaire… J'écris dès que j'ai le temps un peu chaque jour.

Ne pas hésiter à m'envoyer des reviews et des messages.

--


	11. LE PARDON

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XI - Le pardon**

Grissom quitte son bureau. Il se rend au domicile de Sara. Quelques minutes plus tard, il voit qu'elle est sur le point de partir. Il la suit discrètement. Le cœur de Grissom bat très ford. Après quelques minutes, de conduite dans la ville, Sara s'arrête devant une garderie d'enfants. La californienne stoppe sa voiture. Elle sort enfin de son véhicule. Sara marche quelques secondes sur le trottoir. Elle entre à l'intérieure. Grissom la regarde. Il est encore sous le choc.

« C'est vrai qu'elle a eu des enfants ! Les miens ! Les nôtres ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Sara ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara sort tranquillement avec ses deux enfants prés d'elle. La californienne reste sur le pas de la porte de la garderie. Grissom regarde la scène. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Sara finit par voir devant elle, la voiture de son amour perdu. Sara retourne à la garderie pour déposer les enfants. Grissom court et finit par la rattraper de justesse.

- SARA ! Attend !

Sara s'arrête sur le champs. Son cœur s'emballe. Elle ferme ses yeux et prend une grande aspiration. Des larmes commencent à couler sur la joue de la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, le cœur de Grissom s'emballe. Il regarde la femme qui fait battre son cœur depuis leur premier rencontre.

- Que fais-tu là ? Grissom !

- Tu pleures !

- Non ! C'est nerveux !

- Quand je suis arrivé devant chez toi. Tu partais alors je t'ai suivi !

- Pourquoi es-tu allé chez moi ?

- Je suis aller te chercher !

- Venir me chercher ! Pourquoi ?

- Pour le dîner !

- Quel dîner ?

- Pendant ce repas, tu dois me donner ton rapport sur l'enquête que tu as emmené sur Warrick !

- Ah ! Oui ! … Mon rapport ! Je l'ai laissé chez moi ! … Je peux y retourner tout de suite ! Si tu veux !

- Je peux t'accompagner ! Si tu veux !

- Pardon ?

- Sara ! Je peux t'accompagner ! Si tu veux ? Uniquement ! Ma voiture est là !

- Grissom ! J'ai une voiture !

- Je sais mais tu m'as toujours pas dit quel restaurant as-tu choisi ?

- Je te l'ai pas dit !

- Non !

- Ma tête est ailleurs !

- Ma mienne aussi !

Sara hausse les sourcils.

- Sara ! Je suis au courant pour Scott et Shania ! J'ai lu ton dossier et un de tes ami m'en a parlé avant !

- Qui ?

- Ghoster Ike !

- Lui ! … Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je dois le maudire ! … Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Moi, non plus !

- Je demanderai un test de paternité et après on …

- On Quoi ?

- On verra bien !

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! Sara !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! Grissom !

- Sur quoi ? … Je t'en rien cachais ! Moi !

- Tu es sûr de toi !

- Oui !

- Lors pourquoi as-tu demandé à mon patron de me transférer à Las Vegas ?

- Tu le sais déjà ! Alicia n'a pas perdu son temps pour te le dire ?

- Alicia ne m'a rien dit ! … Elle était au courant !

- Elle le sais que depuis quelques minutes !

- Oh ! … Elle ne m'a rien dit ! Mais je savais que c'était toi de tout façon, tu adores me tirer dans le dos ! Tu prends ton pied !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu me quittes pour une raison stupide. Car le doyen nous a surpris « soi disant » mais quand, comment ? Tu m'implores de te pardonner. Et quoi d'autre ?

- Sara ! Écoute !

- Non ! J'en ai marre ! … C'est toi qui va m'écouter pour une fois !

- De toute façon ! … Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille. J'en suis sûr ! Je te connais !

- Non ! Tu ne me connais pas

- Très bien ! Je t'écoute !

- M'as-tu aimé ?

Grissom ne réplique pas. Sa bouche est ouverte. Grissom ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il dévisage lentement Sara. Grissom réfléchit à sa réponse. Cette dernière le regarde. Elle commence à s'énerver. Sara commence à partir quand ?

- SARA ! Reste !

- GRISSOM ! Répond !

- Oui !

- Oui ! Quoi ?

- J'ai eu des sentiments pour toi !

- Quels sentiments ? Grissom !

- Je t'aimais !

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu brisé mon cœur ?

- Pour ma carrière, pour la tienne, pour tes études. J'ai renoncé à toi pour que tu sois heureuse !

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas !

- Je suis désolé !

- Désolé ! Et c'est tout !

- Tu m'as rien dit au sujet des enfants ! Pourquoi ?

- J'étais fâché avec toi ! Tu t'en souviens ! … Je vois qu'oui !

- Désolé !

- Arrête avec ce mot !

- Très bien ! … Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs dans ma vie ! … J'en ai fait une grosse en te voulant à tout prix près de moi, pour t'aider dans ta carrière ! … Mais si tu ne veux pas me pardonner ! Tant pis ! … Je dirais à Larry qu'il te récupère !

- Grissom ! Je te demande pardon !

- D'accord mais à condition que tu me pardonnes !

- Tu n'es d'un gamin !

- Oui ! Je sais ! … Tu dois aimer ça !

- De quoi tu parles !

- Nous sommes tous les deux dans la rue entrain de faire une querelle d'amoureux !

- C'est toi qui le dit !

- Oui ! Nous sommes entrain de réagir comme des enfants devant les nôtres en plus !

- Tu veux toujours faire ce test ?

- Oui ! … Demain si tu veux !

- Pas sur ton lieu de travail ! Après il aura des rumeurs !

- Elles sont déjà là !

- Quoi ?

- Les rumeurs ! … Elles sont déjà arrivées ici !

- Non !

- Si !

- Record battu !

- Oui ! C'est drôle !

- Non pas vraiment !

- Tu as raison !

- Sara !

- Quoi ?

- Je te pardonne si tu me pardonnes ! C'est un excellent marché !

- Tu me promets d'être honnête avec moi ? Maintenant !

- Oui ! Et en vers moi ! Sara ! Le seras-tu ?

- Laisse-moi du temps pour réfléchir ? Grissom ! Avec le temps, les blessures se cicatrisent !

- Pas toujours !

- C'est vrai ! Je fais essayer ! Je te promets !

- Très bien !

- Euh ! … Grissom ! Je ne connais pas Las Vegas ! … Alors pour le restaurant, c'est toi qui choisit ? Je préfère !

- Très bien !

À ce moment là, le téléphone de Sara sonne. Sara regarde l'identité et c'est…

- Alicia ! … Quoi de neuf ?

- Sara ! Je sais qui a demandé ton transfert !

- C'est ton père ! Je sais !

- Comment ?

- Il vient de me le dire ! … Il est devant moi !

- Oh ! Il est mourant là !

- Non ! … Il va bien ! Très bien ! D'ailleurs moi aussi ! J'ai mis les points sur les i avec ton père ! … Alors !

- Et !

- Et c'est tout !

- Sara ! Il sait pour les enfants !

- Oui ! Je sais ! Il vient de me demander des explications !

- Et !

- Je lui ai tout raconter !

- Tout !

- Oui !

- Il a compris !

- Oui ! Je crois qu'il a compris.

Grissom affirme de la tête. Il se rapproche de Sara. Grissom prend le téléphone de Sara. Il raccroche au nez de sa fille. Sara regarde Grissom. Elle se laisse faire. Grissom regarde Sara dans les yeux. Sara n'arrive pas à quitter Grissom du regard. Sans rien se dire, ils se comprennent. Grissom et Sara sont sur un nuage. Mais ils sont à deux voitures. Sara prête à Grissom un siège auto. Elle en a deux, c'est tout à fait normal deux sièges auto, deux enfants. Sara regarde par le retro le père de ses enfants. Elle sourit. Ils démarrent leurs voitures. Sara se dirige chez elle. Grissom la suit. Sara stoppe sa voiture. Grissom se gare à côté de celle de Sara. Elle enlève Shania du siège auto et regarde comment se débrouille Grissom. Elle rigole. Grissom la regarde en suppliant de venir l'aider. Sara se dirige avec Shania aider Grissom à enlever Scott du siège auto. Ils se regardent. La bouche de Grissom s'approche de Sara. Le cœur de Sara s'emballe de nouveau tout comme celui de Grissom. Ils s'embrassent tendrement devant Shania et Scott. Tout à coup, Scott pleure. Il a froid. Ses parents s'arrêtent de se donner des bisous sur la bouche. Sara cherche ses clés. Ils entrent tous chez elle. Grissom ferme la porte.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Comment tout le monde sait, les personnes de CSI n'appartiennent pas ! À part Alicia Grissom et d'autres. Je suis une fan de GSR (Grissom Sara Relationship ou Romance).

a/n : J'écris un peu chaque jour. Je mets mes idées. Je suis nulle en orthographe et grammaire alors je me jugeais pas trop !

a/n : Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres. Mais c'est bientôt la fin. Il aura une suite.

a/n : Je remercie tous pour les messages et les reviews.

a/n : J'ai promis une traduction en anglais. Elle y sera dès que l'histoire sera fini.

--


	12. LES VIEUX DÉMONS DE GRISSOM

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XII - Les Vieux Démons**

Sara balance gentiment ses clés sur la table. Tandis que Grissom est près de l'entrée. Il regarde Sara. Ses yeux pétillent. Grissom n'a pas bougé depuis son entré dans l'appartement de Sara. Sara lui fait signe de venir. Elle lui demande s'il veut un café. Celui accepte. Sara met les enfants au lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient et se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le café. Grissom la regarde. Il s'approche tout doucement Sara. Il met ses mains sur le visage de Sara. Cette dernière sursaute. Sara regarde Grissom. Les yeux des deux amants brillent de mille feu. Tout à coup, Grissom pose ses lèvres délicatement sur ceux de Sara. Grissom regarde. Ils s'embrassent tendrement. Mais Scott se met à pleurer. Sara se retourne. Elle regarde la porte de la chambre des enfants. Sara va voir les enfants. Ils dorment. Elle les regarde tendrement. Sara sourit. Elle retourne auprès de Grissom. Sara lui donne son rapport. Grissom lit ce dernier. Il boit en même temps le café que Sara lui a préparé. Sara boit aussi le sien même si elle préfère la bière.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Tu parles de quoi ?

- De Warrick Brown !

- Je ne sais pas !

- Et pour Scott et Shania.

- Le test de paternité dans le centre ville. Demain après-midi !

- Demain après-midi ! D'accord ! … Et pour nous ?

- Sara…

- J'ai compris…

- Sara…

- Les vieux démons sont de retour. Grissom !

- Non Sara ! …

- Alors c'est quoi ? … J'ai raison ! … Tes vieux démons reviennent te hanter !

Sara le regarde. Elle a peur d'être une fois de plus rejeter par lui. Sara croise ses bras sur son torse. Grissom la regarde. Il sait quand elle est énervée. Grissom lit dans les yeux de Sara.

- Laisse tomber ! Tu as peur ! Réplique Sara à Grissom.

Grissom la regarde sans rien dire. Sara le contemple. Elle croise ses bras sur son torse. Grissom connaît les mimiques de Sara. Cette dernière commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Grissom s'approche d'elle. Il veut essuyer les larmes de Sara. Mais elle le repousse brutalement. Il sait qu'elle a un sale caractère. Il l'aimais, il l'aime et il l'aimera toute sa vie. Mais il est plus vieux qu'elle.

- SARA !

- QUOI ? Crie Sara à Grissom.

- S'il te plaît ! Calme-toi !

- Me calmer ! … Tu veux que je reste à Las Vegas ! Pourquoi ? Pour ma carrière ! … Tu fais toujours ce que tu veux ! … Mais tu ne penses aux autres ! Tu es égoïste ! … Grissom !

- Sara ! …

- Tu es toujours le même ! Tu as toujours les mêmes démons.

- Non !

- Tu vas réveiller les enfants !

- LES ENFANTS ! … Tu te moques d'eux et de moi !

- Non ! Sara ! C'est faux !

- À d'autre !

- Sara !

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

- C'est de ta faute ! Uniquement ! De ta faute ! … Tu couches avec moi pour toujours avoir le dernier mot ! Avec moi ! … Après tu pars loin de moi !

- C'est faux !

- Prouve-moi que j'ai tord !

- Sara !

- Tu vois ! J'ai raison ! … Tu es immature ! … Tu es égoïste ! … Tu es…

- Je sais !

- Tu vois ! Tu ne sais dire que … « Je sais. » … « Désolé. »

- Sara !

- Et j'avais oublié ! … « Sara. » … Grissom ! DEHORS !

Sara montre la porte à Grissom. Ce dernier baisse la tête tout en soupirant. Grissom se dirige vers la sortie. Sara ouvre la porte. Et Grissom est sur le point de pénétrer quand il s'arrête. Grissom voit la colère montait au visage de Sara.

- Sara réfléchit à ma proposition au sujet de ta place à la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas. Avec le temps, tu apprendras ton métier !

- GRISSOM !

- Sara !

- Je fais te dire ma version… Même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre !

- Très bien !

- Quand nous avons couché ensemble à Berkeley. Je suis sûre qu'à ton réveil. Tu as réalisé que tu avais fait une erreur. Alors… Tu as trouvé une excuse pour me briser !

- Non ! Sara ! C'est faux !

- C'est ça ! … Pour le travail à Vegas !

- Oui !

- … Je réfléchirai ! …

- Sara ! Tu as un bel avenir devant toi !

- STOP ! … DEHORS !

C'est à ce moment là, que les enfants se mettent à pleurer. Sara tourne la tête vers la chambre des enfants. Grissom regarde la même direction. Tout à coup, leurs regards se croisent. Sara veut fermer la porte mais le pied de Grissom lui en empêche.

- Grissom ! Bye !

- Non ! Sara ! …

- Non ! Quoi ?

- Je sais ! Je viens de te faire souffrir une nouvelle fois ! Désolé ! …

- C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ! De toute façon !

- Sara !

Sara regarde le père de ses enfants. Elle voit que le pied de Grissom ne bloque plus la porte. Grissom voit ce qu'elle a vu. Il finit par sortir de l'appartement de Sara. Il a la tête baissée. Sara le regarde. Les larmes commencent à couler. Sara ferme la porte. Elle se précipite à la fenêtre pour voir que Grissom quitte définitivement son domicile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la nuit arrive. Grissom part travailler. Sara n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle se rend dans la chambre de ses enfants. La californienne les regarde. Sara regarde aussi la photo que Grissom lui a donné lors de leur « première fois ». Les enfants de Sara de Grissom dorment péniblement. Elle finit par s'endormir dans la chambre des enfants.

Pendant ce temps, au laboratoire, Grissom reste dans son bureau. Il regarde une photo de Sara. Elle est bien cachée. Personne ne connaît l'existence de cette photo. Catherine est sur le seuil de la porte. Elle le regarde et finit par dire.

- Grissom ! Nous avons trouver le coupable !

- Nous ! … Le coupable !

- Oui ! Sara Sidle, moi et le reste de l'équipe ! L'assassin de Holly Giggs.

- Sara !

- Oui ! 

- Bien ! Et…

- Brass va conduire le prévenu en prison ! … Tu ne veux pas appeler Sara pour lui dire !

- Oui ! Je m'en occupe !

- Grissom ! … 

- Oui ! …

- Les vieux démons sont là !

- Quoi ?

- Rien !

Catherine le regarde. Elle quitte le bureau de Grissom. En route, elle se dit.

« Je suis sûre qu'il est troublé par cette Sara. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont eu une aventure. Ils sont « amis » d'après Grissom. Je demanderai bien à Sara. Si elle reste ! »

Pendant ce temps, Grissom compose le numéro de Sara. À ce moment là, Sara regarde le nom de l'appelant. Elle voit que c'est Grissom. Sara ne décroche pas son téléphone. Elle s'occupe des enfants qu'elle a eu avec Grissom. Sara ne s'est toujours pas calmée de la veille. Le répondeur de Sara ne met en route.

_« Bonjour c'est Sara ! Laisser un message et je vous re-contacte dès que je suis libre. »_

- Salut ! Sara c'est moi ! Grissom ! Le coupable pour l'assassinat de Holly Giggs va en prison. … S'il te plaît ! …Répond ! … J'ai besoin d'un criminologiste comme toi !

Trente minutes plus tard, Sara se rend au laboratoire. Elle voit Grissom mais ne le regarde pas. La californienne regarde l'assassin de Holly Giggs. Il est emmené par des policiers. Nick regarde le coupable menotté. Warrick regarde la même scène. Tous se séparent. Grissom regarde Sara. Mais elle évite les yeux de son ancien professeur.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Grissom est dans son bureau. Il a le nez dans la paperasse. Sara est sur le seuil de la porte. Elle le regarde puis s'en va. Sara se dit en partant au parking.

« Je vais devenir folle si je reste près de lui. Je dois partir loin avec les enfants ! Loin de lui ! Ne plus avoir à faire à lui ! Ne plus avoir une activité physique avec lui ! Je dois partir loin de lui ! Pour toujours cette fois ! Pour toujours ! … Tiens j'ai des appels non répondu ! … J'ai deux messages de Grissom ! … Que me veut-il encore ? Me briser le cœur s'est déjà fait ! … Il adore me faire ça ! »

- SARA !

Sara s'arrête net. Elle se retourne.

- Catherine ! C'est ça !

- Oui ! … Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Me dire ce qui se passe entre vous et Grissom ?

- Rien !

- Comment ça ! … Rien !

- Rien ! … Bon ! Écoutez ! Catherine ! … Je suis pressée ! J'ai des cartons à faire !

- Vous ne restez pas ! … D'après Grissom ! Ici !

- Grissom !

- Oui ! Il a dit que vous allez rester ?

- Je ne suis pas au courant ! … Grissom est spécial ! Il est dans son monde.

- C'est tout à fait lui !

- Je dois vraiment partir alors… Bonne chance !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Ma fille va mieux. Merci pour demander de ses nouvelles. Ça me touche vraiment.

a/n : Ce chapitre est court. Je sais ! Je suis encore désolée. Je suis comme Grissom là !! Ah ! Ah ! Au secours ! 

--


	13. LES VIEUX DÉMONS DE SARA

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XIII - Les Vieux Démons de Sara**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara arrive chez elle. La californienne regarde si ses enfants dorment. Elle voit que sa voisine s'en est très bien occupée. Sara dit à la baby-sitter.

- Merci !

- J'ai connu Ken. J'étais au collège avec lui à Boston. Je sais qu'il vous a donné cet appartement.

- Boston !

- Vous allez dire ! Que Boston n'est pas comparable avec Las Vegas !

- J'ai fait mes études à Boston avant d'aller à Berkeley !

- Vous connaissez Boston !

- Oui ! … Mais c'est surtout Harvard !

- C'est une grande école ! Elle est connue dans le monde … J'y suis allée que deux mois… Après j'ai rencontré mon mari Carlos puis je suis tombée enceinte et… Je me suis retrouvée ici à Las Vegas ! Et vous ?

- Harvard grâce à une bourse et j'ai suivi mes études à Berkeley dans ma ville natale. Je n'ai pas fini ma scolarité car j'ai rencontré un homme. Je croyais qu'il sera l'homme de ma vie mais je me suis trompée. Et je suis tombée enceinte… J'ai suivi mes cours par correspondance … Puis pour aider un « ami », j'ai atterri ici !

- L'ami en question est leur père ?

- Ouais ! … Le pire c'est que je l'aime toujours mais il me repousse après avoir fait un pas en avant !

- Il est compliqué ! Celui-là ! … Il a peur !

- Peur de quoi ?

- D'être tomber amoureux !

Sara la regarde. La baby-sitter sent qu'il y a un malaise. Elle se dirige vers la porte de sortie.

- Miss Sidle ! … Si vous avez encore besoin d'une baby-sitter à n'importe quelles heures ! … Je suis là !

- … Merci ! Je fais dormir un peu… Alors à bientôt !

- De rien ! Au faite ! Il y a des messages sur votre répondeur !

- Ok ! Merci !

La voisine quitte le domicile de Sara. La californienne se dirige vers son répondeur. Il y a trois messages enregistrés. Elle les écoute donc.

_« Sara ! Décroche ! C'est Grissom ! Je te demande pardon ! J'ai réfléchi… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire ! … Mais… »_

_« Sara ! C'est encore moi ! Nous avons été coupé ! … Je serai heureux que tu travailles avec moi ! Tu es brillante ! … Pour Berkeley ! Je n'ai pas menti. Il nous a vraiment vu. … J'ai vu la vidéo du couloir. Quand j'ai dit qu'il n'avait rien entre nous. Il me l'a montré. … J'ai dû te quitter mais avec tristesse. Sara, il faut que tu saches… »_

_« Sara ! C'est toujours moi ! Je tombe toujours sur ton répondeur ! … Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ! Il faut qu'on se parle le plus rapidement possible ! Je voulais te parler au téléphone, étant donner que je n'aime pas trop parler à un répondeur. Je te demande de me rejoindre chez moi vers 13h. »_

Sara regarde sa pendule. Elle se met à rire nerveusement. La pendule indique qu'il est 11h. Sara regarde encore une fois son répondeur. Il n'y a plus de nouveau message. Elle réfléchit. Sara ne sait pas si elle doit y aller. Après tout ! Grissom n'arrête pas de lui tirer dans le dos depuis leur histoire à Berkeley. Pour noyer son chagrin, Sara prend dans le frigidaire, une bière, puis une autre, puis une autre, etc… Maintenant elle est complément saoule et perd connaissance.

À ce moment là, chez Grissom, il regarde sa montre. Le chef de l'équipe de nuit est très inquiet. Sara ne lui a toujours pas donner signe de vie depuis l'arrestation de l'assassin de Holly Giggs. Grissom prend son téléphone. Puis il se dit.

« Je suis bête ! Elle ne me répondra pas ! J'en suis sûr. Je lui ai encore brisé son cœur. Je sais ! »

Après s'être habiller correctement, Grissom sort de chez lui. Il prend sa voiture et prend la direction de chez Sara. En route, il voit un fleuriste ouvert. Il s'y arrête. Grissom achète une plante. Il reprend sa route en direction de chez Sara. Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom arrive devant le domicile de la femme de sa vie. Il stoppe le moteur et sort de son véhicule. Grissom la ferme à clé. Il regarde si Sara le voit par la fenêtre. Chez elle, c'est éteint ! Grissom arrive devant la porte de chez l'amour de sa vie. Il frappe. Personne ouvre la porte.

- Sara ! Tu es là ! C'est moi ! Grissom !

Quelqu'un arrive par derrière tout doucement. Grissom sent qu'une main est posé dans son dos. Il sursaute tout de suite.

- Sara ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- … Ah ! … (_Hic_) Je l'ai fait exprès (_Hic_) comme tu le fais avec mon cœur ! … Que me veux-tu cette fois ?

- Sara ! … Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ! Je vais bien ! (_Hic_)

- Très bien ! … Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal !

- C'est fait ! …

- Sara ! Si nous allons parlé à l'intérieur !

- Pour (_Hic_) quoi ? … (_Hic_) Tu ne veux pas que tous mes voisins sachent que tu me jettes comme un sac à patates.

- Sara ! … Moins fort ! … S'il te plaît !

- Pff ! Pff ! Pff !

- Mais tu es ivre !

- Non ! … (_Hic_) Sans blague ! … Et c'est à cause de qui d'après toi ? Tu es très observateur ! Toi ! (_Hic_)

- Sara ! Pense aux enfants !

- J'y pense ! … (_Hic_) Je ne veux plus que tu fasses le test ! … J'aimerai ne pas avoir coucher avec toi ! (_Hic_) Ne pas avoir eu les enfants ! … Ne pas d'avoir rencontrer ! … Ne pas !

- Stop !

- Quoi ?

- Sara ! Je ferai le test que tu le veuille ou non !

- C'est ton dernier moi !

- Oui !

- Très bien ! … (_Hic_)

- Sara ! Ouvre la porte !

- J'ai dit ! … NON !

- S'il te plaît ?

- Oh ! … (_Hic_) Arrête de me regarder (_Hic_) comme ça ! … J'ai envie de vomir, j'ai envie de m'enfuir !

Tout à coup, les clés de l'appartement de Sara tombent aux pieds de Grissom. Sara les regarde tomber. Grissom fait de même mais il est plus rapide que Sara. Grissom prend les clés et ouvre la porte. Il pousse Sara chez elle sans résistance. Grissom ferme la porte.

À l'intérieur, les deux adultes se regardent. Un silence s'installe dans l'appartement de Sara. Grissom s'approche doucement de Sara. Elle le regarde impossible de riposter. Grissom la regarde toujours.

- Sara !

- QUOI ?

- Calme-toi ? S'il te plaît ?

- Mais je suis calme ! GRISSOM.

- Alors pourquoi tu cries de temps en temps !

- Je ne crie pas ! … Je fais ma voix ! …

- Très bien ! … Sara ! … Je ne sais pas…

- Tu es un peu plus bavard au répondeur !

- Oui ! Dit qu'il avec un ton taquin.

- Grissom ! … J'ai réfléchi… Le mieux pour moi serait que je retourne à San Francisco quelques temps et de revenir après !

- Combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas ! … Un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an…

- Pour toujours !

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non ! Je veux que tu restes ici à Vegas ! Pour ta carrière !

- C'est toujours pour ma carrière ! … Grissom ! Je veux une vie privée même si ce n'est pas avec toi ! … Compris !

- Oui ! J'ai compris !

- Très bien ! … Je pars à 15h30.

- Juste après le test ?

- Oui ! … Grissom ! De toute façon, j'aurais les résultats par courrier à San Francisco !

- Qui va garder les enfants ?

- Je les emmène avec moi à San Francisco ! Pourquoi ?

- J'aurais pu les garder !

- NON !

- Ils sont à moi aussi !

- Tu en ai sûr. Ils portent quel nom de famille ?

- Sidle !

- Bien ! … Tant que le test n'est pas passé ! J'ai la garde exclusive et après si tu es le père ! On verra bien !

- Très bien ! … De toute façon ! Quand tu as décidé quelques choses c'est vraiment impossible de te faire changer d'avis. Tu es une tête de mule ! Sara !

- Et fière de l'être ! … Maintenant ! Grissom ! Tu peux partir ! Bye !

- Sara !

- Quoi ?

- Je reste ici jusqu'au test !

- Non !

- Si !

- Moi ! J'ai dit NON ! Alors c'est NON !

- Moi ! J'ai dit que je reste que ça te plaise ou non !

- Je suis une tête de mule !

- Moi-aussi !

- Je ne suis pas ivre ! J'ai bu qu'un pack !

- Un Pack ! Tu es folle ! … Tu es ivre !

- Non !

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Grissom ! À Boston, pour me réchauffer je bouffais beaucoup avec Alicia en plus ! … J'ai l'habitude de boire ?

- Avec Alicia, ma fille !

- Oui ! Oups ! … Désolé Alicia ! Sara lève les yeux au ciel.

- Sara ! Voilà que je te propose ! …

- Dit toujours mais c'est non !

- Sara ! Je reste ici et je vous emmène au laboratoire pour faire le test et après je t'emmène à l'aéroport !

- Tu NOUS emmènes à l'aéroport !

- Vous ! Ok ! Alors !

- Tu n'essayeras pas de me faire changer d'avis pendant le trajet ?

- Non !

- Tu nous laisseras partir après le test ?

- Oui ! Mais Grissom fait une grimace.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Je sais ! Il est vraiment court ! … Mais je fais durer le plaisir. Je suis un peu sadique. Non ! Vous trouvez pas ! Mon frère dit qu'oui !

a/n : À partir du 13 octobre, je suis en formation. Je serai sur le net que le week-end.

a/n : J'ai le même caractère que Sara Sidle mais je ne bois pas de bière je n'aime pas ça ! Il faut faire attention à l'alcool.


	14. LE TEST

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XIV - Le Test**

À son appartement, Sara regarde la télévision mais il y a rien alors elle zappe. Sara attend l'heure pour aller au laboratoire que Grissom a choisi pour le test de paternité. Grissom regarde Sara. Mais cette dernière évite de le regarder depuis son arrivée chez elle. Sara ne sait plus sur quel pied danser. La californienne a très peur du verdict même si elle sait que Grissom est bien le père des enfants. Grissom a aussi peur du verdict, au fond de lui, il sait qu'il est le père des enfants de Sara, de sa Sara. Pendant ce temps, Grissom la fixe toujours du coin de l'œil. C'est la première fois qu'une femme lui demande un test de paternité. Non, Sara ne lui a jamais demandé c'est lui qui a voulu savoir la vérité. Sara continue à jouer avec la télécommande de la télévision. À ce moment là, dans la chambre des enfants, Scott et Shania dorment profondément. De temps en temps, Sara épie Grissom mais elle est stressée. Grissom la regarde mais il y a une amertume entre les deux adultes. Tout à coup, Sara balance la télécommande sur le canapé. Elle s'y allonge. Grissom veut parler à Sara mais il n'ose pas. Sara regarde son « ex » et tout à coup, Grissom la regarde. Leurs yeux se croisent pas très longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara se lève et se dirige vers les toilettes. Pendant ce temps, Grissom la regarde quitter la pièce. L'heure du départ pour le test arrive. Les deux adultes ont peur du résultats même si au fond eux, ils connaissent déjà le verdicts. Grissom ne dit rien mais il regarde la femme qui l'aime depuis leur rencontre. Sara essaye d'analyser ses sentiments pour Grissom mais elle les connaît depuis leur rencontre. Et ça lui fait peur ! Mais du côté, de Grissom ne sait pas où il en est avec ses sentiment pour Sara. Mais, au fond, de lui, il sait qu'il aime Sara depuis leur rencontre. Mais c'est très compliqué !

Le moment de partir arrive. Sara prépare les enfants. Grissom veut aider Sara mais cette dernière refuse.

- Sara ! Je veux t'aider !

- Oui ! Plus vite que ça sera fait plus vite que je partirais !

- Et plus vite que tu reviendras près de moi !

- Grissom ! Arrête car à chaque fois, tu fais un pas en avant puis le lendemain tu fais deux pas en arrière !

- C'est faux ! Sara !

- Prouve le moi ! … Grissom ! Tu vois que j'ai raison !

Grissom ne dit rien mais il réfléchit. Sara met les enfants dans la voiture de Grissom. Ce dernier la conduit au laboratoire. Mais il a peur du futur avec Sara et sans Sara. Il a pris un jour de repos pour régler cette histoire personnelle. Avant d'arrivée au laboratoire, Scott et Shania se réveillent. Ils sourient à Sara et à Grissom. Sara donne à manger à son fils et pendant ce temps, Grissom s'occupe de Shania. ce dernier est sous le charme des enfants de Sara. Il regarde Sara d'un œil discret mais Sara sent que Grissom la regarde. Le couple et les enfants se rendent au laboratoire en ville pour faire le test de paternité. Le médecin arrive et leur annonce comment ça va se passer.

- Voilà ! J'ai besoin le sang de tous !

- Quoi ? Dit Sara.

- C'est seulement un test de paternité ! Réplique Grissom.

- Oui je sais mais c'est le règlement !

- Très bien ! … Mais il faut que vous sachez ! … Je n'aime pas du tout les piqûres ! Dit Sara au médecin.

Grissom la regarde tendrement. Il ne le savait pas. Sara le regarde mais avec un peu d'amertume. Sara est la première à y passer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! …

- Facile à dire ! … Je n'aime pas les piqûres et quand j'étais petite, je perdais connaissance.

- Pourtant lors de votre grossesse ! … Vous avez eu des piqûres !

- Oui ! … Mais…

- Voilà ! J'ai fini ! …

- Déjà ! … Bon c'est au tour de qui ?

- De votre mari !

- Pardon ! Ce n'est pas mon mari !

- Désolé !

- C'est pas grave ! …

- J'attend qui vous voulez !

Sara quitte la pièce et va chercher Scott qui était resté avec Grissom et Shania. Pendant l'absence de Sara, Grissom s'est occupé des deux enfants avec un peu d'appréhension. Mais il s'est bien débrouillé pour un amateur. Grissom voit Sara pénétrer dans la salle. Il lui sourit et Sara lui envoie un de ses sourires. Le cœur de Grissom se réchauffe. Sara prend Scott et l'emmène. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara va chercher Shania pour le test mais Grissom y va. Sara lui lance un regard noir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient. Sara le dévisage et il prend Shania pour le test. Sara le laisse faire. Elle le regarde dans les yeux. Grissom la regarde dans les yeux. Ils restent quelques secondes en harmonie. Grissom quitte la pièce avec Shania. Quelques minutes plus tard, le test est enfin fini. Grissom reste là devant Sara. Cette dernière le regarde.

- C'est bon ! Grissom ! … Que veux-tu ?

- Reste !

- Je ne sais pas ! … J'ai des affaires à San Francisco ! … Et tu m'as brisé mon cœur encore une fois ! … Cette fois-ci, je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour te pardonner ! … Grissom ! … Laisse-moi du temps !

- Très bien ! … Alors en route !

- D'accord !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom emmène Sara et ses enfants à l'aéroport. En route, il n'ose pas la regarder. Sara, aussi, n'ose pas regarder Grissom dans les yeux. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle veut réellement. Sara ne veut pas parler mais au fond d'elle, elle veut lui dire qu'elle veut toujours de lui. Mais… La voiture de Grissom arrive au parking de l'aéroport. Grissom stoppe le moteur. Sara sort avec les enfants sans attendre. Grissom la regarde faire. Puis ouvre sa porte et court après Sara et les enfants…

**À suivre…**

a/n : Le chapitre est vraiment très court celui-là mais… Je ne sais pas quand je mettrais les autres chapitres. Je peux déjà dire que la fin est proche. Et qu'il aura une suite…

a/n : Ma meilleure amie lit la fiction. Elle m'a dit que mon titre est le commencement à San Francisco ! … Je lui ai dit que je prépare quelque chose ! Même elle ne le sait pas ! … Ah ! Ah !


	15. À L'AÉROPORT PART I

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XV - À l'aéroport - part I**

À l'aéroport de Las Vegas, il y a du monde qui attend leur vol. À l'entrée d'une porte. Il y a une voiture de Police. Un homme armé y descend. Pendant ce temps à quelques mètres de là, Grissom cherche partout Sara et les enfants. Il est très inquiet car il n'arrive pas à les trouver. Pendant ce temps, Sara est partie aux toilettes avec les enfants. Elle se souvient tout à coup qu'elle a oublié les affaires dans le coffre de la voiture de Grissom. Sara pose doucement ses enfants et prend son téléphone.

- Grissom ! C'est Sara !

- Tu es où !

- À l'aéroport ! Tu le sais !

- Oui ! Mais où ?

- Aux toilettes ! … Grissom ! …

- Tu ne veux plus partir !

- Non ! … C'est pas ça ! …

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux quoi ! Sara ! Me briser le cœur comme je te l'ai fait !

- C'est une excellente idée ! … Mais non ! … Je ne suis pas toi ! Moi !

- Encore heureux !

- Grissom ! Stop !

- C'est toi qui a commencé !

- Non c'est toi !

- Grissom ! … Je pars toujours ! … Tu…

- Sara ! … Je ne t'entend plus !

- Allô ! … Gil ! … Tu m'entend ! … Grissom !

Leur conversation a été coupé. Grissom rappelle Sara. Mais l'opérateur lui annonce qu'il y a un problème de réseau. Pendant ce temps, au bout du fil, Sara essaye de rappeler Grissom mais on lui annonce que le réseau est rompu. À ce moment, dans l'aéroport, avec son téléphone à la main, Grissom se dirige vers des toilettes. Mais ce n'est pas les bons. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouve enfin les bonnes. Il voit Sara de dos. Grissom reconnaît le postérieur de la femme qui l'aime entre mille. Il s'avance vers elle. Tout à coup, le téléphone de Grissom sonne de nouveau.

- Grissom ! C'est Sara ! … Nous avons été coupé !

- Oui ! … J'ai remarqué !

- Alors ! Que me veux-tu ?

Sara raccroche son téléphone au nez de Grissom car son téléphone lui glisse des mains. Grissom assiste à la scène. Il sourit. Et ce dernier regarde au ciel. Il est encore prés à supplier dieu pour que Sara reste ici à Las Vegas avec leurs enfants. Grissom se rend aux toilettes. Il attend Sara et ses enfants. Après quelques minutes, Sara sort enfin des toilettes avec les enfants.

- Griss ! Que fais-tu là !

- Je te cherchais !

- Et pour quoi ?

- Tu veux toujours partir ! … Me quitter ?

- Grissom ! … Je pars avant que tu me quittes de nouveau ! … Tu es toujours le même.

Tout à coup, les enfants pleurent. Sara et Grissom les regardent. Puis ils se regardent.

- Sara laisse moi une chance ?

- Tu l'as déjà eu !

- Sara !

- Quoi ? Gil Grissom !

- Reste prés de moi ! … S'il te plaît ?

- Grissom ! … Je ne sais pas !

- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

Pendant cette conversation, Sara et Grissom se sont rapprochés terriblement. Grissom regarde Sara dans les yeux. Ce dernière regarde Grissom dans les yeux. Leurs yeux brillent. Les enfants pleurent toujours mais Sara et Grissom sont dans un autre monde. À ce moment, aux toilettes de l'aéroport, une personne âgée arrive et bouscule sans faire exprès les deux amoureux. À cet instant, ils redescendent de leur petit nuage. Sara et Grissom regardent leurs enfants. Et tout à coup, ils se mettent à rire.

Grissom met son index devant la bouche de Sara. La bouche de Grissom s'approche de celle de Sara mais cette dernière le repousse en mettant son bras droit en opposition. Elle l'observe pendant quelques minutes. Grissom regarde le ciel. Il est triste que Sara le repousse comme ça mais il le cherche bien par moment.

_« Je suis une tête à claque par moment. Je veux vivre avec elle, avec nos enfants ! Je promets de ne plus lui faire du mal ! »_

Sara l'épie du coin de l'œil. Mais elle ne veut pas renoncer à partir pour son bien. Mais d'un autre côté, elle veut rester pour être près de son homme. Après quelques minutes de silence entre les parents de Scott et Shania, Sara croit voir Grissom prier. Elle cligne ses yeux pour en être sûre.

« Je rêve où pas ! Il prie là ! Mais quoi ? »

Mais elle redescend sur terre quand Grissom se met à lui parler.

- Alors ! Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

- Quoi ? Lui dit-elle ? Sara était absence mentalement quand Grissom lui a posé la question.

- Sara ! Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

- Oh ! … Je n'avais pas entendu ta question.

- Pardon ?

- Ma tête était ailleurs !

Grissom la regarde mais il préfère ne rien dire. Grissom ne veut pas une nouvelle dispute. Sara lui répond son amertume.

- J'ai oublié mes affaires dans ton coffre ! … Il faut que tu reviennes à l'aéroport pour me les emmener ! … S'il te plaît ?

- Non !

- Grissom ! … Tu m'énerves ! … Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! …

- Ah ! … Oui ! … C'est pas moi qui pars !

- Ah ! Pour une fois ! … C'est vrai que d'habitude ! Tu me laisses seule après avoir coucher avec moi ! … Grissom ! … Tu as brisé mon…

- Cœur ! Oui ! Je sais !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara demande une nouvelle fois gentiment à Grissom de partir chercher ses affaires. Ce dernier y va avec tristesse.

_« Que faire pour qu'elle reste avec moi ! Je veux vivre avec elle et avec nos enfants ! »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom revient vers sa famille qui est entrain de partir. À ce moment là, une annonce passe. Grissom voit que Sara fait la queue pour s'enregistrer. Il la regarde. Pour lui, il ne peut rien faire. Sara a fait son choix même si c'est dure pour les deux adultes.

_« Madame, Monsieur, les passagers du vol Delta Airlines 357 à destination de San Francisco sont attendus à la porte n°5. »_

Sara et Grissom se regardent. Sara contemple leurs enfants. Grissom la regarde. Il sait qu'elle va partir.

- Gil ! Je dois partir !

- Je sais ! Sara !

- Sara !

- Non ! Gil.

Sara met son index sur la bouche de Grissom. Elle veut qu'il se taise et elle l'embrasse sur la bouche devant tout le monde. Mes mains la serrent de très près.

- Au revoir ! Gil. … Sache que je t'aime depuis le premier jour.

- Moi aussi ! Sara !

- Rejoint moi à San Francisco ! Alors !

- Je ne peux pas !

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas !

Grissom la regarde. Il ne dit rien. Grissom baisse les yeux. Sara le regarde toujours et elle s'éloigne de lui sans se retourner. Elle part avec les enfants en laissant Grissom seul devant la porte n°5. Ce dernier la regarde partir. Grissom commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. À ce moment là, à quelques mètre de lui, Sara commence à pleurer.

_« Sara ne te retourne pas sinon tu vas rester ! Il va te faire souffrir comme d'habitude mais… »_

À ce moment là, le téléphone de Sara sonne. Elle s'arrête pour regarder l'identité. Sara décroche.

- Salut Alicia ! Je repars pour San Francisco ! … Mon avion décolle dans quelques minutes ! … Tu peux venir me chercher à l'aéroport !

- Ok ! Sara ! … Au faite ! Comment mon père réagit ?

- Je m'en fous pour l'instant ! … Je ferai plus tard ! … Alicia ! … Je dois raccrocher alors à tout à l'heure.

- Ok !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnes ne sont pas de moi à par quelques personnages.


	16. À L'AÉROPORT PART II

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XVI - À l'aéroport - Part II**

Sara pénètre dans la zone réservé avec ses enfants. Pendant ce temps, Grissom regarde toujours la porte n°5. Il ne voit plus Sara, Sa Sara. Il est très triste. Tout à coup, il a une idée. Grissom appelle Brass pour un renseigement.

- Jim ! C'est Gil !

- Oui ! Je sais !

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'ai rencontré une personne à San Francisco !

- Oui ! … Je m'en souviens ! … Une jeune femme ! … Je crois !

- C'était Sara !

- La Sara qui a enquêté sur Warrick !

- Oui ! Elle !

- Je m'en doutais ! … Catherine a aussi des doutes sur la nature de ta relation avec elle !

- Oui ! … Je n'en doute pas !

- Attend un peu ! … J'ai lu le dossier de ta Sara ! … Elle a deux enfants en bas âge !

- Je sais !

- Tu es le père !

- Oui !

- Félicitation !

- Merci !

- Et Alicia est au courant ?

- Naturellement ! … Sara et elle sont des amies depuis l'université de Boston !

- Attend ! … Tu es tombé amoureux de la meilleure amie de ta fille !

- Exact ! … Jim ! … Je me dirige sur le comptoir pour dire à Sara que je suis toujours amoureux d'elle !

- Ok ! … Je te laisse alors ! À plus !

- À plus !

Grissom se rend au comptoir de la Même Compagnie en marchant très vite. Il demande sans hésiter un billet pour le prochain vol en direction San Francisco. L'hôtesse lui annonce qu'il reste encore des places pour 357. Il se dit.

_«C'est celui de Sara !»_

- Ok ! Je prend ! Ma femme est abord avec nos enfants. Et je veux leur faire une surprise.

- Ok !

- Je peux vous demander de contacter cette personne à San Francisco et de lui donner ce message !

- Oui ! … Au FBI ! … Très bien !

- Merci !

- Vous pouvez aussi commander des fleurs pour donner à la passager du 357, Sara Sidle.

- Oui ! … Il y a une message aussi !

- Oui ! … Le voilà ! … Dans combien de temps l'avion décolle ?

- Dans une dixième de minutes !

- Très bien ! Alors ! Merci !

- Bon Vol ! Monsieur ! … Elle a de la chance de vous avoir !

- C'est moi qui a de la chance de l'avoir !

Grissom quitte en courant et téléphone à Catherine qui se trouve toujours au labo.

- Catherine ! C'est Grissom !

- Oui ! Gil !

- Je t'annonce que je pars à San Francisco pour régler les derniers détaille pour le transfère de Sara.

- Sara ?

- Oui ! Sara Sidle !

- Ah ! Elle !

- Oui ! Elle ! Pourquoi ? … Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse d'elle !

- Jalouse ! Moi ! D'elle ! … Non ! Gil ! Tu rêves là !

- Si tu es jalouse !

- Non ! … Gil ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Tu es jalouse ! … Non elle m'a rien fait ! … Rien ! …

- Ne fait l'innocent ! Gil.

- Catherine ! Sara et moi, nous sommes amis depuis quelques temps déjà ! … Tu sais !

- C'est tout !

- Oui ! C'est tout !

_«Je te connais Gil ! … Je suis sûre qu'il a eu une aventure entre vous deux !»_

- Salut Cath !

- Es-tu rendre quand ?

- Catherine ! Je ne suis pas encore parti !

- Oui ! C'est vrai ! … Salut Gil.

- Salut !

Dans l'avion, Sara ne regarde pas tout de suite Grissom monter. Elle était entrain de s'occuper des enfants. Sara s'installe près du hublot. À quelques mètres d'elle, il y a Grissom mais elle ne l'a toujours pas remarquer. Grissom remarque que les yeux de Sara sont rougit.

_«Elle a pleuré ! Pourquoi ? … Elle part loin de moi ! … Non ! … Je pense trop à elle-là.»_

À ce moment là, les hôtesses sont leur train-train. Elles expliquent aux passagers les recommandations de sécurité que personne n'écoute comme toujours. Grissom n'arrête pas de regarder Sara.

_«Qu'elle est belle ! … Pourquoi j'agis toujours comme un salaud avec elle dès qu'on couche ensemble !Je te promets Sara que je fais changer ! »_

L'avion a enfin décoller. Sara regarde devant elle. Par moment, Sara regarde les enfants. Ils dorment.

_«Ils sont tellement mignon !Ils sont à moi ! Mais aussi à Grissom ! Enfin peut-être ! »_

À ce moment là, une hôtesse arrive à la hauteur de Sara avec un bouquet de fleur à la main. Sara la regarde. Elle est surprise de voir que l'hôtesse lui annonce que le bouquet est pour elle. Sara regarde l'hôtesse. Mais elle n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche. À quelques mètres de là, à ce moment là, Grissom s'avance sur Sara. Il se place derrière elle. Sara ne l'a toujours à capter. Tout à coup, une main se pose sur l'épaule de Sara. Cette dernière se retourne en sursautant.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Tu m'as demandé de venir avec toi !

- Tu as refusé !

- Je sais… Mais j'ai changé d'avis pour nous !

- Pour nous ! … C'est la meilleure de l'année ! …

- Sara ! Écoute ! …

- Tu as posé un congé !

- Oui !

- Tu es souffrant là ! … Tu as besoin d'un médecin !

- Non ! Je me sens bien et grâce à toi !

- Tu es vraiment malade là !

- SARA ! Ça suffit ! …

Tous les passagers les regardent. Sara et Grissom rougissent. Les enfants se sont réveillés. Ils sont prêts à pleurer mais ils regardent leur mère. Elle les regarde aussi.

- Sara ! … Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas croyable ! … Tu poses toujours des tas de questions ! Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime !

Sara le regarde bouche-bée. Il a réussi à lui dire «_Je t'aime_.» Elle n'arrive plus à parler. Sara est sous le choc. Les hôtesses acceptent que Grissom se mette à côté de Sara Sidle si cette dernière le veut bien. Contre tout attente, Sara finit par accepter. Grissom est au très heureux.

- Merci ! Sara !

- Je fais ça car tu n'auras pas arrêter de me casser les pieds et aux passagers tant que je n'aurais pas accepter.

- Non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

- Si tu l'ai !

- Sara ! Je n'ai pas envie de…

- Moi ! Non plus !

- Très bien ! … On fait la paix !

- Tu es un gamin !

- C'est toi qui me rend comme ça !

- Moi ! Sara se met à rire.

- Oui ! Toi !

- Non !

Le vol se passe bien. Grissom et Sara discutent sans se fâcher l'un envers l'autre. L'avion est entrain de descendre pour atterrir. Grissom regarde les enfants.

- Grissom ! Ils sont vraiment te toi !

- Je le sais !

- Je suis désolé ! … De te les avoir cacher ! … Je n'aurai pas dû !

- C'est pas grave !

- Si !

- Sara ! C'est vraiment pas grave ! … Je te le jure. … Tu avais tes raisons pour l'avoir fait !

- Merci ! Grissom !

Grissom lui sourit. Sara lui le rend. Ils sont si proche l'un de l'autre. Le visage du chef de l'équipe de nuit de Las Vegas s'approche de celui de Sara. Il veut l'embrasser mais Sara met sa main et dit.

- Non ! Grissom ! … Je n'ai plus envie de souffrir par ta faute.

Grissom la regarde. Il accepte. L'avion atterrit enfin à San Francisco en Californie. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les passagers sortent enfin de l'avion. Grissom suit Sara et les enfants. Les quatre personnes attendent leurs bagages. Après quelques minutes, ils sortent enfin de la zone réservée. Les enfants dorment toujours. Sara en porte un et Grissom porte l'autre. Sara voit quelqu'un droit devant elle et prononce le prénom de la personne.

- Alicia !

- Oui ! C'est moi !

- Toujours là même !

- Oui ! Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je change ? Sara !

- Non ! … Tiens au faite ! … Tu n'es pas surprise de voir ton père avec nous !

- Papa ! J'ai bien reçu le message comme tu vois !

- Un message ! Quel message ? Grissom ! … Tu as envoyé un message à Alicia pour lui dire quoi ?

- Alicia est ma fille ! … Sara ! … Je lui ai dit que j'arriverai à San Francisco par cet avion !

- Comme par hasard ! Papa ! J'ai vu ton jeu !

- Alicia ! Sara ! … Je ne joue pas ! … Je veux passer ces quelques jours avec ma fille, ma femme et mes enfants !

- _Ma femme _! C'est nouveau ça ! Grissom ! Je ne suis pas ta femme !

- Si Sara ! Tu l'ai !

- Non !

- Bon stop vous deux ! … On va finir par se faire remarquer avec vous !

- Désolé ! Dit Sara et Grissom en même temps.

- C'est pas grave ! … Bon ! Aller on y va !

- Où ça ! Demande Sara.

- Dans la maison des Grissom ! Pourquoi ? Il te t'a rien dit !

- Non ! Il ne m'a rien dit ! Comme toujours ! Il fait ses coups en douce et je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Tu viens avec nous ! Sara.

- Non ! Grissom !

- Sara ! Tu viens avec moi, avec nous ! Tu es **ma** femme !

- Je ne suis pas **ta** femme !

- Tu es la mère de tous mes enfants !

- Grissom ! Tu n'oublierais pas Alicia ! Là !

- Ce n'est rien Sara ! … Je suis habituée comme ça !

- Non ! Alicia ce n'est pas rien !

- Sara ! Alicia a dit que c'est rien !

- Toi ! … Je ne t'ai pas sonné !

Grissom a le visage outré par les paroles de Sara. Alicia regarde leur échange. Elle s'amuse à l'intérieur d'elle mais.

- Et je vous ai dit quoi tout à l'heure vous deux ! … Vous êtes pire que des gamins.

Sara et Grissom se regardent. Ils se sourient. Alicia les observe avec un air amusé.

- Sara ! Tu sais que mon père ne laissera pas le morceau ! Il est têtu comme tu le sais !

- Oui ! C'est vrai ! … Merci ! Alicia te me le rappeler !

- De rien !

- Je ne suis pas le seul ici à être têtu !

- Tu es toi aussi têtu de tout façon ! Sara ! Dit Grissom.

- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls ici ! … Je vous signale ! Revendique Alicia en regardant Sara et Grissom pour à tour.

Sara et Alicia se regardent. Elles rigolent. Puis finalement, ils se dirigent tous dans la voiture d'Alicia. Grissom monte devant et laisse sa fille Alicia conduire la voiture. Sara s'installe à l'arrière avec les enfants. Elle regarde du coin de l'œil Grissom.

_«Pourquoi est-il là ? … Je lui ai demander tout à l'heure de venir avec moi, avec les enfants, à San Francisco ! … Oui ! C'est vrai mais il a refusé sur le coup ! Et ! Tout à coup, il décide de monter dans mon avion, de s'asseoir à côté de moi ! … Il a bien essayer de m'embrasser tout à l'heure ! Je n'ai pas rêver ! C'est un cauchemar ! Non ! C'est un rêve ! Pourquoi je suis toujours amoureuse de lui ?… Pourquoi je me pose tant de question à son sujet ? Il me fera devenir chèvre !Et c'est quoi __**Ma**__ femme ! »_

**À suivre…**

a/n : les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Sauf quelques-uns.

a/n : Je suis en formation donc je serai sur le net que le week-end de temps en temps car ma fille est toujours prioritaire !

a/n : On arrive bientôt à la fin de l'histoire.

a/n : La traduction en anglais sera poster après ma formation mais j'ai besoin de l'aide.

a/n : Merci pour les reviews. Ça me donne du courage pour continuer l'histoire. Dit-moi comment vous trouver l'histoire ?

a/n : Ce chapitre est court car au début le premier chapitre «à l'aéroport et celui devait en faire qu'un mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire la suite… Et j'aime bien faire durer le suspense… Voici San Francisco le retour !

--


	17. À LA MAISON DES GRISSOM

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XVII - À la maison des Grissom**

Après quelques minutes de route, ils arrivent enfin à la maison des Grissom. Il manque la grand-mère d'Alicia. La fille de Gil Grissom dit à Sara.

- Ma grand-mère ne vit plus là depuis des années !

- Ah ! Bon !

- Maman vit dans une maison spécialisée pour les personnes sourdes.

- Elle est sourde !

- Oui ! Dit Alicia en regardant son père. … Sara ! Tu n'étais pas au courant !

- Non ! 

Pour changer de conversation, Grissom reprend la parole tout en regardant tour à tour sa fille et Sara.

- Sara met les enfants dans la chambre en face de la notre !

- Pardon ?

Grissom et Sara se regardent. Si les yeux de Sara seraient des pistolets Grissom aurait été tué sur place en quelques secondes.

- Sara ! Tu vas dormir avec moi ! Dit Alicia pour sauver la situation.

_«Si tu ne m'avais pas quitté la première fois j'aurais certainement dormi avec toi ! Je serais à ce moment là ! … À Las Vegas ! Et non à San Francisco ! Avec toi ! … Mais !… Devrais-je de donner une nouvelle chance ? Je ne sais pas ! Si c'est pour me faire du mal ! … Je ne pourrais plus le supporter ! … Je t'aime toujours ! » Pense Sara._

_«Si je ne l'avais pas quitté ! … Elle serait ce soir dans mon lit avec moi pour toujours ! … Sara ! … Tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux en me faisant des enfants !… Sara ! … Si tu savais que je t'aime toujours ! Lors de notre rencontre ! Je l'ai su ! » Pense Grissom._

À ce moment là, Grissom regarde avec étonnement à sa fille puis fini par accepter. Il a déjà trop fait souffrir Sara.

- Très bien ! Tu vas dormir avec Alicia dans sa chambre. Il y a deux lits de toute manier. Les enfants seront à côté de toi et en face de moi. Dit Grissom tout en regardant Alicia et Sara.

- Cool ! Comme à l'université !

- C'était le bon vieux temps !

- Boston ! Oui ! Revendique Sara.

- Et Harvard !

- Euh ! … Moi ! Je préfère oublier cette période même si je ne peux pas vu que les enfants ont été conçu là-bas !

- Je peux avoir des détailles ! Demande Alicia à Sara et à son père.

- Non ! Crient Sara et Grissom en même temps.

Les parents de Scott et Shania se mettent à rire. Pendant ce temps, la fille aînée de Grissom ne riraient pas. Elle les regardais. Alicia remue la tête de droit à gauche.

_«Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Ma meilleure amie avec mon père. Ils s'aiment encore et depuis leur rencontre. Je l'ai vu remarqué à ce moment là. Je me demande quand mon père va se rendre compte qu'il est toujours amoureux de Sara.»_

- Bon ! Papa ! Sara ! Qui fait à manger ? Je vous préviens que moi, je pars tôt demain matin, je suis de service.

- Je fais à manger ! Alicia ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! … Sara ! Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Comme tu veux ?

- Ok ! … Et toi Alicia ! Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Une pizza calzone.

- Alicia !

- Ok ! Spaghetti à la Bolognaise.

- Sara ! Ça te va ?

- Oui ! … Mais je suis entrain de me demander si je ne fais pas devenir végétarienne.

- Végétarienne ! Toi ? Demande Alicia.

- Oui ! Et toi !

- Jamais de la vie ! … Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je resterai ta meilleure amie après !

- J'y compte bien !

- Ok ! Ça marche pour moi ! Dit Grissom.

- Le FBI ne veut toujours pas te laisser partir ! Dit Sara en regardant Alicia et Grissom à Alicia.

- Je ne veux pas partir du FBI. J'ai des privilèges ! Moi ! Et je tiens à les garder !

- Et toi Sara ! Tu comptes faire quoi ? Demande Alicia.

- Faire quoi ?

- Quitter San Francisco pour Las Vegas ! La ville du pêché !

- Je ne sais pas encore ! Dit Sara en regardant Grissom.

- Sara !

- Oui ! Grissom !

- Tu n'as toujours pas fait ton choix ?

- Si mais je le dirais plus tard ! Ce soir ! Ou demain !

Ce dernier baisse les yeux. Sara l'a vu. Elle sourit car son choix est déjà fait et seule Alicia est au courant. La fille de Grissom fait un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie. Sara se met à rigoler. Grissom hausse à ce moment là la tête. Il n'ose pas rien un mot. Grissom a peur du choix de Sara.

Les adultes dînent. Les enfants dorment toujours. Pendant le dîner, le grand amour de Sara regarde cette dernière. Tout à coup, le téléphone d'Alicia sonne.

- Grissom ! … Oui ! … Ok ! … J'arrive !

- Papa ! … Sara ! … Désolée je dois partir ! Une urgence ! … À bientôt.

- Ok ! Dit Sara et Grissom.

- Ne vous tuez pas ! … Je ne voudrais pas enquêter sur cette scène ! Je peux compter sur vous ?

- Tu nous prends pour qui ? Demande Sara.

- Deux personnes qui s'aiment mais qu'il y a une erreur lors de votre relation ! Réplique Alicia en regardant son père et sa meilleure amie depuis l'université.

Alicia quitte le chalet pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Sara et Grissom se retrouve seul. Ils se regardent. Le contact est fait. Il s'avance doucement de Sara. Elle l'observe. Sara lui sourit. Il lui sourit. Grissom s'assit à côté de Sara. Il prend les mains de Sara et les serres avec les siennes. Sara se laisse faire. Il veut lui parler. Sara le regarde. Elle attend mais c'est que ça fait être très long. Grissom l'observe. Sara sent que les mains de Grissom sont humidifiées. Mais ce n'est pas les seules mains qui sont mouillées. Grissom approche sa tête de celle de la femme de sa vie. Tout à coup, le téléphone de Grissom vibre.

- Salut !

- Salut ! Gil !

- Je veux savoir quand tu reviens ?

- Catherine ! … Dans quelques jours !

- Avec Sara ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Tu ne devais pas régler ça avec son patron ?

- Exact ! … Mais là ! … Je suis dans le chalet de ma famille ! … Et j'ai rencontré ma fille à l'aéroport !

- Alicia ! … C'est ça !

- Oui !

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien ! … Elle est toujours au FBI et elle ne veut pas quitter son poste !

- Et Sara !

À ce moment là, Grissom regarde Sara. Il met son index sur la bouche de Sara.

- Je suis entrain de négocier !

- Tu es amoureux d'elle !

- Non ! … 

- Arrête Gil ! … Je te connais depuis des années !

- Catherine ! … Je reviens à Las Vegas dans quelques jours ! … Alors je te quittes !

- Gil ! …

- Quoi ?

- Depuis que tu l'as connais tu n'es plus le même !

- Arrête de te faire des films ! … Catherine !

Grissom raccroche au nez de Catherine. Cette dernière qui se trouve à Las Vegas sort en furie du laboratoire de la Police Scientifique. Elle maudire Sara.

_«Non ! Le vrai coupable s'est Grissom. Non ! Le vrai coupable est cette Sara Sidle !» Pense Catherine._

À San Francisco, pendant ce temps, Grissom regarde de nouveau Sara. Cette dernière se lève brusquement mais il la retient.

- S'il te plaît ? Sara ! … J'ai à te parler !

- Très bien ! … Je t'écoute !

- Assis-toi d'abord !

Sara obéit à Grissom. Elle le regarde mais Grissom n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche quand il sent que Sara a marre d'attendre.

- Je t'aime ! Chuchote Grissom à Sara.

Cette dernière a attendu mais n'arrive pas à le croire.

_«Il vient de me dire quoi ? Là ! … Je rêve là ! … Oui ! … C'est ça ! J'ai rêvé !» Pense Sara en regardant Grissom._

_«Je lui ai dit ! Finalement j'ai réussi à lui dire que je l'aime ! … Sara réagit ! … Parle-moi ?» Pense Grissom en regardant Sara dans les yeux._

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnes de CSI ne sont pas ma propriété à part quelques personnes.

a/n : Merci pour les reviews. Elles me touchent beaucoup ! 

a/n : Ce chapitre est court ! … Oui c'est exact ! … 


	18. L'AVEU

_Auteur : SydneyWeaver_

_**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**_

_Sara S. & Gil Grissom._

_**Chapitre XVIII - L'aveu**_

_Depuis quelques minutes dans le chalet de la famille Grissom s'est le silence. Sara ne bouge toujours pas. Elle est sous le choc._

_- Quoi ? Demande Sara._

_- Sara ! … J'ai des sentiments pour toi !_

_- Lesquels ?_

_- Je t'ai…._

_- Grissom ! … _

_- Sara ! … Laisse-moi parler ! Je t'en prie !_

_- Très bien ! … J'attend !_

_Tout à coup, le téléphone de Grissom résonne. Il prend le téléphone à contre cœur._

_- Quoi encore Catherine ? … Là je suis occupé !_

_- Ne te fâche pas !_

_- Que me veux-tu ?_

_- Il y a des bestioles comme tu aimes sur une scène de crime !_

_Grissom regarde Sara. Il aimerait retourner à Las Vegas mais pas sans Sara et les enfants. Sara le regarde. Elle essaye de lire dans les yeux de Grisssom. Ce dernier a toujours le téléphone à l'oreille mais il est hypnotisé par les yeux de Sara, sa Sara._

_- Gil ! … Tu comptes venir ? Demande Catherine._

_- Catherine ! … Je suis occupé !_

_- Oui ! … Je sais ! … Tu me l'as dit ! … Mais tu comptes venir nous aider prochainement !_

_- Dans quelques jours ! … Catherine ! … Voilà ! … Tu prends quelques spécimens et prend des photos !_

_- Très bien ! … Gil ! …_

_- Oui !_

_- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça depuis qu'elle est repartie chez elle ?_

_- De qui tu parles ?_

_- De Sara Sidle !_

_- Je suis comme d'habitude ! …_

_- Non ! … Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil ! … Tu n'auras pas oublié Terry Miller !_

_- Qui ?_

_- Terry Miller !_

_- Non ! … C'est juste une amie !_

_- Une amie avec qui tu lui fais les yeux doux ! … tout comme avec cette jeune femme ! … Sara ! C'est ça !_

_- Catherine ! … C'est ma vie privée ! …._

_- Quelle vie privée ?_

_- Terry Miller est une professionnelle qui travaille avec nous de temps en temps ! … Ok ! … Je l'ai invité au manger avec moi ! … Je te signale que je t'ai aussi invité ! … J'invite que des amis !_

_Sara lance un regard noir à Grissom. Ce dernier le voit. Il sait qu'il va devoir donner des explications à Sara._

_- Il y a quelque chose entre Sara et toi !_

_Grissom continue de regarder Sara. Il n'a pas arrêter de la regarder pendant sa conversation avec Catherine. Sara l'a toujours fixé pendant sa discussion avec cette femme blonde. Grissom a entendant la dernière question de Catherine, il ferme ses yeux. Le contact avec Sara qu'il avait depuis quelques minutes est rompu. Quelques secondes d'hésitation, Grissom répond à Catherine calmement tout en regardant Sara dans les yeux._

_- Catherine ! … Cela ne te regarde pas ! … Je connais Sara depuis quelques temps déjà ! …_

_- Très bien ! … Gil !_

_«Je suis sûre qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Sacré Sara ! Elle a réussi à fondre le cœur de Grissom ! … J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais il n'a jamais voulu ! … Qu'est-ce qu'elle a plus que moi ? … Que je suis idiote, elle est jeune ! Pense Catherine._

- Catherine ! … C'est pas la peine de me le redemander quand je serais de retour à Vegas ! … Je ne te dirais rien ! … Cela me regarde uniquement ! … Compris !

- Ok ! Gil ! … Je te souhaites qu'elle revienne vers toi !

En entendent cette phrase de Catherine Grissom regarde Sara dans les yeux. Son cœur bat très fort. Pendant ce temps, Sara est toujours entrain de le regarder.

_«Que lui arrive-t-il encore ? … Cette blonde va-t-elle le laisser tranquille maintenant ? … Tout à l'heure ! … Il m'a dit quoi déjà !Qui est cette Terry Miller ? » Pense Sara._

_«Sara ! … Terry Miller n'est qu'une collègue ! Catherine est ma meilleure amie à qui je cache mes sentiments pour toi ! … Sara ! Mon cœur n'arrête pas de battre pour toi depuis notre rencontre ! … Je dois trouver le courage de lui redire que je l'aime ! … Elle n'a pas dû l'entendre tout à l'heure ! … Aller Gil ! … C'est le moment ! C'est vrai que j'ai chuchoté faiblement !» Pense Grissom._

- Catherine ! … Je raccroche ! … J'ai envie de dormir !

- Toi ! Dormir ?

- Catherine ! Crie Grissom.

Sara qui est toujours entrain de regarder Grissom fonce les sourcils en entendant Grissom crier. Grissom met encore son index sur la bouche de Sara. Le chef de l'équipe de nuit de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas raccroche encore au nez de Catherine. Il remet son téléphone dans sa poche de sa veste qui se trouve à côté de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il conduit Sara prés de la cheminée. Sara se laisse faire.

- Sara ! … Ici ! … On sera tranquille pour discuter !

- Tu crois ! … Tu as oublié ton téléphone ! … Je crois !

- Regarde ! … Je l'éteins !

- Bien ! … Et maintenant ?

- Sara ! …

- Oui ! … Je t'écoute !

- Depuis notre rencontre ! … Chaque moment que nous avons passé ensemble ! … Je m'en souviens !

- Moi aussi ! … Et alors !

- Sara ! … S'il te plaît ne m'interrompe pas !

- Ok ! … J'écoute !

- J'étais très heureux pendant ces instants passés avec toi ! … Tu me fais un bien ! … Tu es vraiment très importante pour moi ! … Les enfants ne sont pour rien dans cette histoire ! … J'aimerais être présent dans leurs vies. … Je t'aime ! … Sara ! … Je t'aime !

- Qui est Terry Miller ?

_«Je m'en doutais que tu allais me poser cette question ?Je n'ai pas intérêt à lui mentir ! … Sinon je la perds pour toujours ! » Pense Grissom tout en regardant Sara dans les yeux._

- Elle travaille de temps en temps avec le labo de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas ! … C'est une amie !

- Une amie ?

- Une amie ! … C'est juste une amie ! … Elle a déjà essayé de me séduire ! Catherine aussi d'ailleurs ! Mais dans ma vie, il y avait que le travail et les insectes qui compter pour moi mais depuis notre première vrai rencontre ! … Ce n'est plus pareil ! Tu as réussi à détruire toutes les barrières sans que je m'en recomptes ! Tu es unique dans mon cœur !

Sara reste bouche bée. Grissom la regarde. Il a remarqué que les larmes commencent à couler aux yeux de Sara. Grissom essuie les larmes de Sara avec un de ses doigts. Cette dernière se laisse faire. Elle est toujours sous le choc de l'aveu de Grissom. Le cœur de Sara bat de plus en plus vite. Sa tête se rapproche de celle de Grissom. Sara met sa tête de côté et vise les lèvres de Grissom. Elle l'embrasse tendrement le père de ses enfants. Ce dernier se laisse faire. Contre tout attente, le chef de l'équipe de nuit de la Police Scientifique met du répondant à Sara. La connexion est remise entre eux. Après quelques secondes d'embrassade, Sara a besoin de souffle. Grissom l'observe d'un air coquin. Sara le regarde amoureusement.

- Grissom ! … Je t'aime depuis toujours ! … Je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie !

- Sara ! … Appelle-moi Gil ?

- Ok ! … Griss ! … Euh ! … Gil ! … Pardon ?

- C'est pas grave ! … Je t'assure ! …

- Très bien ! … Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas Sara !

- Tu sais que mon choix est déjà fait depuis longtemps !

- Aïe !

Sara rigole. Cela ne réveille pas les enfants du couple. Grissom ne comprend pas la réaction de Sara. Cette dernière l'embrasse de nouveau sur la bouche sauvagement. Il se laisse faire. Grissom n'arrive pas à repousser Sara pour lui demander sa réponse. La meilleure amie d'Alicia commence à enlever un par un les boutons de la chemise de Grissom. Ce dernier se laisse faire. Il aide même Sara à le déshabiller tout en s'embrassant. Grissom enlève le tee-shirt à Sara. Ils se regardent amoureusement. Sara et Grissom se sourirent. Il la conduit dans sa chambre. Les deux adultes finissent de se dévêtir. Ils sont nus. Grissom met doucement Sara sur le lit. Il s'allonge sur elle. Grissom commence à faire des bisous sur tout le corps de Sara. Cette dernière se laisse faire mais rigole. Grissom n'est pas déstabilisé pour au temps. Il continue à faire du bien à Sara. Grissom commence à faire son va et vient. Tout à coup, Sara lui parle. Et Grissom s'arrête pour l'écouter.

- Tu as pensé à te couvrir !

- Sara ! … Tu me connais ! …

- Oui ! … Je sais ! … Mais je n'ai pas envie de retomber enceinte pour le moment !

- Tu veux d'autres enfants !

- Quoi ?

- Tu en voudrais d'autres !

- Je ne sais pas !

- Moi ! … Oui ! … Sara ! … Je t'aime ! … Je te promets de ne pas partir cette fois ! … Je resterai !

- … Tu écoutes quand je parles !

- Oui ! … Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas envie de retomber enceinte !

- … C'est la période !

- Gil ! … Je ne sais pas ! … Je suis mal réglée ! 

- Sara ! … Si tu tombes enceinte ! … Je serai là cette fois ! … Je te le promets !

- Je te crois ! Gil !

- Bon ! … On peut reprendre là où je me suis arrêté ?

- Oui ! … Avec plaisir !

Sara rigole. Grissom reprend son va et vient doucement tout en embrassant Sara sur la bouche. Leurs corps sont à l'unissions ! Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adultes s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils sont heureux. La nuit passe. Au matin, au réveil, Grissom caresse doucement le bras de Sara qui dort toujours. Après quelques minutes, Sara finit par se réveiller. Elle lui sourit.

- Gil ! … Tu sais qu'hier j'ai dit mon choix était déjà fait !

- Oui ! … Je m'en souviens ! … Tu as changé d'avis !

- Non ! 

Grissom la regarde inquiet. Mais Sara l'embrasse et fini par lui dire à l'oreille en susurrant.

- Je n'es pas rendu mon appartement à Las Vegas ! … Tu sais ! … J'ai décidé que revenir à San Francisco pour régler mon déménagement définitif pour la ville du péché ! … Alors heureux !

- Et tu m'as fait venir pour rien alors !

- Non ! … Je suis dans ton lit !

- Exact !

- Je vois que tu es là cette fois !

- J'ai tenue ma promesse que je t'ai faite hier !

- C'est vrai !

- Sara ! … Je ne suis pas presser pour retourner à Las Vegas !

- Et tes insectes !

- Je suis dans les bras de la personne la plus attirante, la femme que j'ai toujours rêvé !

- Gil ! … Et pour Catherine que vas-tu faire ?

- Rien lui dire ! … Pourquoi ?

- D'après le règlement c'est interdit d'avoir une relation intime avec une personne de la même équipe !

- Exact ! … Personne n'est au courant pour nous deux !

- Catherine ne sait pas ! …

- Non !

- Brass ne sait pas !

- Il le sait lui !

- Et !

- Il ne dira rien ! 

- Tu es sûr !

- Oui ! … Il sait aussi que tes enfants sont aussi les miens !

- Oh ! … Il a dit quoi ?

- Rien !

Sara et Grissom restent quelques minutes encore dans le lit. Les enfants dorment toujours. 

- Sara ! … Alicia n'est pas rentrée cette nuit ! … Rien ne presse pour sortir du lit !

- Et les enfants !

- Ok ! … Tu as besoin d'aider !

- Oui !

- Bon ! … Dit-moi que dois-je faire ?

- Deux biberons ! … Tu lis la notice pour les faire !

- Bien Chef !

- J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

- C'est la première fois que je t'appelle comme ça !

- J'ai eu des frissons dans tout le corps !

- Ah ! Oui ! … Si je te fais un câlin ! Ma chérie !

- Bien ! Mon cœur !

Ils refont un autre câlin. Cette fois, Sara ne se pose pas la question sur la protection. Elle est heureuse. Grissom est heureux lui aussi. Il a enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie.

_«Merci ! Sara ! … Je t'aime !» Pense Grissom._

**À suivre…**

a/n : Nous sommes bientôt à la fin de l'histoire. Il est long ce chapitre celui-là !

a/n : Merci pour les reviews !

a/n : Les personnages de CSI (LES EXPERTS) ne m'appartiennent pas à part quelques personnages.

--


	19. LA DEMANDE

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XIX - La demande**

Grissom et Sara rigolent. Ils s'embrassent. Mais tout à coup, les enfants se mettent à pleurer. Sara et Grissom se regardent. Ils se lèvent et ensemble, les deux adultes s'occupent de leurs enfants.

- Sara ! … Nous sommes ensemble maintenant !

Sara et Grissom s'embrassent de nouveau.

- Naturellement !

- Tu veux vivre où ?

- Avec toi !

- Oui ! Certes ! … Mais où ?

- Où tu veux Grissom !

- Sara ! … Je t'ai dit entre nous ! … C'est Gil !

- C'est vrai ! … Gil ! Je te laisse choisir !

- Seulement si tu es d'accord ! … J'aime bien vivre à Las Vegas mais c'est vrai que tout à commencer ici à San Francisco entre nous !

- Oui ! C'est d'accord !

- Bien ! … Alors viens là toi !

Ils s'embrassent fougueusement.

- Oh ! … Je vois que vous vous êtes re-bichonner ! Dit Alicia.

Sara et Grissom sursautent et se retournent. Ils n'ont pas entendu Alicia revenir. Cette dernière sourit !

_«Mon plan a réussi ! … Je suis vraiment fière de moi !» Pense Alicia en regardant les deux amoureux._

- Je ne peux pas partir sans qu'il se passe quelques choses entre vous deux ! … J'ai encore raté un épisode ! … C'est pas possible !

- Alicia ! Que fais-tu là ?

- Tu m'as invité à faire ici pendant ton séjour ! Papa ! … Tu oublies tout dans les bras de Sara !

- Non !

- Bon maintenant Sara ! … Tu es ma belle-mère !

- Non ! … Alicia ! … Je ne suis pas mariée avec ton père !

- C'est comme si c'était fait !

- Alicia ! … Je suis ta meilleure amie !

- Et ma belle-mère ! … Je ne sais pas comment je fais prendre la chose si tu me fais des remarques de belle-mère !

- Alicia ! … Je reste quoi qu'il arrive ta meilleure amie ! … Je te le promets !

- Promis !

- Oui !

Grissom regarde l'échange de Sara, la femme de la vie avec Alicia, sa fille aînée avec un air amuser. Grissom veut s'approcher de Sara et la prendre dans les bras devant sa fille mais.

- Papa ! … Ne te gêne pas ! … Je ne suis pas avec Sara dans la vie mais toi oui !

- Alicia !

- Non ! … Papa !

- Oui !

- Tu as intérêt à la rendre heureuse sinon tu auras affaire à moi ! … Tu sais comment je peux par moment !

- Oui ! … Je te le jure que je la rendrai heureuse ! Sinon tu vas me massacrer !

- Exact ! … Tu vois Sara ! C'est comme ça qu'il faut lui parler ! Sinon tu n'arriveras à rien !

- Tu n'es pas un peu trop dure avec lui !

- Non !

- Si ! Ma fille me bat ! … Regarde mes bleus !

Sara et Alicia se regardent. Elles voient que Grissom fait la tête d'un chien battue. Puis les deux meilleures amies se mettent à rigoler. À ce moment là, Grissom quitte la salle devant le regard des deux femmes.

- Où vas-tu ? Gil !

- M'occuper de nos enfants Sara !

- Ok ! … Tu veux de l'aide !

- Oui !

- Et moi ! Je fais quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas dormi ! … Je crois Alicia !

- Merci ! Papa te pensait à ma santé !

- Non ! Je pense surtout à moi ! … Tu vas dormir comme ça j'aurais la paix pour m'occuper de Scott, Shania et de Sara.

- Et moi alors !

- Tu seras au lit ! … Tu es grande ! … Je crois ! … Tu es majeure et vaccinée !

Alicia regarde son père partir dans l'autre salle. Il est très heureux ! Elle est vraiment très fière d'elle ! Quelques minutes plus tard, Alicia croise le regarde de Sara. Cette dernière lui sourit. Alicia sourit. Sara lit dans le regarde de sa meilleure amie.

- Merci !

- De rien ! … Mais j'aimerais avec quelques détails !

- Ok !

- Bon ! Ok ! … Je vais me coucher ! … Alors pas de bruit ! … Je comptes sur vous ! … Tu vous criais pas dessus ! … Penser un peu à celle qui a travaillé toute la nuit pour une recherche de dossier.

- Oh ! Alicia ! … Tu as dû t'ennuyer !

- Un peu mais je n'étais pas toute seule !

- Avec qui ?

- Qui parle là ? … Ma belle-mère ou ma meilleure amie !

- Ta meilleure amie !

- Non ! … Je fais dormir d'abord puis après je fais voir si je suis d'humeur à te le dire !

- Ok ! 

- Aller Sara ! Bye !

- Bye ! 

Alicia quitte la pièce. Elle entre dans sa chambre. Alicia se déshabille vite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara arrive dans la chambre des enfants. Elle voit que Grissom se débrouille bien. Sara le regarde faire. Il sent que Sara est là entrain de le regarder. Et sans la voir, Grissom lui demande.

- Sara veux-tu m'épouser ?

Sara regarde Grissom en l'entendant sa demande. Elle reste sans voix quelques instants.

- Alors ! … Sara !

- Quoi ?

- Rien !

- Tu m'as demandé quelque chose !

- Non ! C'est trois fois rien !

- Gil !

- Hey ! … Je vous entends crier ! Pensez un peu à moi ! Merci !

Sara et Grissom se regardent.

- Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? … Comme ça ! … Tu seras enfin sa belle-mère et tu pourras lui botter les fesses par moment !

Sara rigole.

- … Si ! … Je veux bien mais personne ne doit savoir à Las Vegas que nous sommes ensemble et que nous sommes unis par le mariage !

- Ok ! Ça marche comme ça !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Il est court ce chapitre mais au début j'avais pensé à 15 chapitres puis au fur et à mesure je voyais 20 chapitres.

a/n : Dites-moi ce que vous penser de l'histoire. Encore un chapitre ou deux.

--


	20. LE SECRET DE SARA ET GRISSOM

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XX - Le secret de Sara & Grissom**

Au chalet, Alicia qui est toujours dans sa chambre. Elle dort paisiblement mais d'un œil. Pendant son rêve, Alicia pense au futur mariage de son père avec sa meilleure amie. L'agent du FBI est folle de joie. Mais elle a peur que Sara prend la fuite. Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres de là, les amoureux s'embrassent passionnément. Il conduit Sara dans leur chambre tout en s'embrassant. La meilleure amie d'Alicia déboutonne la chemise de Grissom doucement. Les tourtereaux reprennent leur souffle. Ils se regardent. Grissom enlève le soutien-gorge de Sara. La chemise de Grissom est par terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont nus. Les deux adultes se précipitent sous les draps de leur lit. Ils font un câlin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara le regarde d'un air coquin.

- Gil ! … Je veux toujours me marier avec toi !

- J'espère bien !

- Gil ! … Je dois partir ! …

- Quoi ?

- Je dois parler avec mon ancien patron !

- Larry !

- Oui ! …

- Vient là ! … Toi !

- Gil ! … Je me lève et je serais à toi à mon retour !

- Je t'attend !

Sara l'embrasse. Elle quitte le lit. Grissom regarde Sara sortir de leur chambre. Elle est presque nue. Sara a un long tee-shirt. Elle tient tes vêtements propres. Sara est dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle prend une longue douche. Pendant ce temps, Grissom reste au lit mais les enfants se réveillent. Il est alors obligé de se lever pour s'occuper de ses bambins. 

_« Je suis heureux ! … Elle a accepté de devenir ma femme. Et dire qu'elle n'aime pas trop les cérémonies, les fêtes. Je suis comme elle mais dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai toujours voulu être avec elle, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, avoir des enfants avec elle, me marier avec elle. Mes rêves les plus chers se réalisent. » Pense Grissom en s'occuper ses enfants qu'il a eu avec Sara._

Pendant ce temps, Sara roule en direction de son ancien lieu de travail. Elle est agitée. Sara a du mal à se contrôler. Mais elle est heureuse.

_« Et dire que je ne voulais pas me marier. Mais dès ma rencontre avec Gil, j'ai su qu'il est l'homme de ma vie, mais j'ai toujours peur du mariage mais c'est différent, je fais me marier avec celui qui me fait oublier mes fantômes de mon passée. Je t'aime ! Gil.» _

Quelques minutes plus tard, la future femme de Gilbert Grissom croise ses anciens collègues. Sara leurs envoie son sourire légendaire. Elle reste quelques minutes. L'ancien chef de Sara arrive à la salle de repos. Il la voit. Il l'invite à le rejoindre dans son bureau. Sara se lève en saluant ses amis de San Francisco. Larry laisse Sara entrer en premier puis il ferme sa porte. Larry s'assoie à son bureau en face de Sara, son ancienne employée.

- Alors ! … Tu as aimé Las Vegas !

- J'ai fini l'enquête ! … Je ne peux rien te dire !

- Je m'en doutais ! … J'ai appris que tu as bien fait ton enquête !

- Par Grissom !

- Oui !

- J'en étais sûre ! …

- Il est vraiment fier de toi ! … Vous savez !

- Oui ! … Mais…

- Vous avez réglé vos différents ?

- C'est top secret !

- Allez ! … Sara Sidle ! … L'étudiante qui a fait fondre le cœur du plus endurci célibataire des professeurs de l'université de Berkeley rien qu'avec le fameux sourire !

Sara sourit. Elle rigole. 

- Non ! … Non ! … Je n'ai pas fait fondre le cœur de Grissom !

- Si ! … Je suis certain !

- Ok ! … Je l'admets ! … Il est sous mon charme légendaire !

- Votre charme est votre meilleure atout ! … Sara ! … Grissom est-il au courant pour les enfants !

- Il a fait le test de paternité !

- Comment il a réagi ?

- Surpris ! … En colère ! … Heureux ! …

- Et toujours amoureux de toi !

- Si vous le dites !

- Quand je l'ai eu au téléphone ? … Quand il parle de vous ? … Sa voix est heureuse !

Sara reste bouche bée. Elle regarde son ancien patron.

- Je retourne à Las Vegas ! … Grissom m'a demandé de rester à Las Vegas ! … 

- Je le sais ! … Il me l'avait demandé avant ton départ !

- Je suis au courant !

- Pas trop fâché ! … Alors !

- Sur le coup oui mais… Maintenant je suis heureuse !

- Vous êtes ensemble ! … N'est-ce pas !

- C'est contre le règlement d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un de la même équipe !

- C'est un règlement idiot !

- Oui ! … C'est vrai !

- Vous avez les résultats pour le test ?

- Quel test ?

- Celui que Grissom a fait pour savoir si c'est lui le père de tes enfants !

- Nous attendons le résultat !

- Et après que va-t-il faire ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Bon ! … Sara ! … Je vous souhaite bonne chance !

- Merci ! … Au faite ! … Nous allons nous marier ?

- Quoi ? … Sacré Grissom ! … Tout mes vœux de bonheur ! … 

- Merci !

- Sara ! … Je suis invité ?

- Je ne sais pas ! … Il y aura sa mère, Alicia ! Mais pour le reste, je ne sais pas !

- Au revoir ! … Sara !

- Oui !

- Tu es aussi sous le charme de Grissom.

- Non ! … Si ! … Au revoir !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara sort du bureau de son ancien directeur. Elle fait un dernier tour sur son ancien lieu de travail. Sara quitte ce lieu. Elle se dirige vers sa voiture. Sara l'allume et démarre en direction du chalet. Sara rejoint l'homme de sa vie. Il sommeille. Elle s'approche tout doucement de lui. Sara veut l'embrasser passionnément et tout à coup, Sara sent qu'une main la tire vers Grissom. Ils s'embrassent.

- Sara ! … J'adore tes lèvres !

- Pareil pour moi !

- Sara ! 

- Oui !

- J'ai pensé à quelques choses !

- Oui ! … Je t'écoute !

- Si on se mariait ici à San Francisco !

- Quoi ?

- C'est ici que tout à commencer entre nous deux !

- Oui ! … C'est vrai ! … C'est une bonne idée ! … C'est une excellente idée ! … Je t'aime !

- Moi ! … Aussi !

- Gil ! … D'accord ! … Ici ! … Mais quand ?

- Aujourd'hui !

- Quoi ? … Si tôt !

- Moi ! … Sara ! … Je te veux ! … Depuis notre rencontre, depuis ce regard, depuis toujours ! …

- Tu as invité mon ancien patron ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- J'ai discuté avec lui ! … Je lui ai dit que nous allons nous marier alors il m'a demandé s'il sera invité !

- Je l'appelle tout de suite !

Grissom prend son téléphone. Il appelle l'ancien patron de Sara. Celui accepte sans hésiter.

- Allez ! Habilles-toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Allez ! Nous allons tous les deux nous marier ! … Ici ! … Où si tu peux à Las Vegas !

- Pourquoi pas les deux !

- Gourmande !

- Oui ! … Mais uniquement de toi ! … Alors ! … On y va !

- Hein !

- Nous marier !

- Oh ! … Oui !

- Ah ! …. Gil ! … Je n'ai pas les robes blanches !

- Oui ! … Je n'aime pas trop les costumes !

- Je te ferais bien en bleu !

- En bleu !

- La couleur est la même que tes yeux !

- C'est vrai ! … Le blanc ne te va pas ! … Chérie !

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi ! … Je t'aime !

Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours au chalet, les futurs mariés se préparent. Mais ils n'arrêtent pas de s'embrasser. Alicia est obligée de mettre un frein à tout ça. Sara regarde en fronçant un sourcil, sa meilleure amie. Sara met, avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie, une robe de cérémonie mais pas blanche. Grissom met son costume bleu. Alicia va chercher sa grand-mère. Ils quittent le chalet de la famille pour se rendre à l'église. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara et Grissom s'unissent pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Alicia est le témoin de la mariée. Celui du mari s'est Larry, l'ancien patron de Sara. La mère de Grissom pleure de joie. Elle est heureuse pour son fils. Il a enfin oublier la mère de sa fille, Alicia. Les jeunes marier s'embrassent devant l'assemblée. Le jeune couple est bombardé de riz. Après quelques minutes de pose pour les photos, tous retournent au chalet. Ils sont seuls avec leurs enfants. Alicia est retourne à son appartement. Elle avait un rendez-vous galant. Seule Sara est au courant. 

**À suivre…**

a/n : Le chapitre est un peu court. Il y aura un autre chapitre. J'ai décidé de faire une suite à cette histoire.

a/n : Comme vous le savez maintenant je suis en formation alors il faudra être patient pour la suite… Je suis sadique là ! … Merci pour les reviews (elles me font plaisirs)….

a/n : Les personnages de CSI (LES EXPERTS) ne m'appartiennent pas.


	21. LE VERDICT

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XXI - Le verdict**

Quelques heures plus tard, Sara et Grissom reçoivent le courrier qu'ils attendent depuis quelques jours. Ils sont très agités. Sara regarde le courrier. Elle regarde son conjoint. Sara n'ose pas ouvrir le courrier. Elle est anxieuse. Après avoir douter, Sara décide d'abandonner la lettre à son cher et temps époux. Ils se regardent. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation et de silence, Grissom ouvre enfin l'enveloppe délicatement et lentement. Il pose l'enveloppe sur la table et prend le contenu. La main de Grissom tremble. Sara le remarque. Elle est épouvanté. Son mari lit la lettre en entier. Il cache son expression à Sara. Cette dernière fait les cents pas devant le nez de Grissom. Ce dernier la regarde faire.

- Alors ! … Gil ! … Tu vas me faire attendre encore longtemps !

- Je t'aime !

- Je sais mais c'est pas ça que je veux savoir !

- Tu es impatiente !

- Oui ! … Aller ! … Gil !

- J'ai envie d'embrasser ma femme !

- Gil !

- Je n'ai pas le droit de donner des bisous à mon épouse !

- Si ! Mais… Je veux savoir !

- Tu n'es pas sûre que je sois le père !

- Quoi ? … Je suis sûre que c'est toi ! … Je n'ai eu que toi ! … Mais j'étais fâché après toi et j'ai voulu me venger. … J'ai bu avec un ami et le lendemain j'étais chez lui !

- Quoi ?

- Je crois qu'il s'est rien passé ! … C'est un ami !

Grissom la regarde. Il est en colère… Contre lui d'avoir quitter Sara cette nuit là ! … Grissom s'approche de son épouse. Il l'embrasse tendrement. Sara se laisse faire mais elle est sur les nerfs. Grissom ne lui a toujours pas dit.

- Chéri ! … Alors !

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu le fais exprès !

- Oui !

- Gil ! … Je te hais !

- Autant que moi ! …

- Aller ! … Gil ! … Je ne peux plus attendre !

- Sara ! … Je t'aime !

- Je croyais que tu me détestais ?

Grissom sourit à son épouse. Sara le regarde. Elle est inquiète. Sara voit que Grissom baisse lentement la lettre tant attendue. Elle veut la saisir mais Grissom est plus rapide qu'elle.

- D'après toi ? Chérie.

- Tu es leur père !

- Tiens !

Sara lit la lettre. Elle voit le résultat. Sara court dans les bras de son cher et tendre époux. Ils s'embrassent.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je veux qu'ils portent mon nom de famille !

- Et tout le monde sera qu'ils sont tes enfants ! …

- Oui ! … Je sais !

- Tu veux prendre le risque !

Grissom la regarde dans les yeux. Elle lui fait son sourire.

- Oui !

- Très bien ! … Il faut que tu les reconnaisses !

- Je sais ! … Sara ! … Au boulot, tu vas porter quel nom de famille ?

- Le mien ! … Personne ne doit savoir qu'on s'est marié ! … Mais à la maison, je m'appelle Sara Grissom !

Grissom l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont sur les lèvres de Sara. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont toujours serré l'un contre l'autre. Sara donne du répondant à Grissom. Mais tout à coup, leurs enfants se mettent à pleurer. Sara se rend dans leur chambre. Grissom la regarde partir et finir par la suivre. Il veut s'occuper des enfants avec Sara.

- Gil ! … Va préparer les biberons ! … S'il te plaît mon ange ?

- Bien mon cœur !

- Je t'aime !

- Chérie ! Laisse-moi donner un biberon à Scott ou à Shania. 

- Comme tu veux ?

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi !

- Je le sais très bien !

Grissom donne le biberon à son fils. Pendant ce temps, Sara donne le biberon à sa fille. Les deux adultes se regardent. Ils veulent s'embrasser mais les enfants les empêchent. Sara sourit à Grissom. Ce dernier fait la même chose. Quelques minutes plus tard, les parents de Scott et Shania les habillent car ils repartent à Las Vegas pour vivre leur vie privée et leur vie professionnelle. Grissom met quelques affaires dans le coffret de la voiture. Sara le regard faire. Elle lui sourit. Grissom est inquiet pour sa fille Alicia. Il n'a pas eu de nouvelle. Grissom demande à Sara si elle a des nouvelles d'Alicia. Grissom insiste tellement. Sara lui avoue qu'Alicia a une relation intime depuis quelques temps déjà mais qu'elle ne veut rien lui dire.

- Quoi ? Ma fille ne veut rien me dire ? Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi elle te raconte tout ?

- Je suis sa meilleure amie tout simplement !

- Oui ! … Je sais ! … Mais pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé !

- Je ne sais pas !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom conduit toute sa nouvelle famille à l'aéroport. Sara est anxieuse. Grissom la regarde tout en conduisant. Il se dit qu'il est vraiment fou amoureux de Sara depuis toujours, depuis leur rencontre. Grissom garde son voiture au parking.

À l'aéroport, après avoir enregistrer toute sa famille, Grissom court pour rejoindre sa petite famille. Mais en chemin, il reconnaître la mère de sa fille, Alicia. Grissom s'arrête net. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes puis les ouvre. Elle est toujours là depuis lui.

- Gil ! …

- Je n'ai pas le temps ! Jeanne ! …

- Je dois te parler !

- C'est trop tard pour ça !

- Je suis désolée !

- Désoler de quoi ?

- D'être parti !

- Grâce à toi, j'ai su que tu n'étais pas la femme que j'attendais depuis toujours !

- Oh ! … Tu ne m'as pas pardonné !

- Si !

- Nous pouvons recommencer notre histoire ?

- Trop tard ! … Jeanne !

- Il n'est jamais trop tard !

- Tu disais ne jamais dire jamais !

- Oui ! … C'est vrai ! Il n'est pas trop tard !

- Si ! … Jeanne ! … Je suis marié depuis quelques heures avec la femme de ma vie ! … Je suis même papa de nouveau grâce à elle.

- Qui s'est cette femme ?

- La plus belle, la plus attirante !

- Qui s'est ?

- La meilleure amie de notre fille !

- Quoi ? Sara Sidle ! … Tu les prends jeune maintenant !

- Tu m'as quitté pour rejoindre un autre homme en me laissant Alicia bébé !

- Je sais !

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé de mot. … J'ai élevé notre enfant, mais j'étais seul. Heureusement que ma mère était là ! … Quand j'ai reçu une lettre de toi pour voir notre fille ! … J'ai pleuré ! … Tu voulais m'enlever son bébé !

- Non ! … Je voulais voir mon enfant !

- Alicia est-elle vraiment ma fille ?

- Gilbert ! … Oui ! C'est vraiment ta fille !

- Jeanne ! Au revoir et à jamais !

Sur ceux, Grissom quitte Jeanne sans se retourner. À quelques mètres de là, Sara avait vu la scène. Une pointe de jalousie lui est apparue mais elle sait qu'elle ne risque rien. Après quelques secondes, le père de Scott rejoint sa nouvelle famille. Grissom met ses lèvres sur ceux de Sara. À quelques mètres de là, la mère d'Alicia a tout vu. Après quelques secondes, Sara souffle dans la bouche à Grissom pour demander de l'air.

- Tu parlais à qui ?

- Elle ! …

- J'ai vu ! … Tu ne risques rien avec elle !

- Je sais !

- Je l'ai rayé de ma vie quand elle m'a quitté !

- Qui s'est ?

- Jeanne, la mère d'Alicia !

- C'est elle !

- Oui !

Ils se regardent.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas.

a/n : J'attend les reviews. Elle me donne du courage pour continuer à écrire les fictions.

a/n : Je sais ce chapitre est court. Très court pour moi, je ne suis pas tout à fait fière de moi !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. L'EXPLOSION

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XXII - L'Explosion**

En attendant leur vol, Sara prépare le repas des enfants. Grissom aime donner à manger à ses enfants.

- Sara ! … J'adore donner à manger aux enfants !

- Oui ! Je vois ça !

- Tu sais ! … Quand Alicia était un bébé ! … Je m'occupais d'elle ! Ma mère est même venue à Las Vegas.

- Et ?

- Elle était surprise de voir que je m'occupais de ma fille ! J'avais oublié un peu mon boulot !

- Non ! … Toi oublier le boulot ! …

- Oui ! … Je peux !

- Tu peux ! … Toi oublier le boulot !

- Moque toi de moi ! … Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner !

- Et si je me faisais pardonner tout de suite !

- Un câlin !

- Non ! Nous sommes dans un lieu public ! Chéri ! … Je voulais te proposer juste un bisous et… Quand nous serons arriver à la maison, un petit câlin ! Où dans l'avion ?

- Dans l'avion !

- Oui ! … C'est très chaud !

- Tu as l'air de connaître ?

- Mouais ! …

- Quoi ? Mouais !

- Sara Sidle !

- Non ! Non ! … Sara Grissom dans la vie privée mais Sara Sidle au boulot !

- Oui ! … Tu es belle quand tu te mets un peu en colère !

- Quoi ? … Uniquement quand je me mets en colère !

- Non ! … Tu es belle mais quand tu es en colère ! … J'ai des frisons dans mon corps !

- Ah ! … Oui ! … Tu es sadique !

- Oui ! …

- Tu es fier de toi !

- Oui ! … Je suis très fier de moi ! … Sara ! …

Sara l'embrasse tendrement sur la bouche. Leurs lèvres se touchent. Ils ont des frissons dans leurs corps. Mais il y a les enfants. Pendant ce temps, une femme les espionne depuis son arrivée. Elle prend des photos du couple et des enfants. Cette femme est furieuse quand ils s'embrassent.

_« Les passagers du vol Delta Airlines 555 en direction de Las Vegas sont attendus à la porte numéro 3. Merci ! »_

En entendant cet appel de la standardiste, le couple Grissom se lève et toute la famille se rend à la porte du débarquement.

À ce moment, à Las Vegas, à la Police Scientifique, Catherine reçoit un appel du doyen de l'université de Berkeley. Elle discute avec lui pendant quelques minutes.

- Ici ! Catherine Willows de la Police Scientifique à Las Vegas ! … Je peux vous aider Monsieur !

- Oui ! … Je suis Warren McBush. Je suis le doyen de l'Université de Berkeley à San Francisco ! … J'aimerais parler au Docteur Gilbert Grissom.

- Justement ! … Grissom est à San Francisco en ce moment pour régler le transfert de Sara Sidle ici à Las Vegas !

- Sara Sidle !

- Oui ! … Vous la connaissez !

- Oui ! … Grissom et elle se connaissent bien !

- Je suis au courant ! … C'est une de ses amies !

- Pas tout à fait !

- Ah ! … Oui !

- Grissom était le professeur de Sara Sidle à Berkeley.

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a demandé à Sara Sidle de venir ici à Las Vegas !

- Oui mais je crois aussi parce ce qu'il voulait avoir un œil sur elle. À cause de leur relation !

- Leur relation ?

- Ils étaient amant à la même période !

- Amant ! … Il a eu une aventure avec elle ! … Mais il était son professeur !

- Oui ! … Je l'ai les vu ! … Un professeur avec une étudiante ! … C'est mal vu !

- Vous savez qu'il en a de plus en plus !

- Oui ! … Je sais et cela ne me plais pas du tout ! Mais entre eux ! … Je crois que c'est fini ! … Mais avec eux ! Personne ne peut savoir !

- Vous pouvez dire à Grissom quand il rentera ! Que son séminaire du mois prochain est annulé car il y est reporté à Las Vegas !

- Ok ! … Je lui dirais ! … Merci !

- Au revoir ! … Je vous fais confiance ! … Il ne faut pas parler à Grissom ce que je viens de vous dire ! … Vous savez entre lui et Sara Sidle ! Il n'est pas très bavard !

- Oui ! … J'ai remarqué mais quand il est revenu avec sa rencontre avec Sara Sidle, il était différent mais a vite repris ses vieux démons.

Catherine ouvre le premier tiroir du bureau de Grissom. Elle découvert une photo de lui avec Sara. Catherine sourit.

« Grissom avoir une relation intime avec elle ! … Elle a réussi à le mettre au lit alors que moi ! … Je n'ai jamais réussi ! … Ils ont été amants ! Je n'en reviens pas ! … Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il est bizarre avec elle, cette Sara Sidle ! »

Catherine voit dans le même tiroir le dossier de Sara Sidle. Elle l'ouvre pour voir et elle découvre que Sara a deux enfants. Catherine fait un calcul et reste bouche bée.

« Grissom peut être le père des enfants. Oh ! Grissom a fait un test de paternité avant de partir à San Francisco. … Mais je vois que Sara a une lettre en sa faveur d'un agent du FBI que Catherine a vu petite car c'est la fille de Grissom. »

Pendant ce temps, en Californie, à San Francisco, à l'aéroport, un bruit résonne. L'alarme retentit. Grissom et Sara se regardent. Ils sont peur pour les enfants. Les gens crient. C'est la panique dans l'aéroport de San Francisco.

_« Mesdames, Messieurs, suite à une explosion dans l'aéroport, tous les vols sont annulés, je vous demande d'être calme. La Police demande au Docteur Gilbert Grissom, de la police Scientifique de Las Vegas, et Sara Sidle, de la police Scientifique de Las Vegas, de se diriger vers le poste de Police de l'aéroport. »_

Sara et Grissom se regardent.

- Pourquoi nous ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Sara !

- On y va !

- Oui ! Mais il y a les enfants !

- Je sais ! …

Grissom se retourne. Il voit à quelques mètres d'eux, une femme mystère qui le regarde. Grissom fronce les sourcils. Il a reconnu la femme. Grissom touche le dos de Sara. Elle le regarde. Sara suit le regard de son mari. Elle voit qu'il observe une femme mystère. Sara fronce les sourcils. Elle est un peu jalouse. Grissom sourit à Sara. La tension entre les époux baisse. Avec Sara, il se dirige vers le poste de Police de l'aéroport avec leurs enfants. Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple arrive enfin au Poste de Police de l'aéroport. Le Capitaine de Police les salue. Il demande à un de ses Lieutenant de s'occuper des enfants du couple. Mais ce dernier ne sait pas quoi faire !

- Bonjour ! … Je m'appelle le Capitaine Robert McOhama. J'ai entendu parler de vous ! … Docteur Grissom !

- Merci ! … Je vous présente ! … Sara Sidle de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas !

- Enchantée Mademoiselle !

- Madame ! … Je suis mariée !

- Votre mari a de la chance !

- Oui ! Il a de la chance ! … Il a vraiment de la chance !

Sara et Grissom se regardent. Ils sourient.

- Pourquoi vous avez besoin de Sara et moi ?

- Comme vous savez ! Il y a eu une explosion dans l'aéroport. Nous avons besoin de vous !

- Très bien ! … Dans l'aéroport ! … Il y a des caméras !

- Oui !

- Nous aimerons les voir !

- Bien sûr !

Quelques minutes plus tard, un policier arrive avec toutes les cassettes vidéos de l'aéroport. Grissom remarque de la mère d'Alicia les avait suivis depuis le début. Il regarde le Capitaine de Police.

- Capitaine ! … Vous pouvez me rendre un service.

- Oui !

- Vous voyez cette femme sur la cassette qui nous suit depuis le début de l'enregistrement pour le vol !

- Oui ! … Vous la connaissez !

- Malheureusement oui ! … J'ai vécu avec elle quelques années. Nous avons même eu une fille qui travaille au FBI ici à San Francisco !

- Et ?

- Elle veut faire du mal à Sara car depuis ma rencontre avec Sara, j'ai oublié que cette personne n'avait fait souffrir !

- C'est avec vous que votre co-équipière est dans la vie !

- Oui ! … J'aimerai que vous donner une leçon à cette personne !

- Très bien ! … Mais vous savez que c'est pas très règlementaire !

- Oui ! … Je sais !

Pendant ce temps, à Las Vegas, Catherine tourne en rond dans le bureau de Grissom. Elle est sur les nerfs. Catherine tripote le téléphone de Grissom. Elle veut l'appeler pour lui crier dessus.

« Bravo Sara Sidle, tu as réussi là où j'ai échoué ! … Tu es la meilleure mais je serais la vérité ! … Grissom va me le dire ! … Je lui tirerai les vers du nez ! … Je ne peux pas ! … C'est mon ami ! … Justement, je suis son amie, il aurait dû me dire qu'il était amoureux ! … Sacré Grissom ! Tu caches bien ton jeu ! … Il a couché avec cette Sara Sidle à San Francisco ! … Un Prof avec une étudiante ! … Ce n'est pas la première fois ni la dernière fois ! … Il aurait peu perdre ses postes à Berkeley et ici à la Police Scientifique ! Pourquoi la faire venir près de lui ? … Mais oui bien sûr ! Que je suis bête ! … Il est toujours amoureux d'elle ! … J'en suis sûre ! Voilà pourquoi ? … Il veut peut-être avoir une nouvelle histoire avec elle ? Mais il y a les enfants ! … C'est peut-être pour eux ! »

**À suivre…**

a/n : Je remercie les personnes qui ont posté des reviews. Je tiens à dire que j'ai toujours fait des fautes d'orthographe de et grammaire mais j'en fais moins depuis que j'écris. Alors ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi !

a/n : Encore pour les reviews, je remercie les fans. Une personne m'a demandé de ne plus trop mettre les « je t'aime ». Je demande alors à tous les lecteurs de m'écrire si ils sont pour les « je t'aime » ou contre les « je t'aime ».

a/n : Ce chapitre est court. Je sais que je me répète mais l'histoire prend un autre tournant alors…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. LA FEMME MYSTÈRE

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XXIII - La femme mystère**

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir visionner la cassette avec les policiers et avec Sara. Grissom s'isole. Mais pas pour longtemps, Sara le rejoint. Grissom est de dos mais il sent la présence de son épouse. Mais ne fait rien. Grissom attend que Sara fasse le premier pas. Sara l'espionne et se dirige vers lui. Elle se met en face de lui. Sara voit son mari avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Gil ! … Tu veux parler !

- Non !

- Chéri ! … Parle ! …

- Tu as raison ! … Sara ! … La mère d'Alicia nous a suivi !

- Et !

- J'ai vu son regard quand elle te regarde.

- Gil ! … Tu es entrain de me faire peur !

- J'ai vraiment peur pour toi et pour les enfants mais ce n'est pas tout !

- Gil ! … Je ne risque rien ! … Je suis avec toi, dans un commissariat !

- Je sais mais j'ai tellement peur pour toi !

- Tu es humain !

- Sara ! … Mais ce n'est pas la seule personne que j'ai vu sur la vidéo.

- Et !

- Je dois vérifier avant de t'en parler !

- Gil ! … C'est personnel ou professionnel !

- Les deux !

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler !

- Non ! … Pas maintenant !

- Ok !

- Ne m'en veux pas !

- Je t'en veux pas ! … Gil ! … Je suis inquiète. C'est tout !

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir. … Je fais appeler Brass ! … J'ai besoin de lui !

- Et moi ! … Je suis là !

- Je sais ! … Mais j'ai besoin de Brass pour cette affaire !

- Tu as demandé au Capitaine !

- Non ! Pas encore !

- Alors fait le ! … Gil ! … Euh ! … Gil ! … Avant de rejoindre le Poste de Police de l'aéroport, j'ai vu que tu as regardé une femme ! … C'est elle !

- Oui ! … Je l'ai déjà vu quelques parts mais je n'arrive plus à me rappeler où ! … Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de Brass !

- D'accord ! … De toute façon, tu m'en diras pas plus !

- Exact ! … Sara !

- Oui !

- Je tiens à toi ! … Je t'….

- Chut ! … Moi aussi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, après cette conversation avec son épouse, Grissom prend son téléphone et appelle Bras. Mais Sara est toujours là ! Grissom et Sara se regardent. Sara se retourne et se dirige vers la salle de vidéo. Elle est un peu en colère que son mari ne lui a rien dit mais elle est surtout jalouse.

À ce moment là, à Las Vegas, Catherine qui se trouve toujours dans le bureau de Grissom, fouille toujours le bureau de ce dernier pour trouver des indices sur une nouvelle aventure entre lui et Sara. Mais Catherine ne trouve rien d'autre. Tout à coup, Catherine décide de partir chez Grissom car elle a les clefs de chez lui. Sur la route, elle se dit.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de me mêler de la vie privée de Grissom mais je suis son amie et il m'a caché qu'il avait eu une aventure avec cette jeune femme, cette Sara Sidle. … Je le savais ! … Je l'ai vu quand j'ai regardé les yeux de Grissom. Cette flamme qu'il avait quand le nom de Sara est, était prononcé ! … De toute façon, je dois me rendre chez lui pour nourrir ses bestioles. … Beurk ! … Là ! … Je suis sûre qu'il aura des preuves ! »

Catherine arrive enfin chez Grissom en quelques minutes. Elle ouvre la porte. Catherine nourrit les bestioles de Grissom avec dégoût. Après cette corvée, elle se dirige vers la boîte à lettre. Catherine découvre la lettre du laboratoire où avait lieu le test de paternité. Elle hésite à l'ouvrir mais c'est tentant. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, l'amie de Grissom pose la lettre sans l'ouvrir sur la table de Grissom. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine. Catherine prépare de l'eau bouillante. La blonde se rend dans le salon. Elle prend la lettre de la main droite et se dirige vers la cuisine.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Merci pour les reviews. Elles me vont droit au cœur. Elles me stimulent pour faire la suite de l'histoire.

a/n : Il y a pas de « Je t'aime » cette fois dans ce chapitre. Ni au 22, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

a/n : Mes histoires CSI sont « La proie dans le désert (mon histoire se passe après l'épisode) ». Il y a aussi « le bon, la brute et la dominatrice (mon histoire se passe, avant, pendant, après l'épisode).

a/n : Ce chapitre était un peu plus court quand je l'ai écris cette semaine. J'ai un peu rajouté quelques dialogues. Et une scène à Las Vegas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. LA PREMIÈRE DISPUTE

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XXIV - La première dispute**

Quelques minutes plus tard, à Las Vegas, dans la maison de Gilbert Grissom, Catherine fait bouillir de l'eau et elle tient dans une main une enveloppe. Catherine est sur le point de mettre la lettre sous la vapeur d'eau pour l'ouvrir. Mais à ce moment là, la porte de l'entrée de la maison de Grissom s'ouvre. Catherine est paniquée. Elle cherche partout une cachette.

À ce moment là, à l'aéroport de San Francisco, en Californie, Sara est sur le lieu de l'explosion. Elle prend les indices. Pendant ce temps, le mari de Sara arrive près de son épouse. Ils se regardent. Sara fronce les sourcils. Grissom le remarque tout de suite.

- Sara ! … Je croyais que tu m'en voulais pas !

- Je t'en veux pas ! … Regarde !

Sara montre à Grissom un briquet.

- Le plastique a brûlé ! Remarque Grissom.

- Dans la vidéo, tu n'as pas vu une personne allumer quelque chose avec un briquet ?

- Non ! …

- Tu préfères regarder une autre femme !

Grissom fronce les sourcils. Il sait ce que Sara veut dire.

- Tu me fais une scène de jalousie !

- Non ! … Je suis payée pour observer alors je t'ai observé !

- Sara !

- Quoi ? …

- Tu n'as rien d'autre comme indice !

- Non ! … C'est tellement plus facile pour toi ! … Tu chances de sujet pour ne pas me répondre ! … Tu as peur de quoi ? Grissom ! … Que je te quittes ? …

- Tu es fâché ! … Sara !

- Oh ! … Désoler d'y être ! … Grissom ! … Je suis une femme ! … Je suis ta femme ! … Tu as oublié !

- Sara ! … Je te promets ! … Tu ne risque rien !

- C'est toi qui le dit ! … Je te signale que tu m'as déjà quitté quand notre histoire a commencé !

- Sara ! … On en reparlera tout à l'heure !

- Quand je me serais calmée ! … C'est ça ! … Et bien ! … Non ! Gil ! Je veux parler tout de suite ! … Je n'aimes pas les surprises !

- Tu peux parler !

- Oh ! … J'ai touché le point sensible du grand Gilbert Grissom !

- Sidle ! … Je suis ton chef ! … Tu te calmes !

- Très bien ! … Je ne veux plus te suivre ! …

- Sara !

- Tiens ! … Je ne suis plus Sidle !

- Va te calmer ! … Va dormir un peu !

- Oui ! … Mais pas avec toi !

- Sara !

- Quoi ?

- Repose-toi et calme-toi ?

- Je ne vois pas comment puisque tu me caches quelques choses !

- Je ne te caches rien !

- Ah ! … Oui ! … Et c'est qui cette femme mystère ! … Mais oui que je suis bête ! … C'est ta maîtresse !

- Non !

- Alors pourquoi tu me dis rien !

- Je t'aime !

- Gil ! … Plus moi ! … Je demande le divorce !

Sur cette phrase, Sara part sans que Grissom puisse réagir. Ce dernier la regarde partir. Il est inquiet. Grissom connaît le caractère de Sara. Il se dit que ça va passer mais dans combien de temps !

« Alicia va me tuer ! … Je me suis fâché avec Sara ! » Pense Grissom en regardant Sara partir.

À ce moment là, dans la maison de Grissom, Catherine est planquée sous le bureau de Grissom. Elle est en train de prier. Catherine est accroupie.

« Mon dieu ! … Je sais que je fais quelques choses de mal. Si cette personne quitte la maison. Je vous promets de ne plus faire mes coups en douce. … »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la personne inconnue quitte la maison de Grissom. Catherine attend quelques minutes. Puis elle sort enfin de sa cachette. La blonde ouvre le premier tiroir du bureau de Grissom et elle découvre la photo des enfants de Sara. Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde quitte la maison de Grissom.

Pendant ce temps, à l'aéroport, Grissom n'a toujours pas bougé. Il regarde partir sa femme. Sara marche nerveusement. Elle quitte la scène de crime en pétard. Sara laisse sans regarder derrière elle, son époux avec des policiers. Elle l'ignore. La jeune femme se dirige vers le Poste de Police de l'aéroport. Sara voit à l'entrée l'officier avec ses enfants. Elle sourit. Sara se calme en voyant ses enfants. Elle se dirige vers cet officier.

- Merci ! … Je suis là ! … Vous serez pas où il y a un hôtel car je dois dormir c'est un ordre de mon chef !

- Si ! … Mais je crois que mon Chef vous a réservé une chambre d'hôtel le plus proche !

- Merci !

- De rien ! … Vous savez que vos enfants sont magnifiques !

- Oui ! … Je sais ! … Merci ! Encore !

- Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit !

Sara sourit à l'officier. L'officier s'approche un peu plus près de Sara. Il prend la main de Sara. L'officier fait un bisous sur la main. L'épouse de Grissom se laisse faire. Elle adore ça ! Sara sourit de nouveau au jeune officier. Cette scène n'a pas échappé à Grissom. Il est à quelques mètres de là. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils. Grissom est furieux. Il a suivi son épouse pour se faire pardonner. Mais Grissom sait que Sara a un sale caractère. Il sait aussi que ça va être dure mais Grissom connaît son épouse.

« Sara ! … J'ai compris ! … Un partout ! … Tu ne perds pas ton temps pour séduire un homme ! … Tu es tellement belle ! … Je crois que je fais devoir te dire qui s'est mais j'en suis pas sûre ! » Pense Grissom en regardant son épouse.

À ce moment là, le Capitaine voit Grissom. Il se dirige vers lui. Sara suit des yeux le Chef de l'officier. Elle voit qu'il se dirige vers son mari. Ses yeux croisent ceux de son époux.

« Tiens ! … Il a quitté une scène de crime ! … Il a enfin trouvé quelques choses ! … Oh ! Non ! … Ce regard ! … Il est jaloux ! … C'est bien fait pour lui ! … Il m'a demandé de rien lui cacher et lui que fait-t-il ? … Il me cache ça ! … Je ne te demande pas la Lune ! » Pense Sara en regardant son époux dans les yeux.

Sara regarde toujours la scène. Elle est fière d'elle. L'officier qui draguer Sara voit dans les yeux de la jeune femme qu'elle est attirée par l'homme qui l'accompagner tout à l'heure.

- Pardon ! … Madame ! … Sara ! … C'est ça ! … Mais je crois que votre patron et avec le mien !

- … Euh ! … Oui ! … Je vous remercie ! …

**À suivre…**

a/n : Je sais ! … Je me répète, ce chapitre est court. Mais je suis sadique avec mes lecteurs et avec moi ! …

a/n : Je tiens à redire que je suis nulle en orthographe alors soyez cool avec moi !

a/n : J'essayerais de mettre un chapitre par semaine pendant mon stage. Soit sur « après la proie du désert » ou soit sur « avant, pendant, après : le bon, la brute et la dominatrice » ou sur cette histoire. Il y a une autre histoire en route. Elle sera bientôt poster…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. LA LETTRE

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XXV - La lettre**

Dans un lieu de l'aéroport, la femme mystérieuse se rend tranquillement aux toilettes. Pendant ce temps, la mère d'Alicia quitte l'aéroport. Elle reste quelques minutes. Puis repart. À ce moment, près du Poste de la Police à l'aéroport, l'officier se rend de compte du jeu qui se joue entre Sara et Grissom. Sara regarde toujours la scène. Elle a les bras croisés. Grissom la regarde d'un coin de l'œil. Il sait qu'elle est toujours fâchée. Grissom se dirige vers Sara mais quelques choses attirent son attention. Sara le voit faire. Mais elle reste sur place. Sara voit que son époux s'agenouilles. Elle le regarde encore. Sa colère commence à disparaître. Le Capitaine quitte Grissom après avoir reçu un appel téléphonique. Après quelques minutes, le Capitaine revient. Il discute avec Grissom.

Grissom lui fait signe de venir. Sara hésite un peu. Ils se regardent. Mais elle finit par y aller.

- Tu veux me voir ?

- Oui ! … Va regarder les nouvelles vidéos !

- Bien !

Sara est prête à partir.

- Sara !

- Quoi ?

- … Le Capitaine McOhama a quelques choses à te dire !

- J'écoute !

- Un de mes agents a perdu de vue quelques minutes, une personne que votre supérieur nous a demandé de suivre.

- Et !

- Elle a laissé ce mot ! … Pour vous ?

Sara regarde Grissom. Elle voit le visage inquiète de son époux. Sara prend la lettre. Elle la lit. Sara regarde Grissom. Et elle relie une nouvelle fois la lettre.

- Fais attention à toi ! … Sara ! … C'est une lettre de menace !

- Grissom ! … Je sais lire !

- Sara ! … Tu n'es toujours à calmer ?

- Plus maintenant !

- … Regarde les vidéos !

- Et les enfants ?

- Laisse l'officier s'en charger ?

- Gil ! … Tu as lu la lettre ! … Comme moi ?

- Oui ! … Et ?

- … Et tu me le demandes !

Grissom la regarde. Il baisse les yeux. Sara le regarde avec un regard noir. Puis elle s'en va. Grissom lève les yeux.

- Votre femme a du caractère !

- Oui ! … Mais …

- L'amour rend aveugle ! … Je sais ! … Je me suis marié deux fois et je suis tombé sur deux possessifs, deux sales caractères. Mais elles savaient me parler !

- Pourquoi vous avez divorcé ?

- À cause d'un secret !

- Oh !

Grissom regarde Sara partir. Elle est de nouveau en colère. Il voit que Sara a laissé la lettre sur la table à côté de lui ! … Il la prend. Tout à coup, une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Grissom prend son téléphone.

- Allô ! … Cath ! … C'est moi ! … Grissom ! … Tu te souviens de la femme qui a tué son amant et son mari l'année dernière ? … Oui ! Je le savais ! … Elle est ici à San Francisco ! … Oui ! … Sara est définitivement transférée. … Quoi ? … Le doyen a appelé ! … Ah ! Sara et moi, nous serons en retard à cause de l'explosion ! … À bientôt !

À ce moment là, à Las Vegas, plusieurs questions traversent l'esprit de Catherine. Puis elle rappelle Grissom.

- Gil ! … C'est encore moi ! … Le doyen m'a dis qu'il y a eu une relation intime entre toi et Sara ! … Ne te fâche pas ! … Gil ! … Es-tu toujours amoureux d'elle ? … Es-tu le père des enfants de Sara ? … Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle travaille ici ?

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du fil. Grissom fronce les sourcils. Il est en colère. Grissom est prêt à balancer son téléphone par terre mais au dernier moment.

- Catherine ! … C'est ma vie privée ! … C'est à cause du Doyen si Sara et moi, on s'est séparé la première fois ! … Pour répondre à quelques questions ! … C'est à cause de lui, que je n'ai pas assisté à la naissance de mes enfants ! … Hé ! … Oui ! … Scott et Shania sont mes enfants ! … Je suis si fier d'eux ! Maintenant ! … Tu sais que je suis un homme comme les autres … J'ai brisé le cœur de Sara une fois !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Il est court ce chapitre ! … Comme vous avez compris ! …

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est dommage !

a/n : On sommes bientôt à la fin de l'histoire !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. LES ANCIENNES BELLESFAMILLES

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XXVI - Les anciennes belles-familles**

Pendant ce temps, Sara se rend à la salle de vidéo. Elle est très énervée. Grissom aurait été présent à côté d'elle, elle l'aurait étrangler sur place. Sara se soit entrain de tuer son mari pour se calmer.

_« Décidément, il ne changera jamais. Pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui ? … Pourquoi les enfants et moi nous sommes menacé et tout ça à cause de lui ? »_

À ce moment là, Sara était tellement absorbé par ses questions sans réponse, elle n'a pas senti la présence de Grissom prés d'elle. À l'entrée de la salle, Grissom l'observe.

- Sara ! … Je dois te parler !

Sans se retourner, elle réplique.

- Je écoutes !

- Sara ! … Regarde moi ?

Sara se retourne.

- Tu es contente !

- … Il y a quelques mois, avant ton arrivée à Vegas, une femme a été arrêté pour le meurtre de son amant et de son mari.

- Et ?

- … Elle m'a menacé de tuer les personnes que j'aime !

- Et ? … J'en fais parti ?

- … Bien sûr ?

- … Très bien ! … Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

- Je ne sais pas ! … Catherine sait que je suis le père des enfants !

- … Elle sait que nous sommes mariés !

- Non !

- … Oh ! … Et pour en revenir à la femme !

- Oui ! … Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Qui s'est ?

- C'est la tante d'Alicia !

- Ta sœur !

- Non ! … Je suis fils unique !

- Oh ! …

- C'est la sœur de la mère d'Alicia ! … Elle voulait à l'époque que je sortes avec elle ! … Mais j'ai préféré…

- Sa sœur !

- Oui !

- … Ta belle famille est bizarre !

- Mon ex-belle famille ! … Sara ! Car ma belle-famille s'est ta famille !

- Je m'atteint ce que j'ai dit ! … Ta belle-famille est bizarre et ton ancien belle-famille l'est aussi !

- Oh !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnes de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage !

a/n : Le secret de la femme mystère est levée ! …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	27. LAS VEGAS, LE RETOUR

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XXVII - Las Vegas, le retour**

Dans le poste de Police, après quelques heures d'enquêtes, les enquêteurs arrêtent enfin le poseur de bombe. Ils mettent aussi l'ancienne belle-sœur de Grissom en prison.

_« Flash-back »_

_Grissom se rend aux toilettes seul en laissant seul son épouse. Cette dernière analyse les indices. Pendant ce temps, aux toilettes pour hommes, la porte s'ouvre. Grissom est entrain de se laver les mains. Il sent la présence d'une personne dernière lui. Elle tient une arme blanche. Cette personne arme. Elle est prête à poignarder Grissom dans le dos. Mais sa tentative est arrêtée car la femme mystérieuse a été blessée à la main qui tenait l'arme. Grissom s'est retourné en entendant le tire. Il sourit._

_- Merci ! Chérie ! …_

_- De rien ! … Fait attention à toi ?_

_- Comment tu as su ?_

_- Quand j'ai regardé la vidéo ! … Je l'ai vu pénétrer dans les toilettes pour hommes ! … J'ai trouvé ça bizarre !_

_- Tu le fais bien toi !_

_- Moi ?_

_- Oui ? … Tu m'as vu y entrer !_

_- Mouais ! … Et !_

_- Je connais la suite ! … Ah ! … Au faites ! … Bien joué ! _

_- J'ai fait mon métier ! … Le poseur de bombe travaillait pour elle autrefois !_

_- Et ?_

_- Ils étaient amants ! … Elle l'a quitté du jour au lendemain sans rien dire !_

_- Elle s'était servie de lui ?_

_- Exact !_

Quelques heures plus tard, la famille de Grissom montent dans leur avions en direction de Las Vegas. Tout ce passe bien pendant le vol. À leur arrivée, Brass les attend. Il serre dans les bras Sara. Brass considère Sara comme sa fille en quelques jours. Il est heureux pour eux. Brass est le seul à savoir que Grissom a épousé Sara. Le couple arrive enfin chez eux. (La maison de Grissom). À leur maison, Sara regarde Grissom s'occupait des enfants. Elle sourit.

_« J'ai failli te perdre tout à l'heure ! … Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit. … Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! » Pense Sara en regardant son époux entrer dans la chambre des enfants._

À ce moment précis, le téléphone sonne. Sara regarde l'identité.

- Gil ! … C'est Catherine !

- Elle est chiante ! … Elle ne peut pas nous laisser respirer !

- Elle sait pour nous ?

- Non ! … Heureusement sinon ! … Je n'y pense même pas !

- Ah ! … Tu ne réponds pas !

- Non ! … J'ai pas envie !

- Gil ! … C'est peut-être important !

- Non ! … Je ne répondrai pas tout de suite ! … Je m'occupes de nos enfants !

- Ok !

- Sara !

- Oui !

- Le Doyen lui a dit à Berkeley, il y a eu une relation intime entre nous !

- Ok ! …

Grissom décroche le téléphone. Et il met le haut parleur pour que Sara écoute.

- Enfin ! … Tu as mis du temps à me répondre !

- Salut ! … Cath' ! … Quoi de neuf ?

- … Grissom ! … Tu te manques de moi ! … J'ai eu peur ! … Et ta belle-sœur !

- Cath' ! … C'est mon ex-belle-sœur !

- Oui ! … Exact ! … Alors !

- … J'ai déposé Sara chez elle ! … Elle va bien ! … Merci de le demander !

- Mais toi ?

- … Je vais bien ! … Je ne suis pas blessé !

- Et les enfants !

- Ils vont bien !

- Ils vont vivre où ?

- Ici ! … J'ai une maison et Sara a un appartement !

- Comment a réagit Sara ?

- Bien ! … C'est pour le bien des enfants ! … Bon ! … Cath' ! … Je te laisse car ma femme me fait un signe de la main pour aller la rejoindre tout de suite ! … Alors ! Bye !

- Attend ! … Ta femme !

- Oui ! … Ma femme !

- Tu es marié ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être marier ?

- … Disons que je ne te vois pas marier !

- Tu as appelé pour savoir qui j'aime ?

- Non !

Sara regarde Grissom. Elle lui sourit. Grissom s'est rapproché d'elle. Il l'embrasse tendrement.

- Cath' ! … Tu mens très mal !

- Tu as épousé Sara !

- Moi ! … Avoir épouser Sara ?

- Je joues pas avec moi ! … Gil !

Pendant sa discutions avec Catherine, au téléphone portable, Il sourit à son épouse.

- Ah ! … Pour ton info ! … Je suis en vie c'est grâce à mon bébé et à ma chère moitié !

- Ton bébé ! … Ta moitié !

- Oui ! … C'est Alicia qui a tiré ! … Et J'ai reçu une éraflure ! … Alicia m'a tiré dessus ! … Je crois qu'elle voulait avoir l'héritage ! … Mais, elle a loupé son coups !

- Gil ! … Qui est ta moitié ?

- … Tu es un CSI ! Non !

Tout à coups, une personne frappe à la porte. Sara regarde qui s'est et elle la déverrouille. La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre. Jim apparaît. Il embrasse sur la joue Sara. Grissom le regarde faire. Il fronce les sourcils.

- Gil ! … Je sais ! Elle est à toi ! … Tu es au téléphone avec qui ?

- Cath' !

- Passe la moi !

- Ok !

- Salut ! … La fouineuse ! … Grissom n'est plus célibataire ! … Tu vas devoir trouver une autre personne ! … C'est trop tard !

Jim ne laisse pas Catherine répondre.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau d'Eclkie, dans l'immeuble de la Police Scientifique, Catherine Willows essaye de se connecter sur le site des états civils mais à ce moment là, il y a une panne d'électricité. Elle est furieuse. Catherine tape le clavier par rage. Quelques minutes plus tard, le courant revient enfin. Catherine rallume l'ordinateur du Superviseur de l'équipe du jour. Elle se reconnecte sur le site. Mais Ecklie entre dans son bureau. Il regarde Catherine. Cette dernière se rend compte qu'Ecklie est là. Elle lui sourit. Ecklie fait signe à sa collègue qui n'apprécie pas car elle travaille avec Grissom qu'elle est dans son bureau.

- Oh ! Désolé ! … Je finis et je vous laisse travailler !

- Grissom ne vous laisse pas son bureau ?

- Non ! … Mais je voulais ne pas être déranger par les gars !

- Catherine ! … Je crois me souvenir que je dois vous inviter à dîner pour vous remercier de votre aide, l'année dernière !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Je retourne en formation donc je posterais que le week end.

a/n : Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être le dernier ! … J'attends vos reviews !

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas comme vous savez tous.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	28. LE COMMENCEMENT À SAN FRANCISCO

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : Le commencement à San Francisco**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XXVIII - Le commencement à San Francisco**

Dans la maison des Grissom, Jim serre la main de son meilleur ami. Il est venu pour inviter le couple à manger. Mais Grissom décline l'invitation car il veut une personne pour surveiller les enfants. Ils n'ont pas encore de baby-sitter. Jim demande alors à Sara. Contre tous attente, celle-ci accepte. Elle regarde son époux. Il lui sourit. Avant de partir, Sara embrasse son mari. Jim les regardent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans sa voiture, sur la route, Sara regarde les néons des vitrines. Elle suit Jim. Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être installer à leur table au restaurant de la grande avenue de la ville de Las Vegas. Le meilleur ami de Grissom est content pour eux.

- Sara ! … C'est vraiment gentil d'être venu avec moi !

- De rien ! … Je dois connaître les amis de Gil !

- Mouais !

- Jim ! … Qui est au courant au labo pour nous deux ?

- Je suis le seul.

- Vraiment ?

- Greg sera triste quand il va apprendre que ton cœur est pris !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es un CSI ?

- Oui !

- Tu ne vois pas !

- Oh !

- Presque tous les gars du labo vont être triste d'ailleurs !

- Hein ! … De quoi tu parles !

- Ils sont tous sous ton charme !

- Je ne savais pas !

- Tu doute de ton charme !

- Mon sourire fait des ravages mais mon charme ! … Je ne savais pas !

- Je crois que Grissom a eu peur de te perdre ?

- Me perdre ?

- Il était moins une quand tu es repartie à San Francisco !

- Exact ! … Mais ! …

- Tu sais Sara !

- Sais quoi ?

- Quand Grissom t'a vu pour la première fois ?

- Je l'ai vu à Harvard à Boston. J'étais avec Alicia.

- Il t'avait déjà remarqué !

- Ah ! Bon !

- Mais ! … C'est à San Francisco que tout a commencé entre vous !

- … Je sais ! … Je suis tombée enceinte !

- Exact ! … Quand il est revenu ! … Il n'a pas arrêté de penser à toi tous les jours !

- C'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissé !

- Non ! … Tu le connais !

- Un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière !

- Avant mais maintenant !

- Oui ! … Il a vraiment changé !

- Sara ! … C'est grâce à toi !

Sara sourit. Elle rougit.

À ce moment, Catherine arrive dans le restaurant avec Ecklie. Sara la voit arriver.

- Et Catherine ?

- Elle ! … C'est une amie de ton homme mais elle aurait aimer avoir une relation avec Grissom !

- Quoi ?

- Non ! … Rien ! … Ne t'inquiète pas ! … Tu ne risques rien ! … Il est vraiment fou amoureux de toi !

- Catherine vient d'entrer !

Jim se retourne en suivant le regard de Sara.

- Elle est avec Ecklie !

- Qui ?

- Le Superviseur de l'équipe de jour ! … Ecklie n'aime pas du tout Grissom. Mais je trouve bizarre qu'il a invité Catherine ?

- Il y a une compétition entre les équipes du labo ?

- Oui mais c'est malsain !

- Donc Ecklie ne m'aimera pas car je suis une « amie » de Grissom ?

- Amie est un petit mot !

Sara regarde Jim et elle lui lance un sourire.

- Je comprends pourquoi Grissom est dingue de toi !

Sara rigole.

Pendant ce temps, à une autre table, à quelques mètres delà, Ecklie voit que Jim est accompagnée. Il trouve la jeune personne vraiment très belle et qu'elle a un joli rire mais cette personne est avec un ami de son ennemi juré. Catherine essaye de voir en suivant le regarde Ecklie et elle voit Jim avec Sara.

- Qui est la personne avec le Capitaine Brass ?

- Elle s'appelle Sara Sidle ! … Vous n'allez pas l'adorer car c'est une amie de Grissom !

- Une amie !

- C'est-ce qu'il nous a dit quand il l'a fait venir de San Francisco pour l'affaire de Holly !

- L'enquête interne qui ne doit pas sortir du service !

- Exact ! … Ecklie ! … Je me demandes pourquoi vous m'avez invité à dîner alors que je fais parti de l'équipe de nuit ?

- Vous m'avez aider à dans une affaire ! … L'année dernière et je ne vous ai pas remercié à cause de Grissom !

- Ce n'est rien !

- Pourquoi vous étiez dans mon bureau tout à l'heure ?

- Je faisais des recherches sur Internet mais il y a eu un problème connexion alors je n'ai rien pu trouver !

- Vous cherchez quoi ?

- Rien ! … Laissez tomber ?

Ecklie fronce les sourcils. Quelques heures plus tard, le repas de Jim et Sara se finit. Ils restent quelques minutes sur le parking. Sara entre dans sa voiture. Jim démarre la sienne car il commence son service en avance à cause d'un meurtre. Pendant ce temps, au moment de démarrer sa voiture, Sara voit que Catherine a fini son repas. L'épouse de Grissom veut rejoindre au plus vite, son lit et son époux. Elle ne s'attarde pas trop longtemps ! Sara ne voit pas tout de suite que Catherine la suit. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle se rend de compte de quelques choses.

_« C'est pas possible ! … Tu vas me lâcher la grappe toi ! … Ton métier s'arrête jamais ! … Tu ressembles à Grissom par moment ! … Alors comme ça, tu aurais aimé avoir une relation intime avec mon nounours ! … Tu vas voir si tu t'approches de mon homme ! » Pense Sara en regardant son rétro._

Sara s'arrête sur le bas de côté. Elle voit que Catherine se dirige vers elle tout doucement.

- Alors ! … Sara ! … C'est bien ça !

- Oui ! Catherine ! … C'est bien ça ?

- Oui ! … Vous avez un problème avec ta voiture !

- Non ! … Je voulais m'arrêter un peu pour regarder les vitrines !

- Oh ! … Sara !

- Oui !

- Je peux vous poser des questions ?

- Mouais ! J'écoutes !

- Comment vous avez connu Grissom ?

- Connu comment ?

- Quand vous avez parler ensemble ?

- Dans un séminaire à San Francisco ! … Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien !

- Y-a-t'il une relation entre vous et Grissom ?

- De quoi je me mêles !

- Donc il y a bien une relation entre vous deux ?

- Nous sommes amis !

- Amis et il est le père de tes enfants !

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Grissom me l'a dit l'autre jour !

- Ah ! … Bon ! … Nous sommes amis pour nos enfants et c'est tout !

- Il est marié !

- Marié ! … Qui ?

- Grissom !

- Grissom ! Marié ! … Voyons Catherine ! … Vous êtes une amie de Grissom ! … Il a dû vous le dire pour que vous le laisser tranquille et que vous arrêter de vouloir tout savoir sur sa vie privée !

Catherine fronce les sourcils mais Sara sourit et a déjà redémarrer sa voiture. Elle ne laisse pas le soin que Catherine la suit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara arrive enfin à la maison. Elle gare sa voiture dans le garage au cas où la blondasse arrive chez eux sans prévenir. À ce moment là, Grissom ouvre la porte d'entrée, et il est laissé entrer son épouse à la maison. Grissom est prêt à embrasser son épouse mais cette dernière évite en lui racontant tout.

- Quelle fouineuse cette Catherine ! … Je lui parlerai plus tard !

Mais il n'a pas le temps de parler plus que Sara l'embrasse. Elle a envie de faire l'amour mais tout à coups, une personne frappe à la porte.

- Je paries que c'est Catherine ! Lance Sara à Grissom.

Grissom se dirige à la porte. Il voit que c'est bien Catherine.

- Chérie ! … Tu as gagné !

- Je suis la meilleure !

- Attention ! … Tes chevilles gonflent !

Sara lance un sourire à son époux. Il l'embrasse. Grissom fait signe à sa femme de se cacher pour ne pas être vue par Catherine. Grissom entrouvre la porte. Il est un pyjama. À l'intérieur, Sara regarde le derrière de son homme. Elle se rapproche et frôle avec sa main les fesses de son homme. À ce moment là, Grissom se retient. Il a très envie de faire l'amour à sa tendre moitié. Mais, le mari de Sara parle toujours avec Catherine.

- Que veux-tu ? Catherine !

- Je peux rentrer ?

- Non ! … Je suis en pyjama là et j'allais dormir !

- Sara n'est pas là ?

- Non ! … Catherine ! … Sara n'est pas là ! …

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ! … Tu ne me crois pas ! … Catherine ! … Je veux dormir ! Je viens juste de revenir de Californie ! … Alors ! … Bonne nuit Catherine et à demain au labo !

Grissom ferme la porte au nez de Catherine. Il se retourne. Grissom voit que sa femme est près de lui. Il l'embrasse. Et le couple se dirige vers leur chambre. Sara enlève le pyjama de son époux. Elle l'embrasse tendrement. Il rend son baiser. La température de leur corps est augmente fortement. Le va-et-vient amoureux commence. Grissom est en pleine forme. Les amoureux sont au septième ciel. Pendant ce temps, Catherine est furieuse que Grissom lui est claqué la porte au nez. Elle entre enfin chez elle mais…

**Fin.**

a/n : Voilà ! L'histoire est finie ! … Il aura peut-être une suite tout dépend des reviews.

a/n : Les personne de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas.

a/n : Je suis toujours en formation donc les chapitres arriveront aux comptes gouttes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
